Mangemort es tu là ?
by Meleanna-Rogue
Summary: Marie entre à Poudlard en 1971, ni orgueilleuse ni sournoise pourtant elle remet en cause tous les stéréotypes en étant envoyée à Serpentard. D'abord un peu effrayée, elle se sentira vite à sa place là-bas puisqu'elle y rencontrera des gens plus haut en couleurs les uns que les autres. Le plus surprenant restera pourtant cette relation si particulière avec un certain Severus Rogue
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour =) Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Voici ma première Fanfiction j'espère qu'elle vous plaira,je met du coeur à l'ouvrage.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

Je me m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes je n'ai pas encore de bêta.

**Disclamer :** Comme d'hab',tout appartient à JKR sauf les OC.

Chapitre Premier

1970 - Première année

J'attendais ce fichus train,en me tordant les mains. Mon pauvre estomac faisait des loopings.J'allais devoir passer plusieurs semaines sans voir ma famille et cette idée m'était insupportable,je n'avais jamais passé autant de temps loin des gens que j'aimais. Maman souriait,totalement sereine,la socialisation te fera du bien m'avait-elle dit. Une façon pas si détourné que ça de me dire que j'étais une sauvage.

Je ne vais pas mentir,je ne côtoyais que rarement du monde,et encore moins des gens de mon âge. Je passais des heures à la bibliothèque sorcière avec mon père pendant qu'il faisait des recherches sur les moldus,assez paradoxal,je sais. Et le reste du temps j'étais dans un laboratoire avec ma mère qui approvisionnait St-Mangouste en potions.

Ce n'était pas que j'étais réfractaire à l'idée de me faire des amis,juste que l'occasion de m'en faire ne s'était jamais présenté. Je ne savais pas de quoi on discutait ou ce qu'on faisait à mon âge,tout ce dont j'étais sûre c'était que si je me mettais à déblatérer sur les différentes utilisations du bézoar j'allais passer pour une folle.

Mon père avait beau être un sang-pur venant d'une famille plutôt...austère il était très doux et parfois un peu émotif,il n'accompagnait donc jamais ses enfants le jour de la rentrée. J'étais la cadette de de 5 enfants et la première à aller à Poudlard. Ma grande soeur Evie était aller à Durmstrang,Gareth et Millie étaient à BeauxBatons et mon frère Jace d'un an mon ainé avait été choisit pour suivre un «entraînement spécial» je ne sais où. J'aurai pu aller à BeauxBatons mais j'avais entendu des tas de légendes sur Poudlard et je n'aurai raté l'opportunité de vivre dans un endroit si extraordinaire pour rien au monde. De plus la Grande-Bretagne avait son petit charme et j'avais la chance de parler l'anglais couramment grâce à mon père lui-même anglais. Il était d'ailleurs lui aussi aller à Poudlard et en gardait un très bon souvenir.

-C'est l'heure ma chérie,me dit doucement ma mère.

Effectivement c'était l'heure,le train venait d'arriver et des élèves commençaient déjà à monter dans le Poudlard Express. Ma gorge se noua d'appréhension et je retins un sanglot. Ma mère me serra dans ses bras et fit quelques recommandations,elle me demanda d'envoyer au moins une lettre tous les trois jours pour être sûre que mon père ne harcèlerait pas le personnel de l'école. Si,si. Elle me demanda aussi de faire attention à certains sang-purs un peu trop portés sur la magie noire et la suprématie du sang. J'écoutais ses conseils d'une oreille distraite,trop perturbée pour vraiment l'écouter.

-Aurevoir,dis-je en attrapant ma valise.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue une dernière fois,j'attrapais ma valise et montais à l'intérieur du train sans me retourner. Je parcourais les compartiments doucement,j'en trouvais un vide et isolé et m'installais.

Je sortais Enjoy de mon sac et le posais sur mon épaule,il en profita pour aller se nicher sur ma nuque sous mes cheveux. Enjoy était mon rat il avait une fourrure grise clair douce et de petits yeux noirs. Je l'avais sauvé de la mort quand j'avais 8 ans,ma mère lui avait fait tester toutes sortes de potions et avait ensuite voulue le disséquer. Je m'étais entichée de lui et avais obligé ma mère à me le donner,il était un peu bizarre à cause de ce que lui avait fait ma mère mais il n'avait jamais mordu personne.

Je sortais un livre sur les propriétés de la mandragore en potions et m'y plongeais. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard un garçon et une fille entrèrent,voyant que je ne réagissais pas ils s'installèrent en face de moi.

-Je suis tellement contante,disait la fille,il y a tellement de nouvelles choses à découvrir. J'ai hâte de commencer les cours et de savoir en quoi ils consistent,qui plus est nous nous verrons plus souvent,dit-elle joyeusement.

Le garçon ne répondit rien,je me retenais de les observer à travers mes épais cils bruns je ne pu donc savoir si il acquiesçait ou si il ne l'écoutait simplement pas. Les courants d'air se faisant rude je décidais de me couvrir,je posais mon livre,prenais un plaide dans mon sac et mon couvrais. Je tournais la tête vers mes compagnons de voyage pour voir la fille me scruter de ses immenses yeux verts lumineux.

-Bonjour,dit-elle avec un sourire engageant. Je m'appelle Lily,et voici Séverus.

-Enchantée,dis-je en m'efforçant de paraître amicale. Je suis Marie.

-C'est ta première année à toi aussi ?

J'acquiesçais.

-On ne t'a pas dérangée au moins parce que si...

-Non,c'est très bien ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tant mieux. Tu as une idée la maison que tu voudrais intégrer ?

-Non,elles me paraissent toutes intéressantes à leur façon.

-Moi je pense être envoyée à Serdaigle,j'aime travailler et je suis rigoureuse. Et toi,Séverus ?

Notre compagnon si silencieux depuis de début du voyage paru s'éveiller d'un long sommeil.

-Aucune importance,marmonna t-il.

Lily sourit l'air de dire «désolée»,je lui fit un signe de tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas important.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Partie 1

Chapitre 2 - Partie 1

Un gros bonhomme barbu nous fit monter dans des sortes de barques que je serais tenté de surnommer «barquettes» tant elles semblaient friables. J'étais maintenant avec une fille brune à l'air hautain et un garçon plutôt chétif qui ne cessait de vomir par-dessus-bord s'attirant des grimaces de dégoût de la fille. Je ne savais pas si je devais être peinée pour lui ou carrément dégoutée,la fille, elle, m'exaspérait par ses mimiques et ses manières mais je suppose que l'on m'en voudrait si je la balançais dans le lac.

Cette horrible «voyage» finit je pénétrais dans l'endroit le plus extraordinaire que j'eus jamais vue, tout du sol au plafond était magique,ancien et lumineux. Je me retenais d'écarquiller les yeux comme une gamine qui mange du chocolat pour la première fois, malgré ça l'émerveillement dû se lire sur mon visage.

Mon père venait d'une famille noble et fortunée, il avait été renié parce qu'il était trop doux et fasciné par les moldus et surtout, n'ayons pas peur des mots,parce qu'il avait épousé une femme de «modeste lignée». Comme si l'on pouvait classer les êtres humains comme des chiens de races. C'est pour cette raison que je n'avais jamais rien vue qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à Poudlard. Mes parents ne m'avaient pas laissé fréquenter beaucoup de choses s'apparentant au monde magique, en excluant l'art des potions et les livres traitant de sujets magiques. Les seuls sorciers rencontré auparavant étaient mes parents et mes frères et soeurs.

Vous imaginez donc bien que, pour moi, cet endroit était comme un rêve, imprégné de magie. Au moment où nous sommes entrés dans cette salle féérique, avec ses bougies suspendues dans les airs et son ciel étoilé, j'ai su que je ne voudrais être nul par ailleurs, ma vie était ici.

Une femme austère appela les élèves de première année à monter un par un sur une estrade où était posé le légendaire Choixpeau sur un tabouret à trois pieds. L'angoisse et l'appréhension s'infiltrèrent à nouveau dans ma poitrine. Cet objet allait surement déterminer le reste de ma vie. Quand vint mon tour je pris une grande inspiration et m'asseyais en crispant les poings sur mes cuisses.

_«Une Brown cela faisait un moment. Je vois une grande soif de connaissances,une dose de courage, beaucoup de loyauté et... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, _**son rire rauque me déplut**_, beaucoup d'ambition et un besoin de faire ses preuves et de se démarquer. Voila un cocktail intéressant.»_

J'ouvrais les yeux et m'aperçu que mon placement avait apparemment duré plus que la moyenne parce qu'une partie des élèves me regardait en silence. Je me redressais et décrispais mon visage pour ne pas laisser transparaître mon trouble.

-SERPENTARD !

Je restais bouche bée quelques secondes. Serpentard. La maison des mages noirs. C'est maman qui n'allait pas être contente.

* * *

Je n'avais pas écris de lettre à mes parents, j'avais décidé que je le faire après une bonne nuit de sommeil vue les circonstances. J'essayais de m'endormir mais l'excitation que je ressentais à l'idée de commencer les cours demain me maintenait éveillée. Je décidais de descendre à la salle commune pour lire un peu, j'enfilais simplement ma robe de sorcier par dessus mon pyjama et prenais mon livre ainsi qu'un plaid. Je me blottissais dans un fauteuil près de la cheminé et entamais ma lecture.

* * *

Je ressentais la présence d'autres personnes à travers mes paupières clause mais la chaleur du feu était tellement réconfortante que je n'osais pas briser la barrière qui me séparait encore de la pleine conscience.

Des garçons je crois, ils parlaient trop doucement pour que je les comprenne. Un picotement désagréable me fit ouvrir les yeux, un garçon tirait sur une de mes mèches de cheveux. Je me redressais pour lui faire face dans la maison des serpents mieux valait faire bonne figure. D'autres garçons étaient installés sur un canapé un peu plus loin, ils semblaient observer notre échange.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Marie.

-Quel est ton nom, Marie ? demanda t-il de façon suffisante.

-Brown, répondis-je en relevant le menton.

-Brown. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une Marie chez les Brown, répliqua t-il d'un ton hautain.

Il commençait à m'énerver,pour qui se prenait-il ?

-Je suis d'une branche éloignée,je viens de France.

A sa façon de tiquer et à son sourire narquois je su qu'il savait qui j'étais. Ou plutôt de qui j'étais la fille. La fille d'un traitre. Pour ses gens-là en tout cas.

-Maintenant si ça ne te gêne pas ...

-Rosier, Evan Rosier.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il se prenait au sérieux.

-Bien, apparemment dans ce pays vous avez un problème avec les prénoms, alors, Rosier, si ça ne te dérange pas trop j'aimerais aller me coucher.

-Non,biensur que non Brown, dit-il en s'écartant.

J'attrapais mes affaires et me dirigeais vers les escaliers menant à mon dortoir j'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir le garçon du train qui me jeta un regard ennuyé. Il avait des cheveux longs bruns et luisants, des yeux noirs et perçants ainsi qu'une peau blafarde et un nez aquilin. Séverus.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Partie 2

Chapitre 2 - Partie 2

Mon troisième cours de la journée allait débuter. J'avais discuté avec quelques personnes de ma maison qui étaient finalement plus sympathiques que ce qu'elles laissaient présager, l'ami de Lily par contre paraissait fréquenter des gens peu recommandables pour ce que j'en avais vue mais il était aussi vrai qu'il avait l'air plus solitaire qu'autre chose.

J'étais toute excitée à l'idée d'avoir un cours de potions même si je doutais fortement que ce professeur soit à la hauteur de ma mère, en toute objectivité. Sachant qu'aucun Serdaigle ne voudrait d'une Serpentard à ses cotés, je devais donc m'asseoir avec un autre Serpentard. J'avais le choix entre la fille hautaine de la «barquette», Evan Rosier, Séverus ou un garçon blond qui me dévisageait d'une façon extrêmement dérangeante.

Je me plaçais à coté du garçon du train, il n'avait pas l'air très engageant mais avec un peu de chance il ne ferait pas attention à moi. Le professeur commença à déblatérer sur des choses plus ou moins intéressantes et je me laissais absorber par les imperfections de la table que je dessinais du bout des doigts. Bizarrement j'étais fascinée par les meubles en bois, ils gardaient les marques du temps, comme nous.

-C'est un mauvais.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que c'était mon voisin qui avait parlé. La stupéfaction passée je me tournais vers lui.

-Quoi ? chuchotais-je.

-C'est un mauvais, il est plus là pour se pavaner que pour enseigner les potions.

Je regardais notre ventru professeur qui se dandinait d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, en me concentrant je pu comprendre qu'il parlait d'excellence et de talent.

-Je ne peux que t'approuver sur ce point, chuchotais-je.

* * *

Après une heure interminable où le professeur Slughorn s'écouta parler nous commencions enfin à faire des potions. J'allais chercher les ingrédients nécessaires pendant que Séverus faisait bouillir le chaudron. Je choisissais une dernière racine quand je sentis que l'on tirait sur mes longs cheveux, Evan Rosier avait l'air content d'avoir produit son petit effet.

Je passais près lui pour retourner à ma paillasse lorsque ma jambe crocheta innocemment la sienne, j'eus la satisfaction d'entendre Slughorn lui dire de faire attention à où il mettait les pieds et retins le sourire qui menaçait de s'étendre sur mon visage.

-C'était une façon plutôt primitive de réagir, dit Séverus tout en coupant un lombric en morceaux.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

* * *

Les cours étaient terminés et j'étais contente de pouvoir me reposer un peu. J'allais dans mon dortoir que je partageais avec quatre autres filles : Angélica Dark une brune au long visage assez taciturne, Brunie Powell une blonde plutôt aimable pour une sang-pur, la brune hautaine avec qui j'avais fait le voyage en barque et dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom et Marla Stevenson une fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus qui semblait vouloir se faire oublier. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit née-moldue ? Si c'était le cas j'espérais pour elle qu'elle en avait dans le ventre.

Je sortais une plume et un parchemin pour écrire à mes parents, regrettant mes bons vieux stylos. Je leur fis un topos global de mon arrivée à Poudlard et leur dis de ne pas s'inquiéter. Je prenais Enjoy que je n'avais pas vue depuis le déjeuner et le laissais se faufiler sous ma chemise.

* * *

Je devais bien tourner dans le château depuis 20 minutes quand j'aperçu Lily et Séverus. Celle-ci vint à ma rencontre.

-Marie ! C'est de la folie tout ça,n'est ce pas ? me demanda t-elle tout en embrassant Poudlard d'un geste des bras, un sourire extatique sur le visage.

Je n'étais donc pas la seule à être fascinée par tant de magie.

-Oui, dis-je en souriant de sa bonne humeur communicative.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Séverus, puis demandais sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

-Tu n'as pas de problèmes avec la fraternisation intermaison alors ?

-Non, biensur que non, je trouve tout ça absurde. Après tout nous sommes tous des sorciers,non ?

-C'est vrai.

-Je vous laisse, on m'attend, dit Séverus en partant sans nous laisser le temps de réagir.

-Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir il n'est pas très loquace.

-J'avais remarqué.

-Alors, tu allais te balader dans le parc ?

-Non, je tentais tant bien que mal de trouver la volière.

-Dans ce cas tu es vraiment au mauvais endroit, m'apprit-elle. La volière est à l'autre bout du château. Je t'accompagne si tu veux.

-Ce serait gentil, j'ai un sens de l'orientation assez défectueux.

Nous nous mîmes en route et Lily me parla un peu d'elle. Elle m'apprit qu'elle était née de parents moldus, ce dont je me doutais, qu'elle avait une soeur mais qu'elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques, qu'elle était contente d'avoir atterrit chez les Gryffondor, je lui fis remarquer que ça allait très bien avec ses cheveux tout ce rouge ce qui la fit rire. Elle me parla de son enfance moldue,de comment elle avait découvert qu'elle était une sorcière et de son amitié de longue date avec Séverus.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Partie 1

Chapitre 3 - Partie 1

_Seconde semaine d'Octobre_

Je m'étais relativement bien adaptée à ma nouvelle vie à Poudlard, j'avais plus ou moins des amis : Lily,Brunie,Marla, même Angélica m'adressait la parole de temps à autre quand nous étions seules.

Evan Rosier se plaisait à me faire des coups bas, ce que je lui rendais bien il faut l'avouer.

Je donnais du coeur à l'ouvrage dans mes devoirs, j'envoyais des lettres à ma famille, rien de bien spécial, jusque là.

* * *

L'air commençait à être frais, je m'étais emmitouflée dans ma cape et j'avais revêtue une écharpe aux couleurs de ma maison. Je me dirigeais vers l'endroit du parc où était censé se dérouler mon premier cours de vol. Peu d'élèves étaient arrivés, les balais étaient disposés en deux lignes qui se faisaient face, d'un coté les Serpentard et de l'autre les Gryffondor.

Lily me salua de la main et je lui souris. Deux garçons de sa maison froncèrent les sourcils : deux bruns, un avec des lunettes et les yeux noisettes et l'autre avec des cheveux plus longs et des yeux gris. Je les ignorais et me plaçais à gauche de Marla.

-Tu as la trouille ? demandais-je.

Marla se tourna vers moi, elle était pâle et ne cessait de déglutir.

-Hé,ça va ?

-Ou...oui,ça va.

Marla était une née-moldue, elle n'avait surement jamais pensé qu'elle volerait un jour sur un balais.

-Tu as le vertige, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle crispa les mâchoires mais ne répondit pas.

-Tu as le vertige, murmurais-je. Ecoute, n'ai pas peur.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-Je ne plaisante pas, tu ne dois surtout pas avoir peur. Ton balais est une entité à par entière, il va sentir ta peur et se cabrer comme un cheval . Tu ne dois faire qu'un avec lui, lui accorder ta confiance.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-J'ai déjà volé avec mon père quand j'étais petite.

-Alors... Je dois lui faire confiance, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, et te détendre au maximum, ces balais sont vieux ils ont certainement leur petit caractère.

-Ce n'est pas très rassurant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne te laissera t'écraser.

-Ca ce n'est pas sûre, siffla une voix nasillarde.

-La ferme Rosier !

-Quoi c'est vrai, ce ne sera qu'une sang-de-bourbe de moins, qui plus est elle entache la réputation de notre maison.

Marla ferma les paupières et baissa la tête, quant à moi je m'apprêtais à aller décrocher la tête de Rosier de son corps quand une main m'agrippa le bras.

-Pas maintenant, me souffla Séverus.

Rosier arborait un sourire satisfait qui m'emplit de rage.

-Non ! chuchota une voix.

Lily me jeta un regard inquiet.

-Bien ! Le cours va commencer,placez vous chacun à coté d'un balais.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Rosier.

Le professeur Shponk, un grand homme très maigre, nous expliqua la marche à suivre et nous demanda de nous élever de seulement cinquante centimètres pour commencer. Je réussi au troisième essais et décidais de rester assise sur mon balais pour observer les autres.

Les deux garçons bruns de tout à l'heure se débrouillaient plutôt bien, surtout celui avec des lunettes.

Lily tremblait mais elle semblait tenir bon, je lui lançais un sourire que j'espérais réconfortant.

Rosier, pour mon plus grand plaisir, se débrouillait sur son balais comme si il essayait de maîtriser un taureau.

Marla n'avait pas encore osé décoller.

Brunie semblait tout à fait à l'aise.

Angélica... Angélica était assise sur la pelouse comme pour protester.

La dernière fille de Serpentard, qui j'avais finit par l'apprendre s'appelait Chandra Fergusson, avait elle aussi réussi l'exercice et regardait les autres avec dédain ce qui m'agaça au plus au point.

Je décidais d'aider Marla et me posais à coté d'elle.

-Ca va aller Marla.

-Je ne peux pas.


	5. Chapitre 3 - Partie 2

Chapitre 3 - Partie 2

-Mais si, tu peux.

Je me plaçais face à elle.

-Vas-y met toi en position, aller. Tu vas me regarder dans les yeux. Voila, ne me lâches plus du regard. Maintenant tapes du pied pour t'envoler, aller.

Je m'élevais en même temps qu'elle tout en continuant à la fixer. Elle tressaillit et son balais se cabra.

-Marla regardes moi. Juste moi.

Nous continuâmes à nous élever jusqu'à un mètre du sol.

-Voila, décrispes toi. Laisses l'esprit du balais se lier au tiens. Ne résistes pas.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure elle réussi à se tenir droite sans trembler.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, oui merci, dit elle avec un pauvre sourire.

Le professeur Shponk ordonna à Angélica de retourner au château, il avait l'air exaspéré. Tous les autres ayant à peu près réussi, le professeur nous donna l'autorisation de voler librement en restant dans son champs de vision.

Rosier avait l'air d'énerver Brunie qui à mon avis lui serait bien rentrée dedans, Lily et Séverus observaient la scène en chuchotant à voix basse. Je me plaçais à coté de Marla.

-On fait une petite balade ?

Elle acquiesça. Nous fîmes le tour du groupe, puis je la laissais se poser et m'assaillais dans l'herbe avec elle.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui. Je suis contente.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, je ne l'aurai pas fait sans toi.

-Je t'en prie.

Lily vint s'asseoir près de nous et nous observâmes les autres en silence. Brunie fit

s'écraser Rosier ce qui m'arracha un sourire : on n'est Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas. Séverus, était à l'écart, il se contentait de flotter,perdu dans ses pensées ; son regard accrocha le miens il fronça les sourcils. Je me tournais vers Lily.

-Il est toujours aussi... Fermé ?

-Qui ça ? Ah Séverus ! Oui, plus ou moins, mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

* * *

_29 octobre_

Je n'avais pas vue Enjoy depuis bientôt trois jours et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Il avait l'habitude d'être en liberté mais je craignais qu'un chat ou même un hibou n'en n'est fait son diner. J'avais retourné mon dortoir ainsi que la salle commune mais il n'était nul part. J'inspectais chaque cachot en espérant le trouver entrain de de grignoter un vieux meuble ou un rideau. Sans résultat.

J'étais à deux doigts de pleurer, c'était idiot, il n'était pas un être humain mais il faisait

partit de ma vie depuis tellement longtemps. Qui plus est c'était une sorte de lien avec ma famille. Un coeur qui battait contre moi pour m'aider à m'endormir loin des gens que j'aimais.

Je rentrais à ma salle commune et décidais d'attendre le lendemain pour lancer les avis de recherches. Je me pelotonnais dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné des autres élèves en attendant de voir arriver Marla et Brunie qui viendraient se doucher avant le diner.

La salle commune de Serpentard était située dans les cachots, sous le lac. L'ambiance était tamisé, pas froide comme on aurait pu le penser, juste sombre. Elle était munie de fauteuils et de canapés verts confortables, de plusieurs petites tables de travail et de lampes vertes. Des tapisseries grises brodées d'argent étaient tendues aux murs et de confortables tapis anciens couvraient le sol. Une cheminée sculptée de serpents nous réchauffait tant bien que mal malgré les courants d'air.

Quelqu'un soupira en s'asseyant devant moi. Pitié pas Rosier, je n'étais pas apte à m'occuper de lui, là, tout de suite.

-Tu sais, si tu laisses les autres te voir aussi vulnérable il est probable que tu attires tous les cinglés pratiquant de magie noire, qui plus est nous sommes à Serpentard, chuchota une voix doucereuse.

-Tu sais, Séverus, ton optimisme m'emplit de joie et de fierté d'être à Serpentard.

Il ne me répondit pas alors je levais la tête pour voir son visage : il était fermé, comme à son habitude. Son attitude me fit sourire.

-J'ai perdu mon rat, et j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

Il me fixa quelques secondes. Je crois qu'il était perplexe. Il se mordit les lèvres puis

soupira une énième fois.

-Comment s'appelle t-il ?

-Euh...mon rat...Enjoy, pourquoi ?

Il sortit sa baguette et je me retins de paniquer. Il murmura quelque chose et Enjoy apparu en flottant de l'escalier des garçons. J'attrapais ma bestiole au vol et frottais sa douce fourrure contre ma joue puis le laissais se faufiler derrière mes cheveux. Sous le coup de la joie je pris la main de Severus et le remerciais en souriant comme une idiote. Il parut mal à l'aise mais ne dit rien. Lorsque que je vis son ébauche de sourire je fus contente de ne pas avoir reculé en le voyant dégainer sa baguette.


	6. Chapitre 4

Et non, je ne suis pas morte, enfin je crois. Voici mon quatrième chapitre.

**Craquinettedu31 :** Tes reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir et m'ont redonné la pêche 3

* * *

Chapitre 4

_Novembre_

Un Serdaigle venait de transformer son crapaud en tasse, jusque là rien d'anormal pour

un cours de métamorphose, sauf qu'une tasse qui coasse ça n'a rien de normal. Elle était également pourvue de pattes et elle poursuivait furieusement son propriétaire qui criait en se faufilant entre les tables. Les Serpentards étaient biensur tous hilares tandis que les Serdaigles, eux, jetaient un regard ennuyé à leur comparse.

Plus peinée par l'animal que par son maître, et aussi exaspérée par réprimandes du Professeur McGonagall, je décidais de rendre sa forme à la bestiole, mais tout ce passa trop vite et je transformais le Serdaigle en crapaud. Les hennissements (si, si) de McGonagall redoublèrent et elle me houspilla à mon tour. Désormais même les Serdaigles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de pouffer.

Soudain les deux métamorphoses s'annulèrent et le calme se fit dans la classe, tout le monde attendait la sentence.

-Miss Brown... Monsieur Abbott, vous viendrez tous les deux demain soir et vous rangerez ma classe, vous ferez ça tous les soirs jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Maintenant sortez ! Sortez tous !

Je ne me fis pas prier, je déguerpissais de la classe plus vite que mon ombre.

* * *

M'assaillant dans un coin isolé du parc je poussais une plainte. Quelques minutes plus tard une personne vint s'asseoir à coté de moi et me donna un léger coup d'épaule.

-J'ai entendue dire que tu avais fait des siennes.

Je me mordis les lèvres mais un sourire fit frémir les coins de ma bouche. Lily avait le don de dédramatiser.

-Aller,c'est rien ! Et puis ton sort était parfaitement réussi, et du premier coup en plus.

Elle arriva à ses fins, je souriais de toutes les dents.

-Lily, Lily, Lily...

-Bah quoi ?!

-T'es bien une Gryffondor, dis-je avec un sourire énigmatique ne me levant.

-Mais où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Je dois y aller, à plus tard Lily. On se voit dans la Grande Salle, promis-je en courant vers la bibliothèque.

* * *

Je m'assaillais et vis à mon plus grand plaisir les Gryffondors me jeter des regards noirs.

-Mais Marie qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna mon amie rousse.

-Et bien je fais ce que j'ai dit, je mange avec toi.

-Je ne l'avais pas compris comme ça.

-Je sais ! dis-je en souriant.

Un garçon de première année aux yeux gris me fixait.

-Un problème ?

-Nous ne voulons pas de Serpentard à notre table.

-Déjà je te trouve bien prétentieux de prendre parole à la place de tes camarades, ensuite

cette table appartient à l'école.

-Mais...dit-il en frappant du point sur la table.

-Alors on s'assoit ici aujourd'hui ! dit Brunie en s'assaillant devant moi, coupant la chique au garçon.

-Non ! s'exclama le garçon.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, dit Marla en s'assaillant à coté de moi.

-Ici c'est la table des Gryffondors ! tonna le garçon. G-R-Y-F-F-O...

-Sans commentaire, soupira Angélica en prenant place à son tour.

-Vous avez fait le devoir de DCFM ? demanda Brunie.

-J'ai commencé mais c'est vraiment difficile, commença Marla.

-Vous n'avez rien à faire là, dit le garçon en se levant d'un coup, le silence se fit à la table des Gryffondors. Nous voulons pas de sales Serpentards ! Allez polluer votre table !

Je le fixais quelques secondes avant de sentir une impulsion prendre possession de mon bras, j'attrapais mon verre et lui envoyais le contenu à la figure. Il se figea et nous en profitâmes pour reprendre notre conversation.

* * *

_Ce petit accrochage, même si j'étais loin de m'en douter à cet instant, aura une incidence sur mon futur, vous verrez._

* * *

_Avril_

Il faisait bon, l'air était frais mais aucun nuage ne venait voiler le soleil de midi. J'avais décidé de sauter le déjeuner pour pour profiter du beau temps avant d'être obligée de retournée en cours.

-Je croyais que tu «détestais» le soleil.

-Ah Séverus, tu sais toujours comment gâcher mes instants de paix, dis-je en me redressant sur les coudes.

-«Instants de paix» , aurais-tu viré Pouffsoufle ?

-Pourrais-tu arrêté, s'il te plais, de me foutre des guillemets partout ?!

Et il y a des gens qui osent dirent que les écoles privées nous rendent distingués.

-Peut être. Je suppose.

Je soupirais et me rallongeais en fermant les yeux.

-Je t'ai pris de la tarte à la mélasse, dit il en me la tendant de telle façon que je fus obligée

de m'asseoir à mon tour.

-Oiseau de mauvaise augure, grommelais-je en mordant dans ma tarte.

Séverus et moi étions devenus amis, enfin je crois. Difficile d'avoir des certitudes sur quelqu'un comme lui. En tout cas il m'adressait la parole de sa propre initiative, il ne me trouvait pas exaspérante et il m'apportait parfois à manger quand je sautais un repas. Oh, il était aussi mon binôme de potions.

-Dis, Séverus...

-Oui. Marie, dit-il de façon sarcastique.

-Tu comptes lui dire un jour à Lily ?

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais lui dire ?

-Bah, que tu es amoureux d'elle.

Il me jeta un regard noir et je faillis m'étouffer avec un bout de tarte.

-Tu es trop pressée, comme d'habitude, dit Lily en s'asseyant entre nous.

-Lily ! m'écriais-je.

Séverus écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? demandais-je, complètement paniquée.

-Depuis «que tu es amoureux d'elle», sourit-elle. Alors Séverus, pour qui as-tu le béguin ?

Séverus ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite sans qu'un son n'en sorte. Mon

esprit fila à toute allure.

-Pour Marla ! criais-je.

Mes deux amis me lancèrent un regard perplexe.

-Pour Marla, répétais-je plus bas. Mais surtout n'en parle à personne hein.

-Biensur que non, assura Lily en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demandais-je.

Séverus profita du fait que Lily est fermé les yeux pour me donner un coup dans

l'épaule.

-Aïe ! soufflais-je en le fusillant du regard.

-Eh bien c'est une bonne chose que Séverus se lie avec d'autres personnes.

La cloche sonna et la conversation prit fin.

* * *

-Je ne compte pas lui dire.

-Hein, quoi ? Aïe !

Je m'étais coupée en éminçant des racines. Je m'essuyais vite le doigt pour ne pas les contaminer. Séverus m'attrapa le doigt et fit couler quelques gouttes de Fleur de Roséa dessus ce qui referma ma coupure instantanément.

-Dommage que ça ne fonctionne que pour les petites blessures, murmura t'il.

-Oui effectivement, écartais-je. Tu ne vas pas dire quoi à qui ?

Séverus roula des yeux.

-Aurais-tu une mémoire de poisson rouge ? Me demanda t'il en tournant la potion.

-Non, je n'ai pas une mémoire de... Ah ! Tu parles de notre conversation d'hier.

Il émit un faux soupir de soulagement, du genre : elle a finit par se réveiller la fifille. Je

lui écrasais le pied.

-Sauvageonne !

-Tout à fait ! Donc tu n'avoueras pas ton éternelle amour à la jolie rouquine, dis-je d'un ton théâtrale en levant les bras au ciel.

Séverus me regarda du coin de l'oeil, plusieurs Serpentards m'observèrent du haut de leur mépris. Je leur fis à tous, mon plus beau sourire niais. Brunie me fit un clin d'oeil tout en se retenant de pouffer et cette chère Chandra fronça son «noble nez» en tournant sa potion.

-Ce que les anglais peuvent manquer d'humour, marmonnais-je en jetant mes racines

dans la potion.

-C'est plutôt ton humour qui est défaillant, ricana Rosier en passant près de notre table.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord, souffla Séverus.

Je plantais mon couteau à 2 millimètres de sa main et lui jetais mon regard le plus noir. Il écarquilla les yeux et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais, marmonna t'il.


	7. Chapitre 5

Coucou =) Toujours pas morte et non ! Voici mon nouveau chapitre, plus long que d'habitude.

**Craquinettedu31 :** Tu sais que je t'adore 3 J

Merci aussi aux autres personne qui me suivent.

Enjoy =)

* * *

Chapitre 5

_Juin_

Je mourrais de chaud sous mon épaisse robe de sorcier noire, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse faire si chaud en Angleterre. Mon heure d'histoire de la magie passait au ralentit, qui pouvait bien s'intéresser aux Gobelins ? Qui pouvait s'intéresser aux Gobelins lorsqu'il faisait 25 °C ? Un vieux fantôme qui ne savait qu'il en était un. Pauvre homme.

-Aïe !

Un objet non identifié venait de heurter ma tête, ma voisine de table,en l'occurrence, Marla, était bien trop laconique pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit. Comme le reste de la classe d'ailleurs. En me retournant je vis Rosier que sa blague débile faisait bien rire. Je murmurais un «Wingardium Leviosa» à l'intention de son pot d'encre qui s'éleva majestueusement - et alors, c'est ma vie, j'ai le droit dans rajouter - dans les airs. Il suivit des yeux la ligne que fit le pot en flottant, comme hypnotisé. Et le pot se renversa sur sa tête, comme «par magie».

La délivrance arriva et je rangeais mes affaires sous le regard furieux de mon débile camarade Serpentard. Marla était à moitié hagard et ne remarqua rien.

Dans le parc j'enlevais ma robe de sorcier et la posais sur l'herbe pour m'y asseoir.

-C'est moi ou Binns est de plus en plus soporifique ?

-C'est toi. Il a toujours été comme ça, soupirais-je.

-Ca doit être la chaleur.

* * *

_J'aimais bien discuter avec Marla, elle était douce et toujours à l'écoute._

_Elle me manquera._

* * *

Vous savez ce que je me rappellerais toujours de ma première année à Poudlard ? Les couleurs, la chaleur heureuse, la plénitude,l' innocence. Cette année fut la plus extraordinaire de ma vie, même le sortilège d'oubliettes ne m'ôtera pas ça, jamais.

-J'ai bien compris que c'était un sujet que tu n'abordais pas, mais tu me connais maintenant, je met toujours les pieds dans le plat. Alors, pourquoi ne rentres-tu jamais chez toi pendant les vacances ?

Il se tourna vers moi et ses cheveux noirs corbeau (comme ça lui correspondait bien) lui retombèrent sur le visage. C'est dingue ce que j'ai pu passer comme temps affalée dans l'herbe dans ma vie, à se demander pourquoi des insectes n'avaient pas encore élu domicile dans mes oreilles.

-Marie, Marie, Marie, pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à saccager mes instants de paix ?

-Tes «instants de paix», serais-tu entrain de virer Poufsouffle ?

Il fronça les sourcils et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Déviante, soupira t-il.

Je me rappelais de ma question et redevenais instantanément sérieuse. Etait-il orphelin ?

-S'il te plait, réponds moi, je ne révélerais jamais aucun de tes secrets, je te le jure.

Il se redressa d'un coup, son était visage déformé par la colère et mon ventre se serra.

-C'est tellement facile pour toi, tu es une sang-pure, dit-il en repliant ses genoux contre lui.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je me mordillais les lèvres quelques secondes puis je posais ma tête contre son épaule en le poussant légèrement.

-Tu sais ma mère à des ancêtres moldus, et je n'ai jamais connu la famille de mon père à cause de ça.

-Mais ce sont des ancêtres lointains ! Moi j'ai un connard de père moldu, dit il, sa voix se brisant sur les derniers mots.

J'eus un haut-le-coeur, mes yeux me brulaient. Personne n'insultait son père de cette façon sans raison, en tout cas je n'imaginais même pas pouvoir qualifier le mien ainsi. J'attrapais son bras tout en essayant de maitrisé ma voix, puis je murmurais :

-Pardon, je n'aurais jamais dû insister sur ce sujet, ne m'en veux pas. Tu sais, si tu veux tu pourras venir passer du temps chez moi.

Il tressaillit puis se crispa.

-Qu'est-ce que dirais tes parents si quelqu'un comme moi venait chez eux ?!

-Ils seraient sans doute surpris, dis-je en imaginant la réaction de mes parents, mais heureux que j'ai enfin un ami de mon âge. Et ils t'accepteraient ; mes parents acceptent tout le monde, quelles que soit leurs origines.

-Tu crois ?

-Evidemment. Si tu veux tu peux même venir dès le début des vacances, j'enverrais une lettre à mes parents pour les prévenir.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je te laisse y réfléchir, dis-je. Je dois rejoindre Lily à la bibliothèque pour l'aider à faire son devoir de potions.

Je me levais et époussetais mes vêtements.

-Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Lily.

-Même moi, je ne peux qu'adorer cette petite Gryffondor.

* * *

-Donc Roséa annule Cllamore.

-C'est ça.

Lily referma l'ouvrage et soupira de soulagement.

-Je croyais que ça ne finirait jamais.

-Moi je pars du principe que tout a une fin.

-On peut voir les choses comme ça.

* * *

_Poudlard Express_

Je m'étais calée dans un des compartiments du fond et me servais de ma veste comme oreiller. La porte s'ouvrit et se ferma.

-Ta proposition tient toujours ?

-Severus, murmurais-je la bouche pâteuse.

-Ta proposition tient toujours ? répéta t-il, impatiemment.

-Ma proposition ? demandais-je, en essayant de d'organiser mes pensées.

-Ton invitation !

-Ah ! Oui, biensur.

-Je viens, me dit-il d'un air décidé que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Chouette, dis-je, maitrisant mon enthousiasme.

-D'accord. Je te laisse dormir.

-Bonne nuit, Severus, soufflais-je en me réinstallant.

-Bonne nuit Marie, murmura t-il.

* * *

_Eté - 1972_

Je recrachais la pâte marron ignoble en manquant de m'étouffer, je passais ensuite ma langue sous l'eau en retenant un haut-le-coeur.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! demanda Severus.

Mon frère Gareth se tordait de rire, il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Sa tignasse blonde s'agitait de haut en bas au rythme de ses soubresauts. Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis absolument pas blonde, si, ça son importance.

-Tu as mis du sel !

-J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit de faire.

-Je t'ai dit trois cuillères du pot avec le couvercle rouge !

Gareth s'écroula au sol et se cogna la tête contre le pied de la table.

-Non, tu m'as dit le couvercle noir !

-Non, j'ai dit le rouge.

-Si tu veux, on va dire que tu as dit ça.

-Mais c'est ce que j'ai dit !

-Biensur.

Un morceau de pâte s'écrasa d'un coup sur son visage, ma bouche forma un «O». Je n'avais pas bougé, Gareth non plus. Une seule solution : un sortilège informulé, et accidentel. Je restais coite un moment, attendant le réaction de mon ombrageux ami.

J'éclatais sans le vouloir d'un rire nerveux qui contamina bientôt les deux garçons.

Tant pis pour le gâteau.

* * *

L'eau glacée me fit du bien, j'avais enlevé mes chaussures pour tremper mes pieds dans la rivière et je n'étais pas déçue.

-Tu vas attraper la mort, marmonna Severus en s'asseyant à mes cotés.

-Si ce n'est pas ça c'est la chaleur qui me tuera, grognais-je.

-Tu en rajoutes beaucoup, tu ne penses pas ?

-Non.

Il me donna un coup d'épaule et je souris. Nous étions seules tous les deux, les autres avaient préférés rester à la maison à végéter.

-J'espère que je ne dérange pas ta famille, ça fait déjà un moment que...

-La ferme ! Tu es ridicule. Nous sommes tous heureux de t'avoir à la maison, qui plus est quand Jace et Evie ne sont pas là ça fait toujours un grand vide.

-Ils s'absentes souvent ?

-Disons qu'ils sont assez...Indépendants. Ca attriste mes parents de ne pas voir leur enfants souvent, alors plus il y a de gens dans leur maison plus ils sont contents. Et puis moi aussi je suis contente, avant cette année je n'avais jamais eus d'amis.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de faire un très bon ami.

-Mhh peut être pas, mais moi non plus.

* * *

Severus et moi étions allongés dans la chambre que je partageais habituellement avec Jace. Nous étions couchés depuis près de 2 heures mais aucun de nous n'avait envie de dormir.

-Dis Sev' ? dis-je en m'adressant au noir.

-Marie, soupira t-il.

-Est-ce que tu aimes...Non,rien.

-Quoi ?!

-Non non.

-Marie !

Je soufflais quelques secondes.

-Tes parents ? Est-ce que tu aimes tes parents ?

Je n'espérais même pas avoir une réponse à cette question, mais le noir dans lequel ma chambre était plongé me rendait plus confiante. Avez- vous remarqué que lorsque l'on est plongé dans le noir on chuchote, même si ce n'est pas nécessaire ? Le noir a quelque chose de profond et d'intime.

-Non, souffla-t-il.

Je tournais ma langue quelques secondes.

-Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

C'est dingue le genre de promesses que l'on peut se faire quand on est enfant, on n'a pas conscience de la portée des mots ni de tout ce qu'ils peuvent entrainer. N'empêche que cette promesse-là, je n'ai jamais pu la regretter.

* * *

_Point de vue externe_

Severus aidait Millie et Gareth à mettre le couvert pendant que Mme Brown s'affairait dans la cuisine. Marie était partie chercher du lait et Mr Brown... Mr Brown était difficile à localiser même dans sa propre maison.

-Alors, Poudlard, est-ce que c'est aussi bien que ce qu'en dit Marie ? demanda Millie.

-Je ne saurais pas dire, répondit Severus.

Millie ne se démonta pas.

-Toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Quelles sont tes impressions ? insista-t'elle.

-Mil' laisse-le tranquille, il n'a peut être pas envie de subir un interrogatoire, soupira Gareth.

Le blonde fit une grimace à son jumeau.

-Severus ? appela Mme Brown.

-Oui, Madame ?

-Viens, j'ai besoin d'aide.

Le jeune garçon se précipita dans la cuisine où il trouva Mme Brown devant une marmite en fonte.

-Tu voudrais bien découper le pain en tranches, le mettre dans la panière et le poser sur la table s'il te plait ?

Il s'exécuta et quand il entra dans la salle à manger il eut juste le temps de déposer le pain avant que Marie ne l'entraine à l'extérieur de la pièce.

-Oh, je vois que tu t'intègres bien, sourit-elle avant de lui prendre la main pour qu'il la suive dans le jardin.

-Mais où est-ce qu'on va ? Il pleut des cordes et un orage se prépare, grogna le garçon.

-Chut, l'enjoignit la jeune fille.

_Fin du point de vue externe_

* * *

J'attirais Severus jusqu'à notre buisson de fraises et le fis accroupir.

-Regardes, murmurais-je.

Je lui montrais une couleuvre qui s'enroulait paresseusement au pied du buisson.

-C'est bizarre de trouver une couleuvre ici, s'étonna t-il.

-En partant du principe que nous sommes des sorciers rien ne devrait t'étonner.

-Ca n'est pas aussi extraordinaire que tu le penses d'être sorcier.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tout ces préjugés, cette haine...

-Pour ça c'est est à la race humaine que tu devrais en vouloir, dis-je en me relevant. Pas aux sorciers. Aller ! m'écriais-je. Allons nous remplir la panse avant que je ne fasse une crise d'hypoglycémie.

-Avec ce que tu t'es enfilé tout à l'heure ça ne risque pas, soupira Severus.


	8. Chapitre 6

Bonjour bienvenue en seconde année. Je suis Dieu merci (ou pas) en vacances et j'ai donc plus de temps pour écrire. Alors je sais que je ne me suis pas attarder sur la partie « Poudlard » pour la précédente année mais j'ai bien l'intention de réparer ça à l'avenir.

* * *

_**Craquinettedu31 :**_ Toi, ma seule lectrice à ne pas être une fantôme,je te remerci ***mouah*** (3) XD. Tu ne m'as pas ennuyée du tout ^^

Ca m'a fait plaisir au contraire.

Alors, ici il ne pleut pas l'air est frais mais il y a du soleil. Chez moi on n'a jamais fêté Halloween, c'est triste je sais.

Perso le changement d'heure ça m'a plu, j'aurai l'impression de plus dormir avant d'aller en cours. J'ai dit que j'étais juste super heureuse d'être en vacances ? Non,bah je le dis.

Puisqu'on en est là hier j'ai été au centre commercial avec une copine et je me suis acheter des vernis trop mignons, mes premier vernis persos. Un noir (non je ne suis pas gothique XD), un bleu (jean, trop beau O_O), un rouge (super classe) et un vert (une de mes deux couleur préférées). Ca peut paraître bizarre comme couleurs de vernis mais tu as bien du te rendre compte je j'étais loin d'être classic. J'ai aussi acheté mon premier crayon noir, j'ai envie d'essayer le maquillage. Je regarde pas mal de tutoriels sur Youtube (surtout ceux d'EnjoyPhoenix, je l'adore).

Euh, quoi d'autres ?... J'ai bien pris en compte ce que tu m'as dit au sujet des parent de Severus et Marie. A voir plus tard =)

Aller, je te laisse lire. Bisous ^^'

Enjoy

***I_I***

* * *

Chapitre 6

_1972 - Seconde année_

J'étais pressée de voir mes amis, ils m'avaient tellement manqué. Lily et son incroyable pouvoir de persuasion, Brunie et ses frasques, Marla et sa gentillesse et tous les autres avec qui je discutais plus rarement. Ainsi que Severus, il était rentré chez lui deux semaines avant la fin de l'été et n'avait répondu à aucune de mes lettres. J'étais très inquiète, d'après ce que je savais ces parents étaient loin d'être aimants et compatissants comme les miens. Je fis comme d'habitude, je prenais un livre et patientais. Sauf que cette fois je me rongeais les sangs.

Et ce ne serait pas la première fois.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard Lily arriva, suivie par Severus. Il avait l'air fatigué, les traits marqués et un bleu de la taille d'un œuf sur la joue. A cette vue le souffle me manqua.

«Mon Dieu» murmura une voix dans ma tête.

Lily et moi n'osions parler, après quelques minutes elle s'excusa et partie dire bonjour à ses camarades de Gryffondor.

-Est-ce que...

-Oui, me coupa t-il.

J'allais lui demander si on l'avais battu, du moins j'allais essayer de lui demander.

-Pardon, murmurais-je, pas très sûre de moi.

-Arrête de tout le temps t'excuser, siffla t-il.

-Je m'excuse si j'en ai envie, dis-je en imitant son ton.

Il me regarda du coin de l'oeil et je lui souris comme je le faisais souvent quand je faisais exprès de l'irriter.

-Je ne te demande pas ce que tu as fait cet été.

-Sauf si tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête depuis, ironisa t-il.

Prenant un faux air vexé je lui lançais une boite de Chocogrenouille mais ça ne lui arracha qu'une vague grimace. Probablement que sourire lui était douloureux.

-Moi j'ai passé un très bon été si tu veux savoir. Avec un ami a moi, il est marrant et surprenant, mais je crois que je ne suis pas prête de le revoir. D'ailleurs il ne m'a donné aucune nouvelle depuis et je m'inquiète.

-Je suis désolé, souffla t-il.

-Ta manie de t'excuser est vraiment...

Il me rejeta la boite de Chocogrenouille mais vide cette fois et je pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je me levais et m'installais à coté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda t-il quand je sortis ma baguette

Je lui attrapais doucement le menton pour lui maintenir le visage et passais ma baguette sur la partie abimée. Le bleu s'estompa puis disparu.

-Voilà ! m'exclamais-je. Comme neuf.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

-Non et alors, moi non plus.

Jouer les idiotes ça fonctionne presque toujours.

-Idiote.

Mais pas avec Severus.

-Tu sais, Rogue, ce serait beaucoup plus crédible si tu le pensais.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Mais c'est ton nom.

-C'est le nom de mon bât... De mon père, je ne veux pas que tu m'appelles comme ça.

-T'en fais pas Sev', peu importe ton nom, tu restes le même, dis-je en souriant.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit violemment et Brunie surgit.

-Hello ! s'écria t-elle.

Elle fit un rapide signe à Severus avant de me serrer dans ses bras à m'étouffer. Marla fut plus douce et simple comme à son habitude et Angelica se contenta d'un signe de tête.

Severus ne se mêla guerre à la conversation et je le comprenais. Moi non plus je ne m'intéressais pas tellement aux garçons de Serdaigle. Au bout d'un moment, bercée par le cahotage du train et les voix de mes amies, je m'endormis contre Severus.

* * *

Lorsque je m'éveillais la température avait baissée et les filles n'étaient plus dans le compartiment.

-Où sont elles passées ? demandais-je à Severus en me levant pour prendre une

couverture.

-Elles traquent le chariot à friandises.

-On sent que les cours recommencent. Couverture ? Proposais-je à mon ami en reprenant place à coté de lui.

-Non.

J'étendais donc un morceau de couverture sur lui également.

-Tu entends quand je parle ?

-J'entends mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi tu dis le contraire de

ce que tu penses.

-Tu lis dans les pensées maintenant ?

-Toujours.

Il leva son sourcil droit comme à chaque fois qu'il avait du mal à me comprendre et je lui souris.

* * *

_2ème semaine d'Octobre_

Aujourd'hui cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Alors je sais, dit comme ça, ça en impose, mais pour nous, humble 2ème année, cela se résumait à se jeter des Expelliarmus et à utiliser le sortilège de Protego . Donc bleus et contusions, mais pas de poussée d'adrénaline...

Pour le premier exercice je m'étais mise avec Brunie et maintenant j'allais être placée avec un Gryffondor. Autant le dire, c'était pas le joie.

Un garçon aux yeux gris, vint se placer devant. Sa façon de sourire et son regard malicieux ne m'inspirèrent rien de bon. Le professeur expliquait encore la marche à suivre quand je me retrouvais propulsé contre le mur, ma baguette valdinguant dans un coin de la salle. Je n'eus même pas à réfléchir pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Je relevait la tête pour voir ses yeux gris se foutre de moi, le bras encore tendu dans ma direction.

Quelque chose crépita à l'intérieur de mon estomac. Un râle sortit de ma poitrine et je sautais sur mes pieds. Le professeur cria quelque chose que la colère m'empêcha de comprendre. Sans aller chercher ma baguette je levais le bras en l'air et l'abattais de toute mes forces en avant. Le sortilège informulé frappa mon adversaire de plein fouet, il alla s'écraser sur la porte de la salle et se retrouva dehors.

Personne n'osa bouger ou parler, ils me fixaient tous. La tension était à son comble. Moi-même je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se produire.

-Brown, murmura le professeur. Allez tout de suite chez le directeur. Monsieur Potter, emmenez Mr Black à l'infirmerie.

J'attrapais mon sac au passage et courais pour sortir de la salle. Mon cœur tapait fort dans ma poitrine mais je ne ralentissais pas. Arrivée devant la gargouille je me rendis compte que je pleurais, je reniflais mais ne pus stopper mes larmes. Je ne connaissais pas le mot de passe mais la statue de pierre se décala et je me précipitais dans les escaliers. Là je heurtais une personne et me retrouvais propulsée en arrière. Mes larmes redoublèrent.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive Miss ? me demanda une voix mélodieuse.

-Je...je, essayais-je avant de fondre en sanglots.

Je ne pouvais pas parler, j'étais secouée par des tremblements irrépressibles et mes larmes me brouillaient la vue.

-Venez, je vais vous faire un chocolat, dit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Dumbledore m'emmena dans son bureau et me fit asseoir. Il appuya sur une minuscule télécommande et un chocolat fumant atterrit devant moi. Puis il me tendit une boite de mouchoir. Je la prenais et essuyais mon visage jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête de pleurer.

-Cet objet est fascinant n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-il en désignant la télécommande.

Je hochais doucement la tête en soufflant sur ma boisson.

-Elle est très spéciale, il n'en existe plus que 4. Elle peut faire apparaitre n'importe quoi si tant est que vos intentions soit nobles.

Vraiment intéressant, ça ne devait même pas avoir de prix. On pourrait sans doute aider pas mal de gens grâce à ça. En même temps si plus de gens avaient entendu parler de ces télécommandes elles seraient surement tombées entre de mauvaises mains.

J'avalais lentement une gorgée de mon chocolat, il avait le même goût que celui de mon père.

-Alors, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu me rendre visite, Miss ?

-Brown, soufflais-je.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a amenez ici ? Et pourquoi pleuriez-vous ?

J'expliquais toute l'histoire pendant que le professeur Dumbledore m'écoutait patiemment.

-Eh bien, c'est compréhensible. Mais vous auriez dû attendre qu'il soit sanctionné par le professeur.

-Je le sais bien. En faite je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a prit. C'est comme si entre le moment où j'ai regardé ce garçon dans les yeux et celui où je vous ai heurté je n'avais rien contrôlé.

-La combinaison de la colère et de la honte peut faire faire énormément de choses. L'important c'est de ne pas se laisser dominer.

Je baissais la tête, confuse.

-Votre démonstration de magie sans baguette est impressionnante. Néanmoins je ne peux

vous laissez partir comme ça, vous comprenez ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Qui avez-vous blessé ?

-Je ne sais pas, un Gryffondor. Il doit surement encore être à l'infirmerie.

Il soupira et se tourna vers la fenêtre quelques secondes avant de planter ses yeux bleus malicieux dans les miens.

-Vous aiderez le professeur McGonagall à ranger sa classe jusqu'aux vacances de Noël.

-Bien monsieur.

Je me levais en prenant soin de ne pas le regarder, j'avais trop honte. J'avais la main sur le battant de la porte quand il m'interpela.

-Faites attention à vous, Miss Brown.

Je hochais la tête.

* * *

Je passais ce mercredi après midi avec Lily à la bibliothèque. Nous avions eut pas mal de devoirs depuis la rentrée et nous tenions à rester à niveau. Je grattais fastidieusement mon parchemin pour le devoir de métamorphose. Cette matière m'intéressait mais elle était loin de me passionner comme les potions.

J'avais passé tellement d'heures à regarder ma mère concocter des potions : couper, écraser, émincer... Ses doigts bougeant toujours méticuleusement comme un pianiste jouant de son instrument. Les différentes vapeurs embaumant l'air, imprégnant nos vêtements. Les mixtures colorées émettant de doux bouillonnements.

Ma place était devant un chaudron, c'était gravé sous ma peau.

-Comment est-il possible d'écrire autant sur une simple plante ! s'exclama Lily.

-Tu parles de ses vertus, des mélanges à ne pas faire, de son histoire, de ses différentes utilisations et ... Des endroits où on peut la trouver, concluais-je.

-Oh, je vois que je parle à une experte sourit-elle en attrapant « _Le manuel historique des plantes du XIII ème siècle _».

-Une experte non, mais une admiratrice oui.

-Qu'est-ce qui te plait tellement dans les potions ? questionna t-elle en feuilletant son livre.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes à toutes les raisons que je pourrais lui citer, puis la meilleur m'apparut comme une évidence.

-La profondeur.

Elle leva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

-La profondeur des pensées que l'on peut avoir en en préparant, soufflais-je.

* * *

Le professeur McGonagall buvait un thé comme tous les soirs après le dîner pendant que je nettoyais sa classe. J'avais rangé chaque criquet, allumette, boutons etc. Il me me restait plus qu'à passer un coup de chiffons sur les tables et à essuyer le tableau.

Ma corvée achevée je rangeais tout le matériel de nettoyage dans un coin de la classe. Il était maintenant environ neuf heures et demi et le couvre feu n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

Je m'emmitouflais dans mon écharpe avant de sortir de la salle.

La porte refermée je trébuchais sur un tissus qui trainait par terre et me rattrapais tant bien que mal au mur.

-Tu en as en mit du temps.

-Sev...Severus ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tapis dans le noir ?

-Je n'étais pas «tapis dans le noir», dit-il en se relevant. Je t'attendais pour que tu ne fasses pas le trajet jusqu'à la salle commune toute seule alors que les couloirs sont déserts.

-Ah d'accord. Et bah, merci.

-Ne me remerci pas je regrette déjà, soupira t-il.

-Si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien ton sale caractère je pourrais penser que je te saoule, dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il eut une sorte de rictus ironique et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.


	9. Chapitre 7

**Craquinettedu31 :** Salut, tu vas bien ? Moi je suis déprimée de reprendre les cours T_T

Oui, je veux bien que tu parles de moi (mais personnellement je préfèrerais que ce soit en bien XD).

Je met fin à ton impatience pour cet fois. Tiens d'ailleurs je suis déjà entrain d'écrire mon 11ème chapitre. J'ai même commencé la cinquième année (mais pas celles d'avant) et je t'annonce pleins de surprises à venir.

Au faite, comment t'appelles-tu ? Si ce n'est pas trop personnel.

Bisous

Et pour tout les autres je tiens à dire que ça fait plaisir d'avoir 1025 vues, pour cinq reviews. Qui sont presque toutes de Craquinette.

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

-Donc, tu vas m'aider ou pas ?

Je soupirais.

-C'est ridicule.

-Pas du tout, dit Brunie. C'est une sorte de patriotisme, mais envers notre maison.

«Patriotisme» ? releva Marla. Tu te fiches de nous !

-Absolument pas, nous assura Brunie. Saboter une fête de Gryffondor est un devoir de

Serpentard , écita t-elle de façon théâtrale.

Marla et moi nous jetâmes un regard entendu.

-Sans nous.

-Bande de rabats-joie !

Nous soupirâmes de concert.

-Moi je suis partante !

Nous nous tournâmes vers Angélica qui, assise sur son lit, semblait vraiment avec nous pour la première fois.

-Tu...Tu es sûre ? demandais-je.

-Évidemment, nous répondit-elle avec en enthousiasme.

Angélica Dark parlait avec enthousiasme... Il y avait anguille sous roche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches, Dark ? questionna Brunie de sa voix la plus...Ténébreuse.

Décidément elle ferait une bien mauvaise actrice. Enjoy se faufila sous ses jambes et grimpa sur mon lit.

-Eh bien, commença Angélica. Disons que j'ai quelque chose à récupérer chez les Gryffondor.

Ca, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

-D'accord, dit simplement Brunie.

Quand la porte se referma Chandra sortit de la salle de bain.

-Vous allez vraiment laissez vos «amies» risquer le renvoi ? nous demanda t-elle en brossant ses cheveux.

Je réfléchit un moment.

-Ce n'est pas comme si on y pouvait réellement quelque chose.

Chandra se mit une sorte de maquillage charbonneux autour des yeux, ce que je trouvais plutôt inapproprié pour quelqu'un qui n'avait même pas atteint la puberté mais je m'abstins de commenter. Elle enfila une cape.

-Où tu vas ? Le couvre-feu va bientôt tombé.

-Je vais faire un tour, me répondit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait mystérieuse.

-Un tour ?

-Oui, j'ai été invitée à fête.

-Ah oui. Et par qui ?

-Rodolphus Lestrange, annonça t-elle d'une voix triomphante.

Marla sursauta et leva la tête de son livre. Pour ma part j'avalais de travers. Nous n'avions pas peur de Rodolphus, non. Nous le trouvions simplement...Flippant. L'année dernière Marla, Angélica et moi l'avions surpris entrain de...Comment dire, tirer sur les plumes d'une chouette, violemment. Et d'après sa tête ça avait l'air de l'amuser.

En gros ce gars était carrément un psychopathe, surement embrigadé dans des histoires de magie noire d'ailleurs.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait tant plaisir ?

-Enfin c'est Rodolphus Lestrange. Sa famille est l'une des plus pures ! Oh mais c'est vrai,

que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ça vous ! s'exclama t-elle avant d'éclaté d'un rire bruyant. Allez bonne nuit les filles, dit-elle avant de claquer la porte.

-J'ai presque eut envie de la mettre en garde, soufflais-je.

-Presque, répéta Marla.

* * *

Quelque chose de brulant me chatouillait le nez, c'était insupportable. J'ouvris les yeux. Une petite boule luminescente s'agitait furieusement devant moi, je restais quelques instants fascinée avant de m'apercevoir qu'elle voulait simplement que je la suive. Est-ce que j'allais vraiment suivre une boule lumineuse, en plein milieu de la nuit, dans un monde où les gens pouvaient vous tuer simplement en récitant des formules ?

_Si j'avais hérité de mon père je serais restée dans mon lit et ma vie aurait pu être totalement différente. Pas que la mienne d'ailleurs. Sauf que j'étais plus du genre à expérimenter, comme ma mère._

Alors j'ai enfilé ma robe de sorcier par-dessus mon pyjama et j'ai sauté dans des bottes ma baguette bien dissimulé dans ma poche. J'ai descendu doucement les escaliers, il y avait de l'agitation dans la salle commune. C'était mauvais signe.

Arrivée en bas j'aperçu plusieurs personnes plus ou moins blessées, choquées en tout cas. Evan Rosier était assit par terre, complètement débraillé, une coupure à la lèvre. Chandra ne paraissait pas trop amochée physiquement mais ses yeux étaient grands comme des soucoupes.

Quelqu'un m'attrapa pas le bras. Brunie. Elle me serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandais-je totalement paniquée.

Je ne compris pas ce qu'elle me dit parce que sa réponse fut totalement absorbée par l'épais tissus de ma robe. Je cherchais Angélica du regard et la trouvais affalée, l'air hagard dans un fauteuil. Je décollais Brunie de moi et la prenais par les épaules.

-Tu n'as rien ?

Elle renifla.

-Tu n'as rien, répétais-je

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

-Bien. Alors tu attrapes Angélica et vous montez tout de suite dans la chambre, je monte dès que possible.

Elles s'exécutèrent. Je me précipitais sur Chandra et l'enjoignais de les suivre, elle ne moufta même pas. C'est là que j'aperçu Severus. Il essayait de soigner un garçon de notre année avec des fioles.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandais-je en le rejoignant.

-Ah tu es enfin là ! Prends ça ! dit-il en me fourrant une potion bleue dans la main. Tu t'occupes du visage et moi du bras.

Le garçon avait eut la peau très abimé par un sort et elle fumait à certains endroits. J'enduisais sa joue de produit et il poussa une plainte.

-C'est nécessaire Wilkes, soupira Severus.

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que vous avez tous fait ?!

-Ce n'est pas le bon moment.

-Si justement, c'est le bon moment.

-Et bien la fête donnée par les Lestrange a dégénérée, soupira t-il.

-Tu as été à une fête donnée par les Lestrange ! m'énervais-je.

Severus me fit les gros yeux en désignant Wilkes du regard. Je soupirais.

-Et elle s'est mêlée à l'expédition destinée à pourrir la fête des Gryffondor.

-Je vois le tableau, grommelais-je. Beaucoup d'insultes, des cris et des sorts à peine maitrisés jetés à tout va.

-En effet, tu as très bien cerné le tableau.

-Je suppose qu'il y a eut plus de grabuge que ce qu'on voit ici ? dis-je en posant une compresse sur le visage de Wilkes.

-Ouais. Plusieurs 7ème année se sont retrouvés à l'infirmerie, pour des traumatismes à la tête ou des trucs plus graves genre bras cassé, ou désarticulé.

-Désarticulé, murmurais-je en grimaçant.

* * *

Une alarme retentissait depuis un moment, en tout cas c'est ce que je supposais parce que j'avais furieusement mal à la tête. Je levais la tête vers le réveil : 05h00. J'avais donc dormit à peine deux heures cette nuit.

_«Tout le monde dans la Grande salle ! Vous avez 20 minutes ! »_

La voix du directeur avait retentit dans toute l'école, son ton était bien loin de celui qu'il utilisait d'habitude.

-Voilà ce qu'on récolte avec vos conneries ! grognais-je.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? demanda Marla, complètement enfarinée.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se passer cette nuit. Et elle avait bien de la chance !

* * *

Les sabliers de Gryffondor et Serpentard avaient été remit à zéro et le couvre-feu pour nos deux maisons était maintenant fixé à 20h30. Le bon coté c'était que ma punition n'était plus d'actualité.

J'avais hâte de trouver Lily pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Je décidais de partir à sa recherche après mon cours de sortilège.

* * *

J'avais courue jusqu'aux serres pour retrouver Lily mais en cours de chemin je l'avais trouvée entrain de discuter avec Severus et... Je m'étais cachée derrière un arbre. Pourquoi ? Ca on ne le saura jamais.

* * *

Je t'ai cherché partout, m'apprit un Severus à l'air fatigué.

-J'étais là, dis-je en restant concentrée sur mon livre : _«Amours fugaces»_.

Oui, à une certaine époque de ma vie j'ai aimé lire des livres qui parlaient d'amours tragiques. Installée paisiblement dans la salle commune je grignotais du nougat en rêvassant.

-On s'est à peine croisé aujourd'hui, dit-il en prenant place à coté de moi.

-On n'est pas obligé de se voir tous les jours tu sais.

-Alors pourquoi on le fait d'habitude ?

-Parce qu'on en a envi, d'habitude, répondis-je simplement.

-Tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu vas me dire ce que tu faisais avec ces tarés de Lestrange ? sifflais-je.

-Oh c'est pour ça. Eh bien ils m'ont invités figure toi !

-Mais rien ne t'obligeais à aller à la fête de ces psychopathes ! m'énervais-je.

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Bien ! dis-je, la gorge nouée avant de courir vers l'escalier de mon dortoir.

* * *

Me tournant et me retournant dans mon lit je ruminais la conversation que j'avais eut 3 heures plus tôt avec Severus. Qu'est ce qu'il croyait cet abrutit ? Il n'avait pas le droit de me parler comme ça ! Surtout que je m'inquiétais pour lui. Sale ingrat.


	10. Chapitre 8

Bonjour =) Alors petite minute : je raconte ma vie. J'écris mieux pendant les vacances mais j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance alors ça devrait aller pour mon rythme de publication. Bonne lecture.

_**Craquinettedu31:**_ Coucou. Moi je le trouve intéressant ton prénom, d'ailleurs je te réserve une surprise à propos de lui ! Moi c'est Chana, enchantée =) J'espère que ça va te plaire en relisant j'ai trouvé ce chapitre un peu tiré par les cheveux.

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Je passais le dimanche après-midi seule dans mon dortoir, j'avais d'abord fait quelques croquis puis j'avais bouquiné comme à mon habitude et je prenais maintenant le bain le plus long de ma vie.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? murmurais-je.

-Si tu te mets à parler seule c'est que tu dois vraiment être désespérée ! persifla une voix.

Je me redressais d'un coup cherchant la personne qui venait de dire ça, mais il n'y avait que moi, rien que moi.

-Hé Miss Perspicace, regardes en bas !

Je baissais la tête. Une image se forma à la surface de l'eau. Mon image. Qui d'une certaine façon, ne me ressemblait pas beaucoup. La fille dans l'eau avait l'air hautain et sournois. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas mouillés, ils étaient parfaitement coiffés. Ses yeux étaient perçants et profonds.

-Voilà ! On peut enfin se parler toi et moi.

-Et...Tu es qui, toi ?

-Par Merlin, soupira t-elle. Je suis toi. Ou plutôt la partie la plus «Serpentarde» de toi, celle que tu refoules mais que tu apprécies secrètement. Je suis ton coté sang-pur, froid, manipulateur, impitoyable, souffla t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas comme ça ! me défendis-je.

Dieu je perd la boule, je parle toute seule.

-Non c'est vrai, tu n'es pas comme ça et c'est fort regrettable. Mais tu as beaucoup de potentiel, c'est pour ça que tu es ici, dans la maison d'un des plus vils sorciers de tous les temps. Et même si tu essayes de refouler ta nature profonde tu as toutes ces choses en toi !

-C'est faux !

-Si c'était faux je ne serais pas là à l'heure qu'il est. Je n'existerai même pas.

Je ne pouvais pas...Je n'avais rien à voir avec cette chose.

-Oh que si ! persifla t-elle. Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à comprendre et aimer quand tu as envie de détruire et de posséder ?!

-Va mourir ! hurlais-je.

-Marie, c'est toi ? Avec qui tu parles ?

Brunie. Flûte.

-Euh...Personne ! Je réfléchissais à haute voix.

Mon reflet me fit un sourire ironique puis disparu.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu avais l'air énervée.

-Oui oui. T'en fais pas.

-Bon...J'ai cru comprendre que tu ne parlais plus à Severus depuis un moment, je voudrais...

-On en parlera plus tard si tu veux, la coupais-je un peu déboussolée.

-Bien. D'accord. N'oublie pas que Marla et moi partons demain pour les vacances !

-Pas de risques, murmurais-je en plongeant la tête dans l'eau pour me nettoyer les idées.

Ou pas...

* * *

Je resserrais mon manteau autour de moi, cet automne les vents étaient rudes. Il était presque 10h00 et Marla et Brunie allaient monter dans le train. Angélica avait préféré rester couchée au lieu de nous accompagner.

-Fais attention à toi, dit Marla en me serrant contre elle, m'embaumant de son parfum de vanille.

-Oui oui, répondis-je simplement.

-Elle a raison, dit Brunie en m'étreignant à son tour. Et tu as intérêt à nous écrire.

-Evidement, pour qui tu me prends. Aller, faites bon voyage.

-Merci !

J'allais retourner seule au château quand quelqu'un se jeta sur moi. Je faillis perdre pied mais cette personne nous redressa.

-Tu vas me manquer, murmura la voix de Lily.

Elle me lâcha et je pu voir son expression maussade.

-Ce ne sont que deux semaines. Et puis tu as encore genre 5 ans et demi à me supporter.

Elle rit et je m'aperçue que Severus était avec elle. Je me renfrognais.

-Alors à dans deux semaines, nous dit-elle avant de soupirer lourdement.

Elle monta dans le train et disparue. Je fixais la porte quelques secondes avant que le train ne démarre puis je rebroussais chemin en direction des calèches. Je trébuchais en posant le pied sur la marche et basculais en arrière mais deux mains souples me repoussèrent vers l'avant et je pus prendre place dans l'habitacle. Suivie par Severus qui s'assit devant moi sans me prêter attention.

J'appuyais ma tête contre la vitre en soupirant.

-Idiote !

Je relevais violemment la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit !? explosais-je.

-Je n'ai absolument rien dit.

-Mais ...

«C'est vrai. Il n'a rien dit. Idiote !»

Je tournais mon regard vers la vitre, mon reflet semblait me narguer.

-Tu devrais peut être allé à l'infirmerie, tu es toute blanche.

-Non, murmurais-je. Non, ça ira, répétais-je en déglutissant.

«L'orgueil est tout Serpentard et en temps normal je l'encouragerai. Mais si tu laisses ce garçon se compromettre avec les mauvaises personnes les conséquences en seront cataclysmiques, et pas seulement pour nous.»

-Je croyais qu'un Serpentard n'avait besoin de personne, murmurais-je en mettant ma main devant ma bouche.

«Seul les imbéciles et les inconscients pensent ça. C'est celui qui a les alliés les plus loyales qui gagne la guerre»

-De quelle guerre es-tu entrain de parler ? dis-je en dissimulant mon visage dans mes cheveux.

-Là tu commences vraiment à m'inquiéter Marie !

«Chaque jour est une guerre, même si la situation n'en prend pas forcément la forme.»

-Comment peux-tu savoir des choses que moi-même j'ignore !

-Marie ! cria Severus en m'attrapant vivement par le bras.

J'en avais presque oublié sa présence.

-Je t'emmène voir l'infirmière dès qu'on arrive !

-C'est ridicule, dis-je en me dégageant.

-Oh non, au contraire c'est nécessaire. Et je t'emmènerai que tu le veuilles ou non.

-N'importe quoi, soupirais-je.

* * *

-Je ne vois vraiment rien, expliqua l'infirmière en passant une énième fois sa baguette sur mon front.

-Vous êtes sûre ? Elle n'a pas été ensorcelée ? Elle n'a pas fièvre ?

Je soupirais.

-Pas que je sache en tout cas.

-Bon et bah maintenant qu'il a été établit que je ne suis pas complètement gâteuse je vais vous laissez hein !

Je me levais et sortais en claquant la porte derrière moi.

-Qui que tu sois, murmurais-je. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi !

* * *

-Marie ! m'appela t-il.

Je ne ralentissais pas pour autant.

-Marie, je t'en prie attend.

Hors de question que je l'écoute.

-Marie j'ai besoin de toi !

Je fis encore quelques mètres puis je m'arrêtais. Est-ce que j'allais vraiment abandonner mon ami pour une question de susceptibilité mal placée ? Surtout que je lui avais promis d'être toujours là pour lui.

Mes parents ne m'avaient pas élevée comme ça. Et plus important encore : il me manquait trop.

-D'accord Severus. D'accord, répétais-je en me retournant.

Je ne lui avais pas parler depuis l'incident de l'infirmerie, 5 jours en tout. Il était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé et ses traits étaient tirés.

-Ecoute, je suis désolé...

-Ne t'excuse pas. Promet moi juste de rester loin de ces sangs-purs mégalomaniaques. S'il te plait.

-Je ferai tout mon possible.

-Merci, dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

-Marie...

-Après. Là j'en ai besoin.

Il me serra maladroitement contre lui et je me sentis mieux.

-Alors de quoi tu voulais me parler ? lui demandais-je une fois notre étreinte achevée.

-Je préfèrerais en parler ailleurs.

-Si je ne me trompe pas il n'y a personne dans ton dortoir.

* * *

Le seul garçon de notre année à être resté pour les vacances était Severus et les rares affaires qu'il possédait étaient impeccablement rangées.

-C'est lequel le lit de Rosier ? demandais-je.

-Euh, celui-là, me dit-il en désignant le lit le plus près de la porte.

Je prenais de l'élan et sautais à pieds joins sur le lit, un craquement se fit entendre et je fus sûre qu'au moins deux lattes étaient cassées.

-Ca, c'est fait !

-Et tu as pensé au faite qu'il pourrait croire que c'est moi qui ai cassé son lit ?

-Déjà il n'est pas vraiment «cassé», et ensuite oui j'y pensé. Si c'est le cas tu me l'envois, je saurais le recevoir.

Je m'assaillais en tailleur sur le lit de Severus.

-Alors, dis-moi tout.

Il tourna en rond quelques minutes et soupira plusieurs fois, je crus même discerner quelques sanglots. J'attendis patiemment une quinzaine de minutes avant qu'il ne s'assaille en face de moi.

-J'ai reçu une lettre ce matin, souffla t-il. C'est ma mère, elle, il déglutit. Elle est morte.

Je me figeais. Merlin...

-Mais enfin ! m'écriais-je. Mais enfin Severus, repris-je, comment as-tu pu me laisser dire toutes ces broutilles ! Si tu m'avais dit ça tout suite je t'aurai écouté !

-Je ne voulais pas de ta pitié.

-Je n'ai pas pitié, je...Je me sens vraiment mal. J'ai l'impression que je viens de me faire tabasser. Je...Oh Severus, soufflais-je en le voyant me dévisager de ses yeux perçants.

Il ne semblait pas comprendre mon sentiment.

-Je suis...J'étais loin d'être aussi proche de ma mère que toi de la tienne.

Il avait l'air tellement perdu malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire. Un sanglot me secoua et une larme coula.

-Marie...

-Pardon, je suis idiote. C'est toi qui perds ta mère et c'est moi qui pleure, c'est débile. Excuse moi.

Je m'essuyais prestement les yeux.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave, dit-il en me pressant le bras dans un geste de réconfort. En faite, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'accompagner à l'enterrement mais si tu ne supportes pas de...

-Biensur ! Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller seul. Peu importe ce que je ressens, dis-je en lui attrapant la main. Je dois t'accompagner.

Sa bouche trembla une nano seconde.

-C'est dans deux jours, je dois demander une permission exceptionnelle au directeur. Et...Et mon père sera là, évidement.

A la pensée du bleu qu'il arborait à la rentrée j'eus un haut-le-coeur. Hors de question de le laisser avec son père.

-Raison de plus pour que je vienne, dis-je en tentant de sourire.

* * *

Alors ?


	11. Chapitre 9

Salut tout le monde !

Je suis morte, la seconde c'est loin d'être une sinécure . Désolée pour les problèmes de temps (passé simple, futur simple, passé composé...), j'y comprends rien c'est horrible. J'accueille Linaewenn avec plaisir. Ca MARCHE Craquinette, à nous deux nous vaincrons !

Bisous tout le monde et comme toujours :

ENJOY !

* * *

Chapitre 9

-Biensur, je vous accorde la permission de vous absenter Monsieur Rogue. Veuillez recevoir toutes mes condoléances.

-Je vous remerci, murmura Severus.

Je pressais affectueusement son bras.

-Mais vous Miss Brown, je dois vous demandez de faire signer cette autorisation écrite par vos parents.

Je pris le parchemin qu'il me tendait.

-Je comprends.

* * *

-Tu crois que tes parents seront d'accord ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

* * *

Novembre 1972 Marie Brown

Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard

Ecosse

à

Evie Brown

Institut Durmstrang

Bulgarie

Chère Evie (Pompeux comme formule, non ?)

Tu te rappelles que la semaine dernière je t'ai dit que je ne parlais plus avec mon ami Severus depuis un moment (ami que tu n'as pas rencontré pas que tu nous as abandonnés pendant les vacances, je sais je me répète). Eh bien nous nous sommes en quelques sortes réconciliés.

Et je dois te demander un très grand service. Je sais que c'est immoral, que je trahis et que je te demande de trahir la confiance de Papa et Maman. Mais ils ne me laisseraient jamais faire, tu les connais. Mon ami à perdu sa mère et je dois l'accompagner à l'enterrement. Son père est un homme horrible et j'ai vraiment peur de ce qui pourrait arriver a Severus si je ne venais pas avec lui.

Je te joins le formulaire d'autorisation. Je suppose que tu comprends ce que j'attends de toi. Je t'en prie, je ne te le demanderais pas si ce n'était pas important. Réponds-moi vite.

Je t'aime

Ta soeur, Marie.

* * *

Novembre 1972 Evie Brown

Institut Durmstrang

Bulgarie

à

Marie Brown

Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard

Ecosse

Marie,

Je ne sais pas si j'ai fait le bon choix en te retournant cette autorisation. Tu es encore très jeune, et tu es ma petite soeur chérie. Mais je suppose que si j'avais refusée tu aurais trouvé une autre solution, après tout nous sommes toutes deux des Brown.

Je t'ai également envoyé un collier, il est ensorcelé. Si jamais tu as le moindre problème, quel qu'il soit sers le très fort dans ta main et tu recevras de l'aide. Attaches le autour de ton cou avant de partir.

Fais très attention à toi. Et transmets mes condoléances à ton ami (Que je finirai bien par rencontrer. D'ailleurs au passage tu pourrais aussi inviter tes autres amis la prochaine fois, que je vois avec qui tu passes ton temps. Non Durmstrang ne m'a pas rendue suspicieuse.)

Je t'aime.

Ta grande soeur, Evie.

* * *

Quand je tendis mon autorisation à Dumbledore il me transperça de ses yeux bleus mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Voici un double Portoloin crée spécialement pour vous. Vous n'aurez qu'à l'utiliser pour revenir, expliqua t-il.

Il nous tendit un vieux foulard tout élimé.

-Bon voyage, nous souhaita t-il solennellement.

Nous attrapâmes chacun un pan du tissu. Je me sentis comme tirée par le nombril, puis tout fut noir.

* * *

Une brume légère recouvrait tout et un vent glacial soufflait. Nous avions été déposés devant une petite maison de pierres grises à l'air lugubre. J'accrochais le vieux bout de tissu à mon poignet avant que Severus ne saisisse mon bras.

-Ne t'éloigne de moi sous aucun prétexte, siffla t-il.

Je hochais la tête et resserrais mon manteau moldu autour de moi. Il m'entraina à sa suite et nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur de l'habitation. C'était petit et sombre. Le salon ne comportait que deux petits fauteuils défoncés et une table basse branlante. Tous les murs étaient recouverts de livre aux reliures en cuirs abimés. Voir autant de livres m'aurait plus en temps normal mais là j'avais du mal à respirer, je me sentais oppressée.

Un homme à la haute stature entra dans la pièce il avait des cheveux noir coupés courts, un long nez et arborait un air pincé qui me rappelait certains de mes camarades Serpentards.

Il nous scruta un moment, déglutit, puis lança le plus simplement du monde :

-Jolie, pour un monstre.

Je restais figée quelques secondes, il y eut comme un blanc à l'intérieur de mon cerveau. Oh mon Dieu, Severus.

Je n'étais pas vexée, pas vraiment. Je m'en foutais. Mais j'imaginais ce que Severus avait pu vivre. Chaque journée passée ici, avec cet homme.

Retrouvant partiellement mes esprits j'attrapais sa main et plantais mes ongles dans sa paume. Je t'en prie, ne réponds pas. Severus resta stoïque et serra ma main. Son père soupira.

-La mise en terre est prévue pour 14h00, dans le cimetière à coté du parc. Ne soyez pas en retard !

Il passa devant nous d'un geste vif et claqua la porte derrière lui. Severus lâcha doucement ma main et nous soupirâmes de soulagement.

-Tu veux du thé ?

Je n'aime pas le thé.

-Oui, s'il te plait.

Il m'emmena dans la minuscule cuisine au sol usé et je pris la liberté de m'asseoir sur ce qui devait servir de plan de travail.

* * *

Ce jour-là je t'ai laissé me faire un thé parce que tu avais besoin de t'occuper pour récupérer. Je t'ai regardé faire chauffer l'eau et sortir les herbes d'un petit pot blanc ébréché. Tu avais l'air si perdue, si seul. Je me suis dit qu'en fait tu étais en quelques sortes né orphelin.

Tu tremblais doucement, mais tu ne semblais pas t'en apercevoir. Je me suis demandé si c'était la perte de ta mère qui t'affectais ou d'avoir dû revenir dans cet endroit sinistre.

Je sais que c'est horrible de penser ça, mais est-ce que c'est vraiment si difficile de perdre une personne qui n'avait surement jamais prit la peine de t'aimer ?

* * *

Une bouffée de tristesse m'envahit subitement et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Severus ne le remarqua pas, il mélangeait l'eau aux herbes. Je ne comprenais rien aux émotions qui m'envahissaient, ma poitrine se serrait. J'étouffais un sanglot.

-Marie ?

Severus se retourna et j'aurai juré que ses joues brillaient. Ressentant d'un coup un élancement au plus profond de moi je me remettais sur mes pieds et m'accrochais à Severus de toutes mes forces.

-Pardon. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, articulais-je entre deux sanglots. C'est comme si des émotions qui ne m'appartenaient pas me frappaient toutes en même temps.

-Assieds toi, souffla t-il.

Je pris place à la minuscule table où il avait sans doute prit de nombreux repas avec ses parents et il me servit une tasse de thé.

-Désolé, y'a plus de sucre.

-Aucune importance, murmurais-je en prenant une gorgée du breuvage.

Il était certes fade, mais parfumé. Le thé bien chaud me réconforta un peu.

-Merci.

-C'est rien.

Je portais la main au pendentif rond et noir que j'avais attaché autour de mon cou en m'habillant ce matin. Il était lisse et bizarrement chaud sous mes doigts.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? me demanda Severus.

-Une protection.

-J'espère qu'elle est efficace.

* * *

Nous arrivâmes dans le cimetière dix minutes en avance, l'air était frais et le vent nous fouettait le visage. Le sol boueux s'enfonçait sous nos pas comme de la vase.

-Ta famille sera là ?

-Je doute qu'il ait qui que ce soit, me répondit Severus.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Mon père a fait fuir le peu de famille qu'on avait, ça fait des années qu'ils ont coupés les ponts.

-Oh.

-Ouais.

Lily arriva à la moitié de l'éloge funèbre, elle se glissa à coté de Severus et lui prit la main. Le père de celui-ci nous avait dit d'être à l'heure mais lui n'était pas présent.,En voyant mes deux amis si soudés je sentis mon ventre se contracté, je ravalais un haut-le-coeur. La voix monotone du prêtre n'était plus qu'un bourdonnement dans ma tête.

Je crois que j'étais jalouse, comme quand ma grande soeur Evie emmenait Gareth et Millie quelque part et qu'ils refusaient que je vienne parce que j'étais trop jeune.

Je décidais de m'éloignée un peu pour m'asseoir et reprendre mon souffle. J'allais discrètement vers le fond du cimetière, là où se trouvait les tombes les plus anciennes.

1812-1893 : Maudette Pickens.

-Désolée Maudette, je crois que vous allez devoir m'offrir l'hospitalité un petit moment, soufflais-je en m'assaillant sur la tombe.

Je serrais mes bras autour de moi en essayant de respirer correctement. En y réfléchissant bien la marmelade de ce matin avait une drôle de tête. Un haut-le-coeur me prit à nouveau. Je ne pouvait pas vomir ici ça aurait été irrespectueux, qui plus est une vieille dame se recueillait à deux tombes de moi. Je me levais tant bien que mal et m'enfonçais encore plus profondément dans le cimetière. L'herbe m'arrivait aux genoux et les pierres tombales étaient recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de poussière et de crasse.

J'étais entrain de me faufiler derrière un arbre quand mes vêtements s'accrochèrent sur des branches. Je me dégageais d'un coup. Je sentis qu'une partie de mes vêtements en avait prit un coup mais je ne m'attardais pas sur ce détail et m'accroupissais derrière un buisson pour déverser le contenu de mon estomac.

-Marie !

Je m'essuyais la bouche et retournais vers Severus, arrivée à quelques pas de lui je vis qu'il observait quelque chose dans le ciel. Je levais la tête à mon tour : un vieux tissus tout usé s'élevait très haut dans le ciel.

-Le Portoloin.

Severus m'attrapa par le bras.

-Tu étais où ? Et comment as-tu fait pour perdre notre seul moyen de rentrer ?

-Je...bafouillais-je, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

Je me dégageais.

-Je me sentais mal, repris-je. J'ai été faire un tour et je me suis accrochée dans des branchages, c'est là que le Portoloin a dû m'être arraché. Je suis désolée.


	12. Chapitre 10

Bonjour, alors j'avais promis de poster mais en faite je suis chez ma grand-mère depuis mardi soir et je n'arrivais pas à connecter mon ordinateur à internet. Dieu merci j'ai eus un moment de lucidité ou quelque chose comme ça et une petite voix m'a murmuré "Ré-essaye FreeWifi" et tadaaaa ! XD Bon je rentre chez moi ce soir donc c'est un peu tard mais bon JE POSTE. Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre ^^".

**_Linaewenn :_** Et oui ici on ne fait les choses à moitié XD Bienvenue =)

**_Craquinettedu31 :_** Heureusement que tu étais là parce que franchement moi j'y croyais pas trop. Un petit pas pour Fanfiction un grand pas pour moi XD. Tu sais que ça fait genre presque 4 mois que tu me suis ? C'est dingue. Je t'adore, c'est dur de trouver des lectrices comme toi. Ah au faite j'ai une petite surprise pour ton prénom ! C'est pas grand chose mais j'avais quand même envie de l'ajouter. Bisous 3

ENJOY

* * *

Chapitre 10

Severus me prit le bras, plus doucement cette fois.

-Je suis désolé Marie, mais tu as disparue d'un coup.

-Je ne voulais pas t'embêter à un moment pareil et puis ce n'est pas comme si je

t'avais laissé tout seul.

-Peu importe, tu aurais dû me prévenir. Ca va mieux ?

-Ca peut aller. Où est Lily ?

-Elle est partie tout de suite après la fin, sa mère était pressée et il commence à pleuvoir. Tu as une idée de la façon dont nous pourrions rentrer ?

-On va attendre que Dumbledore s'aperçoive de notre absence. Au pire il nous enverra un hibou demain.

-Tu veux dire qu'on va être obligés de dormir chez moi ?

-Tu te vois aller gratter à la porte de Lily ?

-Non, tu as raison. Mais autant retarder le plus possible l'échéance.

* * *

Nous sommes rentrés chez Severus à la tombée de la nuit, nous étions trempés. Son père était endormit dans le salon, une bouteille de whisky vide sur le sol. Nous avons filé jusqu'à la chambre de Severus. C'était une pièce minuscule composée d'un lit une place, d'une petite table de nuit et d'un placard.

-Il vaudrait mieux qu'on se change ou on va attraper la mort, dit Severus.

-Je veux bien moi, mais je n'ai aucun vêtements de rechange.

-Je...Je vais te prêter de quoi dormir.

-Puisqu'on a pas le choix.

Il prit un pyjama et une serviette dans son placard avant de me les passer et de se retourner. Je souris.

Je frottais consciencieusement mes cheveux humides avant d'enlever mes vêtements et de me changer. Le pyjama que Severus m'avait passé était composé d'un t-shirt à manches-longues gris, rapiécé aux coudes, et d'un pantalon noir trop long pour moi.

-C'est bon, dis-je. Dépêche toi de te changer.

-Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas mieux à te prêter.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dis-je en souriant. Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as jamais vue mes vieux pyjamas.

Il roula des yeux et je me retournais.

-C'est bon.

-Ok. Maintenant viens m'aider.

Il m'aida à pousser le lit contre la porte.

-Et ensuite ?

Je posais mon manteau parterre et attrapais quelque chose à l'intérieur de la poche.

-Aide moi à tirer !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Aide moi !

Il glissa lui aussi sa main dans ma poche.

-Mais...

Nous avons sortis un matelas une place bleu vif de ma poche et l'avons déposé sur le sol.

-Alors là Marie ! Là ! Tu vas m'expliquer !

-Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ?!

-Marie !

Je pouffais.

-D'accord, d'accord, me repris-je. Ma mère à jeter un sort spécial sur toutes nos poches et sacs pour qu'ils soit sans fond et les a bourré de matériel de survie.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Parce que «On ne sait jamais !».

Il fronça les sourcils, dubitatif.

-Oui, je sais, soufflais-je.

Il m'aida a coller les deux matelas par-terre puis je sortis de quoi manger de mon manteau.

-Finalement, c'est une bonne idée, dit Severus en croquant une chips.

-Je le reconnais.

* * *

-Severus !

Une horrible voix rauque me réveilla.

-Severus, viens là !

Mon ami enfonça sa tête dans le matelas. Son père s'était apparemment réveillé au milieux de la nuit et à mon avis il était toujours saoul. La porte qui était calée par le sommier vibra sous un coup.

-Le collier !

-Severus !

Je pressais très fort la pierre plate accrochée à mon coup et demandais de l'aide. De la sueur dégoulina le long de mon échine. Je commençais à me dire que rien n'allait se passer quand une personne apparue dans la pièce, une grande fille aux cheveux châtains foncés et à l'air hagard. Le regard de ma soeur fit un aller retour entre la porte et nous puis elle m'attrapa par le bras, j'attrapais moi-même Severus. Un «PLOP» retentit puis tout devint noir.

* * *

Ma soeur me serra contre elle de toutes ses forces puis elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui oui. Tout va bien.

Nous étions apparu dans un couloir en marbre noir, froid. Les murs étaient décorés de tableaux représentant des guerriers tous plus repoussants et terrifiants les uns que les autres, heureusement ils étaient endormis. Des pas retentirent au bout du couloir.

-Venez vite !

Nous empruntâmes plusieurs corridors et au moins une demi douzaine d'escaliers avant d'arriver devant un mur totalement nu. Evie posa sa baguette dessus et une brèche s'ouvrit. Elle nous fit pénétrer dans un salon désert puis posa sa baguette sur un nouveau mur et une porte apparue.

Son dortoir étaient composé de sept lits dont trois étaient occupés.

-Saleté de française ! s'énerva une fille dans un anglais approximatif avant de se mettre un oreiller sur la tête.

Evie grimpa dans son lit et nous fit signe de nous installer. Je m'allongeais avec ma soeur et Severus monta dans le lit vide à coté du notre. Une fille de l'autre coté releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Dans le noir ses cheveux semblaient être couleur de lune, c'était assez troublant je dois dire.

-Tout va bien Evie ?

-Je t'expliquerai demain Mélora, chuchota ma soeur.

La fille hocha la tête puis replongea dans son oreiller.

-Comment tu as fait pour venir ? demandais-je tout bas.

-Désolée, c'est un des secrets de Durmstrang.

-Je vois.

-Je t'aime, murmura ma soeur.

-Moi aussi Evie, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, murmura t-elle avant de sombrer.

Je sortais du lit en essayant de ne pas faire grincer le parquet et me glissais aux cotés de mon ami.

-Marie ?

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Je suis désolé, il ne t'arrive que des problèmes à cause de moi..

Il semblait sacrement secoué par ce qui était arrivé avec son père. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et souriais dans le noir.

-Aucune importance Severus.

-Pourquoi es-tu si tolérante avec moi Marie ?

-Parce qu'on est amis, parce que c'est dans ma nature, parce que j'ai promis de ne jamais t'abandonner.

-Alors tu fais ça par obligation ?

-Non, je fais ça parce que j'en ai envie.

Quelques minutes passèrent.

-Bonne nuit Marie.

-Bonne nuit Severus.

-Marie, encore une chose.

-Oui.

-Je suis désolée pour ce que mon père t'a dit.

-De quoi tu parles ? demandais-je, confuse.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre.

-Ah ça ! Mais biensur que non Severus, et toi non plus.

* * *

Evie nous emmena discrètement jusqu'à une petite pièce où se trouvait une estrade, un pintagramme était peint dessus. Un des mur était composé de trous où différentes boules de cristal d'un noir étrange étaient encastrées.

-C'est dommage qu'on est pas eut le temps de se parler plus.

-Avec toi on a jamais le temps de parler de toute façon, souris-je.

Elle me donna une petite tape sur la tête.

-J'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance Severus, j'espère qu'on aura le temps de discuter plus tard.

Je soupirais.

-Moi de même.

-D'ailleurs ! Tu viens passer Noël avec nous ? demanda t-elle.

-Je ne sais...

-Si tu viens, le coupais-je.

Il me regarda de travers et je lui souris.

-N'hésites pas à la rembarrer si elle est trop autoritaire !

Ce fut au tour de Severus de sourire cette fois.

-Aller, mettez-vous au centre de l'estrade et pensez à Poudlard.

Pas très rassurée j'attrapais le bras de Severus avant que ma soeur n''encastre une nouvelle boule de cristal dans le mur.

* * *

Mon atterrissage fut brutal, je me retrouvais sur les genoux, la tête dans l'herbe. J'entendis Severus grogner. Je m'assaillais en me massant les genoux.

-Le bon coté des choses c'est qu'on est arrivé à temps pour le petit-déjeuner.

-Oui, tu as raison c'est magnifique, dit Severus en soupirant.

-Ah Monsieur Rogue, Mademoiselle Brown je vous attendais justement, _nous apprit le professeur Dumbledore._ J'ai fait ouvrir les grilles de l'école pour vous, vous devriez vous dépêcher de rentrer il va bientôt pleuvoir.

* * *

-Bon je vais m'habiller, on se voit au déjeuner.

-Non, rejoins moi ici quand tu seras prête j'ai une surprise.

En montant dans mon dortoir je trouvais Angélica devant une pile de lettres entrain d'écrire frénétiquement.

-Tu écris à ton admirateur secret ?

Elle releva la tête et m'observa comme si elle avait vue un fantôme puis elle sauta de son lit et m'empoigna par les épaules avant de m'étreindre à m'en couper le souffle.

-Mon Dieu Marie j'étais si inquiète je ne t'ai pas vue de toute la journée d'hier et tu n'es pas rentrée cette nuit ! J'ai demandé à tout le monde si on t'avait vue, j'ai même envoyé des lettres à Marla et Brunie. Elles se sont fait un sang d'encre !

-Oh je suis désolée, j'ai oubliée de te prévenir. Mais tu aurais dû aller voir le directeur, il t'aurait expliqué.

-Je n'avais pas envie de t'attirer des problèmes et c'était à toi, mon amie, de me prévenir !

J'avais du mal à y croire. La si froide et misanthrope Angélica me considérait vraiment comme son amie, qui plus est elle avait donné l'alerte parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi. Je m'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir estimé au même niveau d'amitié que Marla et Brunie dès le début.

-Pardonne-moi Angélica, dis-je en l'étreignant à nouveau.

-Hum hum.

Je souris en la relâchant, encore une qui n'était pas douée pour recevoir de l'affections.

-Je vais me laver.

-D'accord pendant ce temps je préviens les autres que tu es saine et sauve. Et ENSUITE tu me racontes où tu as disparue et pourquoi. Je t'attends.

Finalement je n'allais peut être pas m'en sortir aussi bien que je le pensais.

* * *

«C'est drôle, on est la même personne, on a la même apparence et pourtant je suis beaucoup plus jolie. Je dirais même que tu es commune comparée à moi ! »

-Ah oui, c'est drôle moi aussi je te trouve commune. Tu es vulgaire, prétentieuse et vicieuse, une Serpentarde comme une autre quoi.

«Oh qu'elle est mignonne la petite gourde. Es-tu entrain de dire que tes chères copines sont, elles aussi, comme ça ? Après tout elles sont à Serpentard.»

-Elles le sont, comme tout le monde mais certainement pas autant quoi.

«Es-tu consciente que je suis une partie de toi ?»

-Oh que oui ! Et ça me désole crois le bien. Bon je te laisse avant de devenir folle, dis-je en m'attachant les cheveux. Je dois retrouver Severus.

«Severus...»


	13. Chapitre 11

Bonjour/Bonsoir, je sais que j'ai été juste TRES absente. En faite je n'avais plus de chapitres d'avance et pendant ces vacances je n'ai eus aucune, mais aucune volonté. Je suis désolée. Donc voilà en retard mon nouveau chapitre.

**Linaewenn :** Désolée, pour ton "impatience" en éspérant que tu sois toujours là =) Bisous.

**Craquinettedu31 :** Désolée, que l'histoire semble pédaler dans la semoule, mais j'ai prévu de la faire durée au-delà de la 7ème année et si je les fais tomber amoureux maintenant bah...y'a plus beaucoup d'intérêt quoi. Qui plus est ils ont 12 ans, alors bon une "grande histoire d'amour " à douze ans c'est pas super crédible. (Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il ne vont pas se rapprocher avant longtemps hein, sinon on va se faire chier, pardonnez moi l'expression).

Tu sais les cousines...La cousine que je préférais quand j'étais petite, est devenue une...pétasse n'ayons pas peur des mots. Et celle de mes petites cousines que je préférais est devenue une bêcheuse qui me parle comme à une demeurée du bas de ses 13 ans donc bon...Comme quoi le collège ça fait pas que du bien.

Alors comme cadeaux j'ai eus 200 euros, du maquillage (je commence à me maquiller, à quinze ans je trouve ça raisonnable, surtout que j'en aurais 16 en mai), des nouvelles bottes et je devais avoir un nouveau téléphone mais y'a eut un problème avec SFR (pfff) donc je ne sais pas quand je l'aurais. Tant pis je suis déjà contente =)

Mon humeur ? Ca va très bien bizarrement, voyons combien de temps ça va durer.

Han ! C'est trop gentil d'être spécialement venue me souhaiter la bonne année 3 Bonne année et plein de bonne choses pour toi aussi : Paix et prospérité comme on dit.

Bon si t'as lu tout ça c'est que tu es très courageuse XD

Bisous

**Aurore :** Bienvenue à toi =) très heureuse que mon histoire te plaise. Bisous

**ENJOY et BONNE ANNEE 2013**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

J'expliquais à Angélica la situation. Je lui parlais de l'enterrement, de la perte du Portoloin et de l'escapade à Durmstrang. Elle voulue plus de détails mais je dû écourter notre discussion pour rejoindre Severus.

-Tu en as mit du temps !

-Désolée, dis-je en descendant la dernière marche. Angélica s'est inquiétée de mon absence et elle a prévenue la cavalerie, j'ai du la rassurer.

Je rentrais mon jean dans mes bottes.

-Je ne t'avais jamais vue en pantalon avant.

-Dans ma famille on est plus robe et jupe, je n'ai que deux jeans et un pantalon noir.

-C'est déjà plus que moi.

-On remédiera à ça.

-Ah oui...

-Bon, on y va ?!

-Tu deviens agressive quand tu as faim.

-Depuis le temps, tu devrais être habitué.

Nous montâmes plusieurs étages et empruntâmes des couloirs plus ou moins familiers avant de nous retrouver devant un tableau représentant une corbeille de fruits.

-Et maintenant ?

-Chatouille là !

-Je te demande pardon ?

-La poire. Chatouille là !

-Oh.

Je cherchais le fruit en passant la main au-dessus du tableau, je le trouvais juste devant mes yeux en train de me narguer. Je chatouillais la poire du bout du doigt et le tableau se déplaça laissant apparaître une pièce cachée.

Quand j'entrais, une petite créature avec d'énormes yeux globuleux trottina vers moi. Nous étions dans une cuisine, des dizaines de fourneaux s'alignaient, des ustensiles étaient disséminés ça et là et quelques tables étaient disposées tout au fond.

-Miss veut quelque chose ? me demanda une voix fluette.

-Euh, bonjour...

-Peux-tu nous apporter de quoi déjeuner, s'il te plait Midzy ?

-Tout de suite Monsieur Rogue ! piailla joyeusement le petit être avant de se mettre au travail.

-Ce sont des lutins ? demandais-je.

-Des lutins ? Biensur que non, ce sont des elfes de maison. Ils sont généralement assignés à des familles. Ils font le ménage et la cuisine, ils peuvent également rendre service si on le leur demande. Et évidement ils font tout ça sans jamais rien recevoir en retour. Comment peux-tu ne pas connaître les elfes de maison ?

-Ma famille est contre toute forme d'esclavage.

-Dans le monde des sorciers ce n'est pas considéré comme de l'esclavage.

-Comme quoi y'a pas que pour les vêtements qu'on en est resté au moyen âge dans le monde sorcier.

-J'avais décidé de venir ici pour me faire pardonner et pour te redonner le moral mais visiblement j'ai tout empiré, soupira Severus.

Je lui donnais un coup sur le bras.

-Abrutit.

Il baissa la tête.

-Je ne vois ce que tu as à te faire pardonner et je très suis contente de passer du temps avec un de mes meilleurs amis. Maintenant, attrapes nos provisions et allons dans ton dortoir. Au passage un grand merci à toi Midzy, tu es adorable.

La petite créature vira au rouge cramoisi et se mit à balbutier.

-Me...Me...Mer...Merci Miss.

-Appelles-moi Marie !

* * *

Je croquais dans une grosse part de tarte à la mélasse en soupirant de contentement.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut te plaire autant dans la nourriture ?

-Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ce qui est bon toi peut être ?!

-Si. Mais pas autant que toi. En faite personne n'aime manger autant que toi, tu es un vrai ventre à pattes.

-Oh !

Je lui lançais un livre posé sur la table de nuit qu'il évita d'un mouvement dédaigneux avant de me sourire.

-La première fois que j'ai mangé de la tarte à la mélasse j'avais 4 ans, expliquais-je. On était tous réunis à la maison. On était heureux, on riait, on se chamaillait. J'étais assise contre Millie qui pestait parce que je lui tenais chaud. Le bonheur quoi !

Je m'aperçue que ma confession avait bouleversé mon ami. A quoi pouvait bien le ramener la tarte à la mélasse ? Peut-être à un désastre familiale, peut-être à rien. Si ça se trouve c'était ça le problème. J'attrapais une tarte et la lui tendis.

-Non merci.

-Prend là ! Comme ça à chaque fois que tu en mangeras tu penseras à moi.

-Tu es bien présomptueuse je trouve.

-Bon appétit à toi aussi !

* * *

Severus faisait une sieste dans son dortoir pour se remettre des nombreuses émotions occasionnées par notre escapade. Pour ma part j'observais le couché du soleil affalée dans un des bancs du parc. J'ai souvent vue le soleil se lever, je suis plus du genre à dormir la journée que la nuit, mais je ne l'avais encore jamais observé se coucher.

Il faisait totalement nuit lorsque j'aperçu des silhouettes entrer dans le parc et se précipiter vers moi. Je reconnu Marla et Brunie, la première me sauta au cou pendant que la seconde trépignait en tapant du pied.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? m'étonnais-je.

-On s'est inquiétée espèce d'idiote !

-Brunella (si si je vous assure), un peu de correction je te prie.

Une femme venait d'arriver à la suite de mes amies, elle était plutôt grande et très fine, ces cheveux étaient d'un blond tirant vers le blanc, sa peau diaphane et ses yeux d'un noir dur. Elle était élégamment vêtue d'une longue robe gris perle et d'un manteau noir resserré à la taille qui devaient couter les yeux de la tête.

-Oui, Mère. Excuse-moi Marie.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, dis-je avant de la serrer contre moi à son tour.

Notre étreinte fut brève car le regard de la mère de Brunie nous gêna quelque peu.

-Bonsoir Madame Powell.

-Vous de même Marie.

Entendre une personne aussi élégante et raffinée que Mme Powell me vouvoyer me fit monter le rouge aux joues, heureusement il faisait désormais totalement nuit.

-Tu vas tout nous expliquer correctement, Angélica a été un plutôt brève dans sa lettre, m'ordonna Marla.

-Pour pas changer.

-Brunie, soupirais-je.

-Quoi ? Elle ne dit jamais rien.

-Ce n'est pas que votre conversation ne m'intéresse pas mais il se fait déjà tard et mes invitées m'attendent, nous interrompit Mme Powell.

-Je reste avec Marie, dit Brunie à sa mère.

Mme Powell plissa son nez des plus aristocratiques.

-Elles t'attendent aussi et je crains que notre petite escapade soit déjà un manquement à la plus élémentaire des politesses. De toute façon il ne reste plus tellement de jours de vacances, vous vous reverrez bien assez tôt.

Mon amie pinça les lèvres et s'apprêta à répliquer mais je lui coupais l'herbe sous le pied.

-On va bientôt se revoir, et je promet qu'on passera un maximum de temps ensemble à ton retour, l'apaisais-je.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort, très fort.

-Tu me manques, murmura t'elle pour que sa mère n'entende rien.

-Tu me manques aussi, soufflais-je.

Ces mots pouvaient paraître bizarre étant donné que nous passions 10 mois dans l'année ensemble, mais en vérité entre les cours, Severus, Lily et mes petites fugues en solitaire je négligeais un peu mes amies Serpentardes. Je sentais bien que la mère de Brunie commençait à s'impatienter.

-Tu restes ? demandais-je à Marla.

-Oui oui. Ca arrange mes parents, ils doivent allé voir ma grand-mère en Suède, elle est tombée malade.

Mon ventre se serra doucement mais je ne dis rien.

* * *

Cette nuit là Marla, Angélica et moi avions collés nos lits pour discuter.

-Dites, vous pensez quoi d'Adam Weissmuler ? nous questionna Angélica.

-C'est-à-dire ? demandais-je, les idées brumeuses.

-Comment vous le trouvez quoi ! s'énerva Angélica.

-Ah...euh...

-Mais c'est qui Adam Weissmachintruc ?

-Ouais c'est qui ? appuyais-je en pouffant de rire.

Personne ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes.

-Vous faites chier !

Marla éclata de rire et je la suivit dans son élan. Elle roula sur le coté et bascula du bord en m'attrapant de le bras et nous chutâmes toutes les deux l'une sur l'autre ce qui fit redoubler nos rires. Nous remontâmes sur «le lit» en essayant de retrouver notre sang froid. Angélica se tourna dos à nous.

-Vous faites chier !

Notre fou rire repartit de plus belle.

-On t'aime aussi Darky.

Angélica se redressa d'un coup et nous pointa du doigt.

-Ne m'appelez plus JAMAIS, comme ça !

Nous la fixâmes quelques secondes la bouche ouverte avant d'exploser de rire.


	14. Fiche - Marie Brown

Je fais des fiches personnages pour bien déterminer leur caractère et être un minimum crédible parce que je tiens beaucoup à cette fic.

* * *

Réponses au commentaires

Craquinettedu31 : Oh, merci, moi jusqu'à pas longtemps je n'aimais pas tellement mon prénom. T'inquiète pas pour mon anniv en général y'a que ma famille qui s'en souvient.

Moi j'aime bien quand tu me raconte ta vie, je passe un bon moment XD

Laser Quest ? J'en ai jamais vue ça doit être cool *_*

Sinon j'espère pour toi que B. va se bouger les fesses !

Bisous

PS : Oui t'as vue, y'a plus de monde d'un coup. En espérant que ça dure *_*

Binesa : Je te remerci, contente que ça t'ait plu ^^

Linaewenn : Merci =) C'est vrai, je reconnais tu ne bombarde pas et c'est très appréciable :)

GwenSnape : Euh...Merci à toi ! XD C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te remercier de te manifester =) A bientôt j'espère.

Kiitsu : Merci, j'ai besoin de courage ne ce moment, j'ai trop la flemme T_T Ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir.

Gaak : Flattée des ajoutée dans tes Alerts =) J'aime beaucoup mon Severus (si si il est à moi XD)

grimmarvleizenn22 : Oula j'ai eut du mal à recopier to...votre pseudo XD Youpi, que de reviews *_* Vous m'avez fait juste très très plaisir quoi ! Je ne pensais pas que ma fic pourrais autant compte pour quelqu'un *émue* T_T Je voulais vraiment que mon Severus soit plus que l'être pas mal méprisable quand même de version originale, comme je l'imaginais moi.

Je me dépêche et je n'ai pas l'intention de lacher le morceau !

ENJOY !

* * *

Marie, Sofia, Ella Brown

Sang-Pur

Née le 3 mars 1960

Fille de Andrew Brown et de Hugoline (^^) De Millet

Son père vient d'une famille de Sang-purs très «noble» qui prône la «supériorité» des sangs-purs et exècre les moldus, elle sert surement le mage noir.

Les parents de sa mère sont eux aussi des sangs-purs, mais la ressemblance s'arrête là. Ils travaillent au «Département pour la défense et la protection des moldus», la mère de Marie a donc été jugée comme «traître à son sang» par sa «belle famille» raison pour laquelle Andrew Brown n'a plus eut aucun contact avec sa famille après son mariage et s'est expatrié dans la pays de sa femme. (Bon maintenant vous savez. Ce n'est pas un SPOIL, je n'avais pas l'intention d'ajouter cette explication à l'histoire).

Marie est la dernière d'une famille de 5 enfants dans l'ordre : Evie (1957), Gareth & Millie (1958), Jace (1959). (Maintenant que je regarde je ne sais pas si mes dates sont vraiment cohérentes, faut que je regarde ça T_T)

Elle a une sorte de «conscience» avec qui elle peut parler. (Vous l'avez découvert précédemment.)

Elle a des cheveux bruns lisses, des yeux marrons profonds, la peau clair et le nez fin.

Elle est plutôt sociable et chaleureuse. Elle est aussi une amie fidèle.

Elle est douée et consciencieuse en cours. Ses matières de prédilection sont : les Potions, la DCFM, l'Astronomie et la Botanique (Eh oui XD).

Elle a un animal de compagnie : Enjoy qui est un rat. Au départ Enjoy était un cobaye sur lequel sa mère testait des potions, Marie l'a sauvé de la mort.

* * *

Alors je sais, c'est super décousu et tout mais au départ c'était juste pour moi je re-précise. Ca vous a plus ? Vous en voudriez d'autres ? Sur qui ?

Vous l'avez compris c'était mon moment RTL (Raconte Ta Life) je n'aime pas tellement cette expression mais elle tourne dans ma tête.

Bisous les filles 3

Aller petit SPOIL pour la fin, vous aurez une vraie scène avec Brunie dans le prochain chapitre, parce qu'elle le vaut bien ... _ _"


	15. Chapitre 12

Alors voici mon fameux chapitre et oui ENFIN ! J'ai écris une page de plus que d'habitude je me suis dit que ça ne serait pas du luxe. J'ai répondu aux reviews et raconté ma vie dans la fiche personnage de

Marie Brown, juste avant ce chapitre pour celles que ça intéresse.

ENJOY !

* * *

GwenSnape : Merci =)

* * *

Chapitre 12

Les vacances étaient passées et j'essayais de concilier mes amis et les cours. Le fait est que je ne voyais plus tellement Severus depuis que je passais plus de temps avec mes amies de Serpentard. Il me manquait vraiment, à chaque fois que je voulais passer du temps avec lui mes amies venaient nous interrompre.

-Severus, attends-moi !

-Bonjour Marie.

-Bonjour. Tu vas bien ? Je sais qu'on ne se parle pas tellement ces derniers temps.

-Oh ça va, même si j'ai l'impression qu'on essaye de nous écraser sous le poids des devoirs.

-Quelle bande de psychopathes ! Surtout McGonagall, on a le droit à trois interrogations par semaines maintenant c'est de l'esclavage.

-C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Lily tout à l'heure ! A cause de ça j'ai eus le droit à tout un sermon sur la nécessité de tester nos connaissances pour s'assurer que tout soit acquit blablabla...Parfois on dirait vraiment McGo.

Je souris.

-Que veux-tu c'est une Gryffondor, elle sait tout mieux que nous.

Il me lança le genre de sourire que je n'avais plus vue depuis la mort de sa mère ce qui fit bondir mon coeur de joie.

-Exact, j'avais presque oublié.

-Marie !

Angélica me fit signe au bout du couloir. Je soupirais.

-Rejoins-là, t'en fais pas.

-Tu ne veux pas venir ?

-Quelque chose me dit que les présences masculines ne sont pas acceptées.

-Bon...Bah...A plus tard.

-A plus tard Marie.

J'étais déçue de rejoindre mes amies au lieu de rester avec Severus et en même temps je me sentais coupable de ressentir ça.

* * *

Mon frère Jace me rendait folle de rage, je ne l'avais pas vue depuis qu'il était partit dans sa fameuse école et il ne me donnait que très peu de nouvelles. Nous étions pourtant proche, il me manquait vraiment. Il était exubérant, intelligent, drôle et taquin.

Maman lui a fait promettre de rentrer pour les vacances de Noël et Merlin m'est témoin que si il dérogeait à sa promesse, où qu'il soit je le retrouverais et le ramènerais à la maison par la peau des...Ne sombrons pas dans la vulgarité.

Evie et Gareth m'envoyaient une lettre toutes les semaines et Millie... Millie m'envoyait une lettre quand elle avait une raison de me faire enrager. Elle et moi vénérions notre grande soeur Evie, mais nos propres rapports étaient plutôt conflictuels. Enfin surtout de son coté : elles m'envoyaient des pics que je me contentais d'ignorer. Mon indifférence la rendait dingue et tout au fond de moi sa jalousie me blessait, j'aurais préféré qu'elle soit une vraie grand soeur comme Evie au lieu d'une peste comme Chandra.

* * *

J'ai laissée Brunie m'entraîner dans une de ses escapades nocturnes, ce qui était vraiment une très mauvaise idée mais nous y reviendrons plus tard.

Nous cherchions un passage secret sensé se trouver dans la bibliothèque. Pendant que j'essayais vainement de contenir mon angoisse Brunie, elle, exultait, c'était son truc. Des bruits se firent entendre, nous nous figeâmes d'un coup. Personne. Nous nous remettions en mouvement quand quelque chose me frôla, je pointais mon Lumos de tous les cotés mais ne trouvais rien. J'aurais pourtant juré avoir entendu des garçons.

-Qui t'a parlé de ce passage secret ? demandais-je en me remettant en marche.

-Mon grand frère, Chuck. Il a obtenu son diplôme avant notre arrivée à Poudlard et il a eut le temps de faire pas mal de trucs ici.

-Rien de très légal j'imagine.

Elle me sourit.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la bibliothèque Brunie trépignait d'impatience, elle sortit une clé de sa poche et ouvrit la porte.

-Comment tu as eu ça ? chuchotais-je.

-Ne prends pas ce ton accusateur avec moi Brown, on est à Poudlard, si tu sais à qui demander tu peux te procurer n'importe quoi.

Elle me fit pénétrer dans la pièce et referma derrière moi.

-Et il mène où ton passage au faite ?

-Aucune idée, dit elle en se faufilant parmi les gigantesques étagères pleines de livres.

-Comment ça ! m'exclamais-je en la suivant. Ton frère ne te l'a pas dit ?

-En fait il n'en sait rien non plus, c'est une légende. Personne n'a ouvert ce passage depuis les 100 dernières années, il paraît.

-Donc, tu nous fais traverser le château, en pleine nuit, et donc risquer les pires punitions pour un passage secret, qui n'existe peut être même pas, et qui va nous menez Merlin sait où ! m'énervais-je.

-Chut, tu vas nous faire repérer !

Je soupirais, cette fille est folle. Elle folle. Et moi je suis sa folle d'amie.

-Et c'est où ? Où plutôt à quoi ça ressemble ? demandais-je.

-Derrière une étrangère, collée contre un mur.

-Une étagère dans une bibliothèque, ça, ça va être facile à trouver.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises, et séparons nous.

-Que dois-je chercher exactement ? me résignais-je.

-Je ne sais pas moi, quelque chose de suspect, dit elle en disparaissant derrière une pile de livre.

Résumons, je devais chercher une étagère suspecte, dans une bibliothèque. Non, mieux ! Dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

De toute façon je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, elle n'en démordrait pas et rentrer toute seule était une perspective franchement inquiétante. Je me mis alors à tâter les étagères à la recherche de quelque chose de «suspect».

Au bout d'une demi heure, ma patience franchement entamée et l'envie de dormir me tenaillant je décidais d'aller étriper Brunie mais ma main ripa sur quelque chose de métallique entre deux meubles. Je dirigeais ma baguette sur l'endroit où mes doigts étaient quelques secondes plus tôt : une minuscule plaque gravée se trouvait là. Je la nettoyais d'un pan de robe pour déchiffrer l'inscription.

_Savoir Oser._

Ces mots prononcés un mécanisme se fit entendre, il avait l'air pas mal rouillé.

-Marie, c'est toi ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Oui, viens.

-Il se passe quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

-Eh bien j'entends mais je ne vois rien, j'ai lu cette petite plaque et ça a commencé, dis-je en lui montrant du doigt.

-Mais, Marie ce n'est pas écrit en...

Le sol nous engloutit. Nous nous accrochâmes l'une à l'autre de toutes nos forces en hurlant comme des damnées, ballotées dans tous les sens quand nous atterrîmes sur une surface dure. Je m'apprêtais à me relever mais le sol céda sous nos fesses.

Brunie m'attrapa par le poignet juste avant que tombions dans une surface liquide, elle me lâcha une fois nos corps entièrement engloutis. En sentant la première goutte d'eau sur ma peau je cru tomber dans le lac, mais l'eau était chaude, et quand je remontais à le surface je me retrouvais nez à nez avec des garçons.

Des garçons nus, totalement nus. Mon amie refit surface quelques secondes plus tard, cette surprise parut lui plaire contrairement à nous tous. Je reconnu certains des préfets, dont le Préfet en chef de Serpentard qui arbora une expression des plus sardoniques. Cela dit je ne lui en connaissais pas d'autres, je vous ai dit que Lucius Malfoy était flippant ?

Le Préfet en chef de Serdaigle, lui, paraissait profondément outré.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites là, mais vous allez le payer, hurla-t-il. Je vais en référer à Dumbledore ! Maintenant sortez de là ! Allez attendre dehors !

* * *

Après nous être séchées grâce à un sort nous nous sommes assise dans la salle commune des préfets pour attendre.

-Finn est sexy pour un Serdaigle, il était tout rouge quand il nous a chassé c'était trop mignon.

-Comment peux-tu penser à ça dans un moment pareil, soupirais-je.

-Marie, dans un moment pareil on ne peut plus faire grand chose, alors au lieu de pleurer sur notre sort on peut savourer nos derniers instants en discutant de sujets que tu n'abordes pas d'habitude. D'accord ?

-Le petit Préfet de Gryffondor n'était pas mal non plus.

-Oh, Gryffondor. Mais tu te dévergondes ma grande !

C'est ce moment que le dit Préfet choisit pour sortir de la salle de bain, il nous jeta à peine un regard et claqua la porte derrière lui.

-Ouh, glacé l'ambiance ! m'exclamais-je.

-Tu m'étonnes.

-Pourquoi tu crois qu'ils étaient tous réunis là dedans ?

-J'ai entendu dire que c'était une tradition après chaque grande réunion de Préfets mensuelle.

-Et où sont les Préfètes d'après toi ?

-Sous la mousse.

-Brunie !

Elle éclata de rire mais l'entrée de Lucius Malfoy dans la pièce la coupa dans son élan. Sur n'importe quel autre homme j'aurais trouvé des cheveux aussi longs moches ou ridicules, mais pas sur lui. Il était à la fois aristocratique, beau et flippant, très flippant. Il s'assit devant nous pendant que les autres préfets sortaient, Finn y compris. Je fronçais les sourcils, c'était pourtant Finn le plus pressé de nous punir.

-Vos noms ? nous ordonna-t-il.

-Brunella Powell.

-Powell, hein. Et toi ?

-Je m'appelle Marie Brown.

Il prit un air étonné que je ne pensais pas lui voir un jour.

-Brown, de la famille Brown ?

-Tu sais très bien quel genre de Brown (j'accentuais le mot) je suis.

Brunie me donna un coup de coude, et elle avait raison. Il devait être 2 heure du matin et nous nous étions faite attraper par un Préfet, qui était également notre ainé et un des garçons les plus dangereux de l'école ce n'était donc pas le moment de défendre l'honneur de ma famille. Je baissais les yeux.

-Comment avez-vous atterrit dans ce bain ?

Je soupirais.

-Par un passage secret, lui apprit Brunie.

-Ah oui. Et où se trouve-t-il ?

-Dans la bibliothèque.

-Vous vous fichez de moi ?! Personne n'a réussi à activer ce passage depuis des années !

-Alors j'étais la seule à ne pas être courant pour ce passage en faite, soupirais-je.

-Marie à réussi, expliqua Brunie.

Malfoy me transperça du regard puis leva un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver maintenant ? demandais-je, passablement exaspérée.

-A priori pas grand chose, si vous m'obéissez biensur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Que tu m'aides à «activer» un autre passage quand j'en aurais besoin.

Pactiser ? Avec quelqu'un comme lui. Je me tournais vers Brunie, son expression était grave, chose qui n'était jamais arrivée.

-D'accord.

Il me sourit.

_«Tu n'as même pas idée des conséquences de ce marché, petite gourde.»_

Tiens t'es là toi.

_«Je suis toujours là, moi.»_

-Bien, je vais vous raccompagner à la salle commune.

* * *

Nous arrivâmes sans croiser personne. Malfoy alla se coucher directement et je demandais à Brunie de monter sans moi. J'attendis 20 minutes avant de monter à mon tour, mais dans le dortoir des garçons. Je me faufilais doucement dans le dortoir des secondes années, j'avais peur de croiser Rosier mais j'avais aussi envie de parler avec Severus de mon aventure nocturne.

Tous les rideaux des baldaquins étaient tirés, je n'entendais que le bruit régulier des respirations. Je montais lentement dans le lit de mon ami en veillant bien à replacer les rideaux derrière moi. Il dormait à poings fermés, sur le coté, je pris place derrière lui.

-Severus ? l'appelais-je en lui secouant l'épaule. Severus, s'il te plait.

Je soupirais. Me redressant sur un coude je lui soufflais sur le visage, je n'eus droit qu'à un léger froncement de nez. Je me penchais vers son oreille.

-Ho Severus.

Il sursauta et se retourna.

-Marie, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai quelque chose à te raconter et j'étais trop pressée.

-T'es complètement folle, rouspétât-il.

-Quoi tu ne veux pas savoir quels garçons j'ai vue à poils cette nuit ?

Il se redressa d'un coup.

-Cette Powell a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi !

-Chut ! Et puis je t'interdis de dire ça de mon amie.

Je lui racontais toute notre escapade, en omettant quelques détails comme la conversation que Brunie et moi avions eut sur les Préfet tous nus, c'était trop gênant.

-Je ne comprend toujours pas comment tu as pu te laisser embrigader.

-J'avais besoin de distractions et je ne pensais pas qu'on trouverais vraiment un passage secret.

-Ouais, moi non plus je n'y aurais pas crû à ta place. N'empêche c'était complètement irréfléchi et dangereux de faire ça.

-Tu es mal placé pour me faire la leçon très cher.

Il soupira.

-Eh Severus, tu crois qu'un jour je te verrais à poils ?

-Marie !

J'avais envie de le déstabiliser, je crois que rien avant ça n'avait mieux fonctionner. Même dans le noir il me paraissait écarlate.

-Je plaisante.

-Quand je disais que Blondie avait une mauvaise influence sur toi.

-Brunie !

-Ouais, ben ça ne lui va pas.


	16. Chapitre 13

Alors bonjour ou bonsoir, je suis en retard ? Je ne sais pas. Le principal c'est que je sois là. Je précise que j'ai écrit plus du double du nombre de pages que j'écris habituellement. Eh ouais XD. Il reste 4 semaines avant les vacances te je suis déjà complètement exténuée.

PS : Pour moi Severus n'a pas les cheveux gras avant la puberté, et oui je fais ce que je veux.

GwenSnape : Oui moi aussi j'aimerais le voir à poils XD Je ne sais pas si tu as raison, tu verras bien =)

grimmarvleizenn22 : Oh je suis contente !

Craquinettedu31 : T'inquiète pas pour ça =)

Que de compliments, je ne sais même pas quoi dire XD

Merci 3 La chance mes profs ne font jamais grèvent.

En plus j'ai cours demain (samedi) T_T J'EN AI MARRE !

Désolée XD

Moi aussi j'aime bien discuter avec toi ça me met toujours de bonne humeur.

Rien de bien spécial pour moi, à part peut être... Je peux pas en parler ici XD

* * *

Chapitre 13

Je me pelotonnais contre l'oreiller de Severus.

-Tu ne retournes pas dans ta chambre ?

-Non, trop loin.

Il soupira.

-Si les autres te trouvent ici...

-Si ils me trouvent effectivement ici tu deviendras le garçon le plus cool de notre année, bonne nuit Severus.

Je me retins de sourire même si derrière mes paupières closes je l'imaginais bien en train de rouler des yeux.

-Marie...soupira-t-il.

-Oui, c'est comme ça que je m'appelle.

* * *

Lorsque j'entrais dans mon dortoir le matin je fus assaillie de questions, mes amies étaient curieuses de savoir où j'étais encore passé, même Chandra s'intéressa à moi quelques secondes avant de dévier sur sa brosse. Je leur dis simplement que je m'étais assoupie dans la salle commune, elles n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ce que j'avais fait : se faufiler dans le dortoir des garçons en pleine nuit serait assez mal vue. Je m'assis sur le lit d'Angélica qui n'était toujours pas levée.

-Et vous avez trouvé votre «fameux» passage secret ? demanda Chandra de son habituel ton acerbe.

Brunie me jeta un regard entendu.

-On n'a rien trouvé ! répondions nous d'une même voix.

-C'était couru d'avance, dit doucement Marla en m'embrassant sur le sommet du crâne.

Chandra nous jeta un regard de dégout.

-Vous n'en avez pas marre de toutes ces sensibleries ?

Je lui souris et me levais.

-C'est exactement le genre de raison pour lesquelles tu vas mourir seule, dis-je en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Elle grogna avant de claquer la porte et Brunie éclata de rire.

**J'aime quand une journée commence bien.**

* * *

Au petit déjeuner je m'assis à coté de Severus, j'appréciais beaucoup son silence au moment des repas. Rosier était juste devant moi il fixait le broc de jus de citrouille d'un air mauvais. J'interrogeais Wilkes du regard mais il haussa les simplement épaules. Rodolphus Lestrange me fusilla du regard. Ah, alors il ne fallait pas s'immiscer parmi eux, les couleuvres n'aimaient pas être titillé. J'attrapais le broc pour me servir un verre.

-Tu sais Rosier tu auras beau te regarder dans tout ce que tu trouves, ton apparence restera la même, dis-je en souriant.

-Essayais tu d'être drôle Brown ? Parce que ce n'était pas très concluant je dois dire.

J'allais répliquer mais Severus m'attrapa discrètement par le coude.

-Ce n'est ni le moment, ni la personne à embêter, chuchota-t-il.

-Mais c'est Rosier, c'est LA personne que j'embête.

Il soupira.

-Je comprends bien mais ne fais pas ça devant Lestrange, il te surveille. Tu sais Rosier t'a en quelque sorte à la bonne, si tu faisais ce genre de choses à Lestrange tu serais en grand danger, ces gars-là ne sont pas nets.

Je savais qu'ils trempaient dans pas mal de choses pas très propre, mais delà à penser que des garçons de mon âge pourraient attenter à ma vie... Donc Rosier m'accordait un traitement de faveur. Que pouvait il bien se passer dans les recoins tortueux de son esprit malade ? Et pourquoi Severus les fréquentait-il ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux alors ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment.

Lestrange me servit son sourire de sadique et j'eus envie de recracher mon toast.

-Je veux des réponses, murmurais-je.

Il se tendit.

-J'écoute en grande partie. Quand on prend le temps d'écouter on peut entendre beaucoup de choses intéressantes.

Je pinçais les lèvres et déglutis.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me fais des cachoteries Severus mais j'espère qu'un jour tu te décideras à me parler.

Je m'essuyais la bouche et me levais, scrutant le reste de la table à la recherche de mes amies mon regard croisa celui de Malfoy et mes cheveux se hérissèrent sur ma nuque. Il me fit un léger sourire qui était sensé être amical, je le saluais juste d'un mouvement de tête. Lestrange se racla la gorge ce qui me fit reprendre mes esprits, il est vrai que j'étais resté un moment planté là comme une idiote.

Je sortais quand Lily m'interpela, je l'attendais derrière les portes de la Grande Salle.

-Bonjour Marie, me dit-elle en souriant.

J'aimais bien Lily mais certains jours sa façon d'être toujours si parfaite avait le don de m'énerver. C'était un de ces jours.

-Salut Lily, tu vas bien ?

-Oh oui très bien. Où vas-tu ?

-J'ai cours de potions, je voulais y être en avance

-Je vais un bout du chemin avec toi, alors.

Pas le choix donc.

-D'accord.

Nous marchâmes pendant quelques minutes sans rien dire, je sentais bien qu'elle cherchait ses mots, qu'elle avait quelque chose à me dire. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de l'aider, aujourd'hui je n'étais pas disposée à faciliter la vie des autres. Quoi ? Personne n'est gentil en continu, on a tous le droit de craquer.

-Au sujet de Severus...

-Severus, répétais-je.

-Oui. Eh bien vous passez énormément de temps depuis...

-Qu'on s'est rencontré, la coupais-je

-Oui, dit-elle en gardant une patience d'ange. Au contraire lui et moi on ne se fréquente plus trop.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il me dit.

-Ah. Il te dit des choses, parce qu'avec moi il est complètement fermé.

-Peut être qu'il n'a simplement rien à dire, Severus s'embarrasse rarement de parlote.

-Je sais, je le connais depuis longtemps mais en ce moment il est bizarre.

Je soupirais.

-Tu ne devrais pas en parler directement avec lui ?

-J'ai essayé mais il s'est complètement braqué, alors je me suis dit que comme tu passais plus de temps avec lui que moi tu...

-Ou plutôt, tu es jalouse parce que je passe plus de temps avec lui que toi alors que pendant longtemps tu as eus son amitié exclusive. Mais tu ne peux pas te l'avouer parce que tu es trop gentille pour penser un truc pareil toute seule.

Elle resta coite et rougit furieusement.

-Excuse-moi Lily, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Il faut que j'aille en cours maintenant.

* * *

Je coupais nerveusement mes racines de Cadron en ruminant, je ne savais pas si j'y avais été trop fort avec Lily. J'avais du mal à réfléchir depuis un moment, je me sentais bizarre, mon caractère changeais et je n'arrivais pas à savoir si c'était normal ou pas. Mes scrupules s'amenuisaient parfois tellement que je me surprenais à faire certaines choses que j'aurais trouvé inconcevable avant. Du genre crier sur la si appréciée Lily Evans.

-Tes doigts.

Mes doigts ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Severus soupira.

-Tu vas te couper si tu continue à rêvasser, m'expliqua t'il en remuant la potion.

-Désolée.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien. C'est rien du tout.

Severus posa brusquement sa baguette sur la table, interrompant son activité.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu me mens ? C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé au petit-déjeuner ?

Je soupirais en jetant mes racines dans la potion.

-Non, ce n'est pas ta faute. Je suis une idiote, j'ai crié sur Lily.

Il me fixa quelques secondes puis pinça les lèvres.

-Ok, dit il.

Il se remit tranquillement au travail.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Je suis sûre que tu avais une bonne raison.

-C'est faux, je me suis défoulée contre elle pour me extérioriser ma frustration.

-Et pourquoi étais-tu frustrée ?

J'immobilisais mes mains tout en réfléchissant méticuleusement à ma réponse.

-Aucune importance.

-Lily est fâchée contre toi ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Alors arrête de te faire du mal ça ne sert à rien.

Je tournais 2 fois la potion dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

-Dis Severus...

-Pitié ne tournes pas autour du pot.

-Tu...Tu es encore amoureux d'elle ?

-Lily ? -Oui. Lily. Qui d'autre ?

Il me donna un coup de coude.

-Hum, je ne sais pas.

J'essuyais ma baguette.

-J'aimerais toujours Lily.

Sa voix baissait de plus en plus.

-Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être encore amoureux d'elle.

Mon coeur se fit moi lourd, surement parce que j'avais l'impression qu'il était plus de mon coté. Je collais doucement mon avant-bras contre le siens en signe de réconfort.

-Tu sais, ça peut paraître idiot ou niait mais je suis sûr que ma vie aurait été très différente si on ne s'était pas rencontré, dit-il en coupant des pattes de grenouille, ses cheveux retombant devant son visage.

L'image de son père s'imprima derrière ma rétine et ma poitrine se serra. Poussée par une bouffé d'affection je repoussais une de ses mèches et lui déposais un baiser sur la tempe. Il blanchit. Severus rougit rarement, il blanchit. C'est une caractéristique qui lui est propre, je trouve ça assez drôle en faite.

-Miss Brown ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu pour «ça».

Son ton mi exaspéré mi dégouté me donna franchement envie de lui faire bouffer sa moustache, mais je ne pouvais pas me le permettre : il était mon directeur de maison.

-Evidement, «monsieur».

Le morse retourna à ses activités et mon ami m'arracha un sourire en m'effleurant du coude. J'entendis un bruit de verre brisé et j'eus à peine le temps de voir Evan Rosier se baisser derrière sa table. Slughorn émit des sortes de... Je crois que l'on pourrait qualifier «ça» de grognement, je crois. Une fille pouffa à l'avant de la classe, je ne levais pas la tête, je su instantanément que c'était Brunie.

-Elle a vraiment un problème ta copine.

Le couteau m'échappa et se planta à deux millimètres du bras de Severus le faisant sursauter violemment.

Je t'ai déjà demandé des dizaines de fois d'arrêter de faire ça il me semble ! s'énerva t-il.

Et moi, commençais-je en décrochant le couteau et en le pointant dans sa direction, je t'ai déjà demandé de ne plus dire du mal de mon amie, dis-je en arborant un sourire satisfait.

T'es complètement dingue.

C'est toi le plus dingue de nous deux, après tout tu es ami avec moi, lui expliquais-je en mettant la potion dans un flacon.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard

Novembre 1972

Brown,

Tu te rappelles de notre accord ? Oui, tu te rappelles. Je voudrais tester ce que tu m'as dit lors de notre dernier échange, retrouves-moi à la bibliothèque à 3h AM. Ne sois pas en retard, si tu te fais prendre je me dégagerais de toute responsabilité à ton égard.

L.M.

Clair et concis, sans aucun sentiments. Sauf peut être de la suffisance. Typique.

* * *

Je n'avais pas parlé à Severus du marché que j'avais fait avec Malfoy, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais sentie que c'était quelque chose que je ne devais pas lui dire. Une première. Brunie ne m'avait pas demandé si Malfoy m'avait re-contactée, je suppose qu'elle pensait que je l'avertirais dès que cela se produirait.

* * *

_Mais je ne l'ai pas avertie. D'ailleurs je n'ai avertit personne, à l'époque j'étais beaucoup plus naïve que maintenant. En y réfléchissant cette nuit là aurait pu être ma dernière, malgré tout elle aura été décisive._

_Mes impulsions sont ma plus grande faiblesse._

* * *

En arrivant devant la bibliothèque je trouvais la porte ouverte, je n'osais pas me demander si c'était bon ou mauvais signe. Je poussais le lourd battant en bois et pénétrais à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il faisait noir et les courants d'air faisaient bouger ma robe dans tous les sens, l'endroit était entièrement silencieux. J'avançais doucement jusqu'au fond de la bibliothèque mon coeur menaçant de s'échapper de ma poitrine.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule me faisant sursauter violemment. Un rire narquois se fit entendre.

-Il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour te faire peur petite Brown, murmura Malfoy.

-Sans vouloir te vexer me retrouver seule dans le noir avec toi c'est surement la chose la plus effrayante qui me soit arrivée.

-C'est que tu n'as encore rien vue, souffla t-il. Trêve de bavardages maintenant, dépêchons-nous !

J'obtempérais et me dirigeais vers le passage.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Malfoy.

-Il y une plaque à lire entre ces deux étagères pour déclencher le mécanisme.

Malfoy dirigea sa baguette vers l'endroit que je lui avais indiqué pour l'éclairer il lu l'inscription puis fronça les sourcils.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Quoi donc ? demandais-je.

-Ce n'est pas de l'anglais Brown.

-Biensur que si, je t'ai dit que je l'avais lu.

Il m'attrapa brutalement par les épaules et me plaça devant la plaque ensuite il l'éclaira.

-Regardes, m'ordonna t-il.

_Savoir Oser._

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème, dis-je.

Malfoy se pencha par-dessus mon épaule, ses longs cheveux blonds effleurèrent ma joue.

-Concentre toi, plisse les yeux.

Je pensais que rien n'allait se passer mais très vite les lettres commencèrent à se déformer. Une écriture bizarre composée d'un alphabet inconnue s'inscrivit sur le métal bruni par le temps.

-Je ne comprend pas, chuchotais-je.

Comment était-ce possible ?

_«Tu es une sorcière, comment peux-tu être étonnée par de la magie aussi basique ?»_ s'offusqua la voix dans ma tête.

Oui. La voix. Dans ma tête.

-C'est un alphabet extrêmement ancien, il ne reste pas assez de données pour pouvoir le traduire. Il existe à peine une poignée de gens capable de le déchiffrer et très peu sont au courant. Tu es l'une de ces personnes, et _je t'ai trouvé_.

Sa voix s'insinua sous ma peau telle un serpent et je su que je m'étais fourrée dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

-Je ne sais pas si...

-Qu'est-ce qui est marqué ?

-Savoir Oser.

Un bruit retentit, comme une sorte de loquet métallique qui s'enclenche brusquement. Je savais ce qu'il allait se passer un millième de seconde plus tard, et vous aussi je suppose.

* * *

Je me retrouvais immergée sous la mousse de force une seconde fois dans un laps de temps trop court à mon goût. Lorsque je remontais à la surface Finn et Malfoy se disputaient. En faite c'était surtout le serdaigle qui criait, Malfoy, lui, restait de marbre comme à son habitude. Je me dirigeais vers le bord du bassin en nageant doucement.

-Finn, tu m'ennuies.

-Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolé d'ennuyer le grand, le magnifique, l'aristocratique Lucius Malfoy ! Mais il se trouve que je suis Préfet en Chef moi aussi et que tout ce que tu fais finit inexorablement par me retomber dessus !

-Ecoute ce n'est pas que ta conversation est inintéressante mais j'ai mieux à faire, répliqua Malfoy en se dirigeant lui aussi vers le bord.

-Quoi ?! Tu es sérieux ? Et que fait encore cette fille ici ? Qui c'est, une voyeuse ?

Je devins certainement écarlate mais j'étais trop préoccupée par ma sortie du bassin pour y penser. Malfoy prit appui sur le bord et s'extirpa avec la grâce féline qui le caractérisait. Voyant mes pathétiques tentatives pour sortir de l'eau il m'attrapa par le bras, me souleva comme si je pesais moins qu'une baguette et me déposa sur le carrelage humide.

Je me remettais tant bien que mal debout. Mal en faite. Je dérapais et dû me rattraper à la robe de sorcier de Malfoy.

-Ce n'est pas une voyeuse, dit calmement Malfoy. C'est une Serpentarde, et ma protégée alors je te serais gré de la laisser en paix ! annonça t-il en posant sa longue main fine à plat sur le haut de mon crâne comme on le ferait avec son enfant, sa soeur ou...Ou son chien, ce qui ne me plaisait pas tellement.

* * *

Malfoy décida de m'emmener à l'endroit où il pensait avoir vu une plaque similaire à celle que j'avais trouvé. Il refusait que nous allumions un Lumos et le noir et moi n'ayant jamais fait très bon ménage je restais accrochée du bout des doigts à sa cape.

-Pourquoi avoir dit que j'étais ta protégée ? chuchotais-je

-Tu as l'air de posséder des facultés intéressantes, tu pourrais bien m'être très utile.

-Qui a dit que j'étais d'accord ?

Malfoy s'arrêta brusquement, il me fit reculer jusqu'au mur et me jaugea de sa haute stature. J'avalais douloureusement ma salive. Je devrais peut être réfléchir avant de parler certaines fois. Je cru qu'il allait me frapper mais il posa sa sur le mur juste à coté de ma tête.

-J'ai mit des années à trouver quelqu'un comme toi, siffla t-il de son ton si venimeux. Et l'année prochaine je quitte Poudlard alors je n'ai certainement pas de temps à perdre. Je ne te laisserai jamais me faire faux bond, Marie Brown.

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines, j'avais l'impression d'être emprisonné par le diable lui-même.

-Dépêchons nous, les elfes se lèvent à 5 heures pour faire le petit-déjeuner.

Il se détacha de moi et l'étau qui m'enserrait la poitrine se relâcha.

_«A partir de maintenant il va falloir la jouer fine et m'écouter si tu ne veux pas perdre tout ce que tu as.»_

D'accord, c'est de la folie mais d'accord, pensais-je.

_«Suis-le, pour le moment, on a pas le choix.» _

* * *

_Savoir Renoncer_

-Alors ? me demanda t-il.

Nous étions dans les cachots, dans une des parties les moins connues, il se disait à Poudlard qu'elle était habitée par des monstres. Je ne savais pas si des créatures maléfiques s'y trouvaient, je savais par contre, qu'avoir peur de ce genre de créature lorsque l'on était un sorcier était ridicule voir carrément handicapant. Nous risquions de voir bien pire au cours de nos vies.

-C'est une sorte de mise en garde, murmurais-je.

-Qu'est-ce que ça dit exactement ?

-Si j'en parle j'ai peur que ça se déclenche, dis-je en avalant difficilement ma salive.

-Fais-le ! m'ordonna t-il.

-C'est trop dangereux, nous pourrions aussi bien nous retrouver au fond du lac que dans la chambre de McGonagall.

-Peu importe, vas-y.

_«Tu ne dois pas accepter !»_

-Tu ne peux pas me forcer.

Il abattit sa grande main sur mon épaule.

-Si, je peux. Mais je vais être clément pour une fois parce que j'ai besoin de toi et que tu n'es qu'en seconde année. S'il arrive quelque chose je te protégerais, tu peux ouvrir ce passage.

_«Si le ciel s'abat sur nous je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il pourra faire...»_

Je doute que le ciel s'abatte sur nous si nous activons simplement un des passages secrets de Poudlard.

_«Tu devrais plus te méfier de Poudlard, petite simplette.»_

-Savoir Renoncer

Un grondement sinistre se fit entendre et mon coeur se compressa dans ma poitrine. Malfoy m'attrapa par le bras juste au moment où nous basculions vers l'avant. Nous glissâmes sur le ventre dans une sorte de toboggan pendant une 1 minute ou 2 avant de heurter un sol dur.

-Oh mon Dieu ! geignis-je, la douleur me broyant les reins.

-Ne bouges pas, m'ordonna Malfoy à voix basse.

«Voila ! Voila le ciel qui te tombe sur la tête, tu aurais dû m'écouter !»

Je relevais la tête, j'eus à peine le temps de voir une paire d'yeux noire avant que Malfoy ne nous propulse sur le coté pour éviter les flammes.

* * *

Alors ?

Vous aimez le suspense XD

Moi pas tellement en général.

Que pensez que Marie et Malfoy aient trouvé ?

(Si j'avais dû prendre un autre perso ça aurait été Lucius 3333 , d'ailleurs je peux toujours lui réserver une fiction. On verra ça plus tard.)

Vos impressions ?

Bisous les filles (peut être " et les garçons" un jour XD)


	17. Chapitre 14

Je suis désolée du retard, vraiment. En même temps on a jamais fixé de date... Mais bon ! Alors oui, je sais que ce chapitre est bâclé, de nombreuses choses ne me plaisent pas, notamment les tournures de phrases je m'excuse encore. Je voulais quand même vous publier quelque chose alors voilà ! Pour ma défense j'écris très souvent le soir ou la nuit. Mais vous aurez mieux, demain midi je suis en vacances, ENFIN ! Foutues zones. J'aurai plus de temps pour écrire.

* * *

Linaewenn : Merci d'être passée malgré les invités, ça m'a fait très plaisir =)

GwenSnape : Ca me fait plaisir aussi, j'adore cette fiction et mes lectrices sont vraiment sympas. Lucius n'est pas forcément le pire de tous mais c'est vrai que c'est un sacré connard XD Un dragon ? Je ne sais pas =p

grimmarvleizenn22 : Voila les réponses à tes questions. Pour moi aussi c'est toujours un plaisir =)

Craquinettedu31 : Je sors les mêmes répliques dans la vraie vie, mais en générale j'ai le droit à la réaction genre "trop blazé de la vie" : HAHAHHA, t'es conne toi ! ou la réaction soulé/énervé : T'en as pas marre de tes conneries ? . Donc je suis bien contente de pouvoir m'exprimer ici XD Tu sais Rosier est un sadique pervers je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment interpréter son comportement XD Peut être a t-il une sorte de "faiblesse tordue" pour notre héroïne. C'est qu'elle y est allé un peu fort avec Lily mais il ne faut pas oublier que Marie est une Serpentarde =p Merci, je sais que j'ai un style un peu spécial XD Chez moi il neige mais vite fait par intermittence, perse ça me soule parce que je ne suis pas en vacances et que c'est galère de choper un bus avec ce temps. Qui plus est demain je finis ma semaine de Devoirs Communs T_T ENFIN ! Je suis en vacances ce vendredi midi moi, t'as de la chance =) Je te remercie encore c'est adorable d'être venue prendre des nouvelles, c'est souvent toi qui me redonne la pêche pour écrie 3 Encore une fois je ne sais pas si tu as eus la patience de tout lire mais bon =) Bisous !

Vous allez enfin en savoir plus sur la mystérieuse bête !

ENJOY ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 14

Nous avons roulé sur quelques mètres avant d'être arrêtés par un mur. Je me relevais le plus vite possible en obligeant Malefoy qui s'était blessé dans notre chute à s'appuyer sur moi. Je jetais un rapide coup d'oeil à la bête : tête de lion, corps de chèvre et queux de serpent. On aurait dit qu'un malade c'était amusé à coller des morceaux de différents animaux ensemble au hasard.

-Il y a une brèche dans le mur là-bas, dit Malefoy en serrant les dents.

«C'est une chimère, elle a une vue et une ouïe totalement pourries, elle repère ses proies à la chaleur corporelle. Tu as une chance. Dépêches-toi ! »

-Je compte jusqu'à trois et on y va !

-Puisqu'on a pas le choix.

-Un, deux...

Des flammes passèrent à un millimètre de nos têtes interrompant mon compte à rebours. Je sautais vers l'avant, Malefoy accroché à moi, nous courûmes à tout allure jusqu'au mur abimé et je me laissais tomber sur le sol frais de la cavité. Le préfet en chef se laissa glisser contre un mur.

-Tu savais que cette chose se trouvait ici ? demandais-je.

Il me regarda du coin de l'oeil.

-Non.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment ! dit-il d'un ton acerbe. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est cette chose.

-Une chimère.

-Une...Chimère. Et d'où tiens-tu ça ?

Je haussais les épaules.

-Aucune idée.

-Qu'est ce que tu sais d'autre ?

-Elle est aveugle et sourde, elle sent notre chaleur corporelle pour nous trouver.

Il ne répondit rien, il paraissait pensif.

-Comment as-tu découvert ce passage ?

Malefoy se passa la main sur la joue.

-Un...Ami m'en a parlé.

Malefoy a des amis ?

-Mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit vraiment un passage.

-Mhh.

Dehors la bête rugissait en donnant des coups contre les murs.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas comment nous allons sortir d'ici.

-Nous allons attendre qu'elle s'endorme, et ensuite aviser.

-Nous serons en retard en cours !

Je soupirais.

-Si nous mourons ici nous n'irons plus jamais en cours.

* * *

-Je connais d'autres Brown.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? demandais-je à Malefoy en soupirant.

-Pour passer le temps.

J'avalais ma salive.

-Et, je leur ressemble ?

Malefoy esquissa un sourire en coin.

-Absolument pas.

Personne ne m'avait jamais vraiment parlé de cette partie de ma famille et à vrai dire, je n'avais pas osé poser de questions.

-Comment sont-ils ?

Malefoy se tourna vers moi.

-Ca t'intéresse ?

Je haussais les épaules.

-Ils sont froids, placides et sans pitié. Ils tiennent extrêmement bien leur rang et sont craints parmi les sang-purs. Tout ce qui ne te caractérise pas d'après ce que j'ai pû voir.

Je n'appréciais ni son ton ni le sens de ses paroles.

-Si tu veux savoir je m'en félicite.

Il me jeta un regard noir.

«Mesure tes paroles ma grande, tu ne discutes pas avec un Poufsouffle de première année. Tu joues gros ici.»

* * *

_J'avais beau savoir que la famille de mon père était intimement liée à la magie noire je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir les connaître. Pour construire mon identité j'avais besoin de savoir précisément d'où je venais. Le problème était qu'il n'y avait aucun retour possible, si je prenais contact avec ces gens rien ne serait plus jamais pareil, moi y comprise._

* * *

Pendant notre longue attente je prenais le temps d'observer Malefoy, il était l'idée même que je me faisais du sang-pur arrogant et raciste. Je me demandais à quel point son «ami» pouvait être dangereux. Savait-il pour la chimère ? Avait-il l'intention de s'en servir ? Si Malefoy, lui, l'avait su il ne serait pas venu sans protection ni renfort. Malefoy était-il une marionnette à la solde d'un marionnettiste encore plus puissant que lui ?vIl m'avait clairement dit qu'il comptait se servir de moi, mais à quelles fins ? Et plus important encore, le marionnettiste avait-il entendu parler de moi ?

Les questions tournant dans ma tête je m'angoissais de plus en plus. J'aurais dû parler de tout ça à Severus, biensur il m'aurait surement mise en garde mais au moins je n'aurais pas ça sur la conscience. Qui plus est je ne voulais pas mourir avant qu'il ne sache la vérité.

-A quoi penses-tu Brown ?

-Je me demandais simplement à quel moment tu avais l'intention de me tuer, répondis-je platement.

Malefoy se figea, visiblement il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. C'était toujours bon de surprendre l'ennemi, bien que pour le moment je ne considérais pas vraiment Malefoy comme un ennemi.

-En admettant que je puisse tuer quelqu'un...

-...en admettant.

-Oui, en admettant. Pourquoi voudrais-je te tuer ?

J'accrochais son regard du mien.

-A toi de me le dire, soufflais-je. Que faisons-nous vraiment ici ? Qui est cet ami dont tu m'as parlé plus tôt ? Pourquoi suis-je la seule à pouvoir déverrouiller les passages ? Et jusqu'à quand, auras-tu besoin de moi ?

Le Serpentard pinça ses fines lèvres, pensait-il déjà mettre fin à notre «collaboration» ?

-Tu es beaucoup moins naïve que ce que je présageais, mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions, pour certaines je n'ai pas les réponses et pour les autres je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser filtrer des informations.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

* * *

-Et ce petit sang-mêlé au nez crochu que tu as recueillis, comment s'appelle t-il déjà...

Une bouffée de colère me submergea et quelque pierres s'effondrèrent à l'intérieur de la grotte, si Malefoy fut surpris il n'en montra rien.

-Je t'interdis de parler de Severus comme ça tout Préfet en Chef que tu es ! criais-je en me relevant brutalement sur les genoux.

Il se planta à peine à un millimètre de moi.

-Oh, alors je t'énerve !

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-L'aimes-tu petite Marie ?

-Biensur que je l'aime, c'est mon meilleur ami.

-La petite Marie aime ses amis, des traitres en devenir qui finiront par lui arraché le coeur pour lui voler ses fabuleuses capacités magiques.

Ma main se leva très haut mais il l'intercepta à la seconde près.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de parler ainsi de mes amis ! Ils ne feraient jamais une chose pareil, qui plus est je trouve ça malvenu de la part d'un être incapable d'aimer !

Il m'empoigna à la gorge.

-Je n'en supporterais pas plus, alors je te conseil de la fermer si tu veux ne serait-ce qu'espérer sortir d'ici vivante.

Je le fusillais du regard en me dégageant.

* * *

Le bruit s'étant tu depuis un moment Malefoy décida de sortir en éclaireur, baguette en main.

-La voix est libre, elle s'est assoupie, murmura t'il.

Je sortais de notre cachette improvisée en serrant fort le bout de bois dans ma main.

-Il faut trouver une autre sortie.

«On y aurait pas pensé toutes seules !»

-La ferme ! soufflais-je.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dis ?

-Non, rien.

«Il y a une sortie.»

Où ça ?

«Regardes au-dessus de la bête.»

Effectivement, une sorte de tunnel se trouvait environ trois mètres au dessus de la chimère.

-Dis Malefoy, tu as appris à voler récemment ?

* * *

Est-ce que je vous ai parlé de mes compétences sportives ? Non ? Eh bien c'est parce que je n'en ai pas, il est vrai que je suis plutôt agile sur un balais mais tenter tout autre activité serait...Du suicide. C'est pour ça que lorsque j'ai commencé à escalader la parois jusqu'au tunnel j'ai mentalement dit adieu à tous les gens que j'aimais, par précaution dirons-nous.

Je progressais lentement, mes membres tétanisés. J'avais presque rattrapé Malefoy lorsque la pierre céda sous mes pieds, je basculais dans le vide en hurlant à pleins poumons. J'imaginais déjà mon corps se disloquer quand d'un seul coup ma chute se ralentie jusqu'à ce que mes pieds touchent doucement le sol, je me remis tranquillement debout mais le poids de la chute revint subitement faisant plier mes genoux, je me retrouvais à quatre pattes une nouvelle fois.

Je levais la tête, Malefoy me regardait les yeux exorbités, mon sauvetage n'avait rien avoir avec lui puisque sa baguette n'était pas sortie. Un grondement tonitruant me vrilla les tympans.

« Deuxième round, relève toi godiche !»

Je me jetais vers la droite sentant la chaleur me frôler.

-Cours Brown.

Je sortais ma baguette et me relevais, j'en avais marre de courir. Je fixais mon regard dans celui de la chimère, il n'avait rien d'humain, rien d'animal non plus. Ses yeux étaient vides, comme morts, quelques gouttes de sueurs roulèrent le long de mon échine. Je ne connaissais pas énormément de sorts qui pouvaient m'être utiles ici. La bête relança un jet de flamme.

-Protego ! criais-je, incertaine.

Le bouclier tint mais je dû me concentrer de toutes mes forces. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je n'avais plus aucune chance d'atteindre le tunnel maintenant qu'elle était réveillée. Malefoy s'était déjà hissé jusqu'à lui et il semblait chercher une solution. Je couru vers la créature, évitant les flammes, peut être que si je montais sur son dos j'aurai une chance de m'en sortir. Je m'accrochais aux poils de ses énorme pattes pour grimper. Une fois sur son dos elle se cabra et je dû agripper sa fourrure. Je relâchais quelque peu ma prise quand je cru qu'elle se calmait, grosse erreur. Je fus propulsé très haut et je vis son hideuse face se lever vers moi pour me brûler vive, désespérée je fermais les yeux. Quelque chose m'attrapa par la taille, je priais que ce ne soit pas la queux de la chimère. Ouvrant les yeux je vis le visage crispé de Severus qui me maintenait sur un balais tout en essayant d'éviter les flammes.

Si ça n'était pas un miracle j'étais une née-moldue ; j'enjambais le balais pour qu'il n'ait plus à me tenir et qu'il soit libre de ses mouvements.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? criais-je pour couvrir le bruit.

Il mit son bras autour de moi et me fit me baisser vers l'avant pour entrer dans le tunnel. Notre progression était rapide et vite nous n'entendions plus l'horrible créature, je n'avais plus aperçu Malefoy après l'arrivée de Severus, il avait surement filé en douce. Mon ami me tenait toujours serrée contre lui, nous étions plongés dans l'obscurité et vu ce qui venait de se passer je n'étais pas mécontente de sentir le contact d'une personne familière. 15 minutes plus tard Severus ouvrit une trappe au-dessus de nos têtes et nous nous retrouvions dans le parc de Poudlard où une bonne couche de neige était tombée durant la nuit. Mon ami et moi descendîmes du balais puis celui-ci s'envola et disparu.

-Heureusement que tu es arrivée j'ai...

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ! Bon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ?

J'ouvrais grand les yeux.

-Severus je...

-Alors déjà, tu me fais tout un pataquès à cause des Lestrange, ensuite tu fais n'importe quoi avec ta folle de copine, en plein milieu de la nuit, dit il son ton montant progressivement. Et maintenant je te retrouve coincée par une bestiole très dangereuse...

-...Une chimère.

-Peu importe ! hurla t-il. Avec Malefoy, qui n'est rien d'autre que le gars le plus dangereux de toute l'école ! Quoi, tu n'as pas trouvé pire ?!

Ca ne m'a pas énervée, je l'aurai cru, mais non. Je me suis sentie infiniment triste, une boule s'est formé dans ma gorge.

-De quel droit tu me parles comme ça Severus ! hurlais-je,les mots mourant à moitié dans ma gorge. De quel droit tu me juges ! Si je suis allée avec lui c'est parce que je n'avais pas le choix, il nous tenait. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, Brunie, qui est l'une de mes meilleurs amies, aurait peut être été renvoyée, elle n'a pas besoin d'une infraction de plus dans son dossier. Et, il me semble que si toi tu fréquentes ces tarés c'est bien de ton plein gré, non ? Alors ne vient pas me crier dessus, s'il te plait. Tu n'avais qu'à pas venir, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me sauver !

Ravalant ma peine je marchais d'un pas décidé vers le château, feignant d'ignoré mon abrutit d'ami qui me hélait quelques mètres derrière moi.

* * *

-Miss Brown !

Le professeur Slughorn arrivait vers moi l'air ulcéré.

-Je peux savoir où vous étiez passé ?

-Eh bien...

-Je suis votre directeur de maison, lorsque vous faites une erreur c'est à moi que l'on fait les reproches ! Je ne vous permet pas de nuire à la réputation de la noble maison Serpentard et...

-Horace ! l'arrêta le Professeur Dumbledore.

Tous les élèves présents dans le hall s'étaient attroupés pour nous observer.

-Je vais m'occuper de Miss Brown, dit doucement le Directeur. Vous avez surement une classe qui vous attend Professeur Slughorn.

Le Professeur Slughorn se renfrogna puis marmonna dans sa grosse moustache en émettant des sortes «Ppppeuh Ppppeuh...».

-J'y vais de ce pas, Professeur Dumbledore, dit-il sèchement.

* * *

_Voici une des raisons pour lesquels ce cher Slughorn ne m'a jamais appréciée malgré mes talents, vous en saurez plus par la suite._

* * *

-Asseyez-vous, Mademoiselle.

-Vous m'avez appelée Mademoiselle ?

-L'ai-je mal prononcé ?

-Non non, c'était très bien dis-je en prenant place devant le bureau du Directeur.

-Je suppose que vous avez parfois le mal du pays, moi-même je suis heureux lorsque je rentre en Angleterre.

-Effectivement.

J'étais assez perplexe, j'attendais un sermon qui ne venait pas ce qui était mauvais signe, plus la personne qui en avait après vous tournait autour du pot plus elle se réservait pour vous en faire baver. Mais nous parlions ici D'Albus Dumbledore, qui ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde.

-Je sais que vous venez de passer des heures plutôt pénibles Miss, mais si vous consentez à tout me raconter je pourrais surement vous aider.

Je revoyais les yeux froids de Malefoy me fixer pendant qu'il m'empoignait la gorge.

-Je peux vous offrir une certaine protection, mais il va falloir être honnête.

Je déglutis.

-Un jour, il y a quelques semaines, j'ai découvert un passage secret que je suis la seule à pouvoir activer. Malefoy m'a...Prise sur le fait, il a dit que si je l'aidais pour les autres passages du même genre il ne me dénoncerait pas. Cette nuit je l'ai rejoins et il m'a mené à un passage que je ne connaissais pas, il...M'a convaincu de l'ouvrir, et nous sommes tombés face à une créature, une chimère je crois. Il m'a dit qu'un de ses amis lui avait parlé de ce passage, mais qu'il n'avait pas connaissance de l'existence de cette bête.

-Il vous a dit qui était cet ami ?

-Non. Mais je doute que ce soit quelqu'un de fréquentable.

-Moi également Miss. Comment vous en êtes-vous sortis alors ? Et où se trouve Monsieur Malefoy ?

J'hésitais à parler de Severus, mais après tout lui n'était responsable de rien.

-Tout d'abord ce sont mes...Pouvoirs. Ce sont mes pouvoirs qui m'ont sauvée, puis mon ami Severus...

-...Monsieur Rogue.

-Oui, il est venu me chercher sur un balais. Malefoy est partit avant nous, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

Dumbledore semblait réfléchir, ses longs doigts maigres grattant son menton.

-Allez-vous me punir ? laissais-je échapper.

-Non, Miss. Je pense que vous avez assez de problèmes comme ça. J'ai bien réfléchis, si Monsieur Malefoy décide de reprendre contact avec vous je veux que vous me préveniez.

-D'accord.

-Et si qui que ce soit s'intéresse de trop près à vos capacités vous devrez aussi m'en parler.

-Bien Professeur.

Le directeur fronça les sourcils.

-Vous portez un bijou intéressant, puis-je le voir de plus près ?

Il parlait du collier que Evie m'avait donné et que je n'avais plus jamais enlevé après notre mésaventure. Je le décrochais et le lui tendais.

-Hum. C'est une Pierre d'Appel, elle vous connecte à la personne à qui elle est reliée, c'est très rare, m'apprit t'il. Puis-je savoir qui vous l'a donné ?

-C'est ma grande soeur, elle étudie à Durmstrang.

Dumbledore fit tourner la pierre plate entre ses doigts avant de me la rendre.

-En connaissez vous le mode d'utilisation ?

-Je le connais.

-Cette pierre est maintenant reliée à moi, si il vous arrive quelque chose je vous viendrais en aide, ne l'ôtez jamais surtout.

-Bien monsieur.

-Vous retournerez en classe demain, vos professeurs seront prévenus. Vous devriez aller vous reposer.

-Au revoir Professeur.

-Au revoir Miss.

En franchissant la porte je me tournais vers lui.

-Professeur ?

-Oui Miss ?

-Pourquoi êtes vous aussi compréhensif et protecteur avec moi ?

Il me sonda de son regard bleu perçant, peut être essayait t-il d'évaluer s'il pouvait m'accorder sa confiance.

-J'ai connu un autre élève de Serpentard qui possédait lui aussi d'importantes capacités, mais je ne me suis pas occupé de lui correctement.

-Et vous le regrettez ?

-Plus que tout autre chose au monde.

* * *

Alors, surprises ?


	18. Chapitre 15

Linaewenn : Là ce n'était pas trois semaines mais bien plus d'un mois. Je m'excuse, le chapitre est enfin en ligne. J'éspère que tes soucis se sont arrangés (le deuxième trismestre c'est toujours pourris pour ma part). PS : Tu n'as rien fais sauter au moins ? XD

grimmarvleizenn22 : Je n'ai regardé Fullmetal Alchemist alors je suppose que ça sort juste de mon esprit malade X) Merci pour ta review comme toujours.

Craquinettedu31 : Je suis très heureuse que tu apprécies ma fiction (moi aussi je t'apprécies beaucoup). Grandes Auteurs ? Rien que ça T_T A chaque chapitre je sais que tu vas me laisser une review, ça me donne la force de continuer ! Tu m'as laissé trois reviews *_* Bof j'ai foiré ma moyenne de maths (comme d'hab) (_ _") et j'ai mal au dos, que des guignes. Et toi tu vas bien ? Ben s'est déclaré ? O_O Désolée pour les vingt ans que j'ai mis à poster, ce mois fut merdique.

* * *

ENJOY ! 3

* * *

Chapitre 15

J'attendais patiemment, assise en tailleur. Nous étions le jour de l'anniversaire de Merlin, jour férié dans le monde magique j'avais donc tout mon temps. Mon ami se redressa en sursaut environ 2h45 après mon arrivée. Oui je pouvais être très patiente (et précise).

-Marie ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore là, tu sais ce que tu risques à chaque fois ?

Je soupirais.

-Oui, je sais. Fais-moi de la place, il fait un froid de canard dans votre dortoir.

Il me fit de la place sous les couvertures un peu à contre-coeur.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, je suis venue m'excuser. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu te crier dessus comme ça, j'ai été débile. Sans toi je serais morte...

-Marie.

-Laisses-moi finir. Sans toi je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Je n'aurais jamais dû suivre Malefoy et encore moins sans en parler à personne. Mais je me sentais piégée et j'avais peur de t'en parler, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Il me pressa un peu maladroitement l'épaule.

-Ne t'en fais, je suis heureux d'être arrivé à temps.

Je souris, ou je tentais de le faire en tout cas.

-Mais comment as-tu su où je me trouvais et comment es-tu entré ? m'étonnais-je en me rappelant que j'étais censée être la seule à pouvoir ouvrir ce genre de passage.

Severus se mordit les lèvres.

-Tu...Tu vas me prendre pour un fou.

-Nous sommes à Poudlard je te rappelle.

Ma réplique lui arracha un sourire mais il semblait toujours un peu crispé.

-Une sorte de «boule luminescente» m'a réveillée, et m'a montré le chemin, elle a aussi ouvert le passage.

La boule lumineuse et chaude !

-Ca y est, tu penses que je suis dingue, soupira t-il.

-Pas du tout, moi aussi j'ai vu cette boule, le jour de la fête des Lestranges qui a mal tournée. Tu avais besoin de moi.

Severus se laissa retomber sur son oreiller.

-Encore un truc bizarre à ajouter à notre palmarès.

* * *

Passons en mode «Avance rapide».

* * *

-C'est vraiment elle ? demanda-t-il comme si il pensait que nous lui faisions une blague.

Evie et Gareth sourirent et Millie roula des yeux, chose qu'elle faisait si souvent que maman disait qu'un jour ils resteraient fixés en l'air.

-Oui, dis-je en souriant à mon tour.

-Elle est très belle, s'extasia Severus.

-C'est vrai, approuva Mélora l'amie d'Evie.

Mes parents étaient partis dans la matinée faire les achats de Noël et nous avaient fait promettre de les rejoindre tôt dans l'après-midi. Mon frère, mes soeurs et moi avions une notion relative de «tôt». Il était exactement 15h47. Nous avions pris le taxi magique jusqu'à Paris avec Severus et Mélora, pour arriver devant LE monument français par excellence. La Tour de Pise, non je plaisante. En faite, c'était Big Ben. Bon d'accord, c'était La Tour Eiffel, vous aviez deviné.

Nous prîmes l'ascenseur pour arriver tout en haut.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, je croyais qu'on devait rejoindre vos parents ? demanda Severus ?

-Patience, souffla Gareth, son fameux sourire énigmatique plaqué sur le visage.

Millie et moi roulâmes des yeux.

Nous nous faufilâmes jusqu'à une cavité éloignée des touristes, Gareth tapa le code de sa baguette contre le mur et le passage s'ouvrit. Nous arrimâmes devant une gigantesque rangée d'ascenseurs transparents.

-Celui-ci est libre, dit Evie en nous entrainant vers une des boites transparentes.

Millie avait perdue son habituel venin, elle passait maintenant par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. J'avais une furieuse envie de lui dire «Ne regardes pas en bas.» mais je me retenais car malgré les réflexions qu'elle ne manquait de me faire je ressentais un chouïa de compassion envers elle.

-Votre système est fascinant, me murmura Severus à l'oreille.

-Et tu n'as encore rien vue.

Nous arrivâmes tout en haut, plus haut qu'aucun moldu ne pouvait l'imaginer. Vous ne saviez pas que Gustave Eiffel était un sorcier ? Surprise.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent Mélora resta les yeux grands ouverts, même moi qui venait à la galerie Eiffel depuis ma plus tendre enfance je restais toujours subjuguée l'espace d'une seconde lorsque les portes s'ouvraient. Le sol était blanc et brillant, les enseignes des boutiques lumineuses attiraient le regard sans faire mal aux yeux, des tas de vendeurs ambulants proposaient divers objets : des bracelets, des t-shirt changeant de couleur selon la température ou l'humeur, des colliers censés protéger les amitiés, le traditionnel sandwich jambon/fromage mais aussi des fish and chips, des hot-dogs, des sushis... Les odeurs étaient bien sur absorbés par une aération magique qui empêchait l'air de se vicier, tout était épuré, millimétré et d'une propreté chirurgicale entretenue en permanence par des sorts.

-Wahou, murmura mon ami.

-Comme tu dis.

-Bon on se sépare, Evie, sa copine et moi on part de notre coté entre filles.

Millie paraissait presque extatique de m'avoir exclue du groupe «féminin», mais sa béatitude retomba lorsque Evie lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

-Hé !

Notre soeur la fit taire d'un regard.

-Est-ce que ça te convient Marie ?

-Parfaitement, lui répondis-je en souriant. C'est vous que je plain d'être obligées d'aller avec cette blonde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu oses...

-A tout à l'heure ! Nous salua Evie en l'entrainant par le bras.

Gareth soupira.

-Millie exagère certaines fois.

-Seulement certaines fois ?

* * *

Tout c'était bien passé jusqu'à ce que nous entrions dans une boutique de vêtements de style moldu où mon frère décida d'accoster une fille. Pour ne rien changer.

-Je ne savais pas que ton frère était si...

-Lourd ? Il l'est depuis son entrée dans ce que papa et maman appellent «l'âge bête». Ils espèrent que ça lui passera un jour, mais personnellement je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir.

Severus sourit.

-C'est vrai que ça colle bien à son apparence physique.

Je penchais la tête sur le coté pour détailler mon frère. Il devait être pas mal dans son genre, je suppose. Il était grand, élancé, avec des cheveux clairs et des yeux verts. Il avait beau être blond il ne ressemblait pas du tout à Malefoy, le Serpentard possédait une beauté froide alors que mon frère émettait une sorte de rayonnement.

Je soupirais.

-Quel baratineur.

-Mais au faite, on ne rejoint pas tes parents ?

-Pas tout de suite, on ne les rejoindra que vers 18h00 au café. D'abord on fait les achats solos. Viens on va faire un tour, Joli-coeur en a pour un moment je crois.

* * *

-Bonjour chers clients... Marie, c'est bien toi ?

-Oui tante Reyna, soupirais-je. Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, elle me plaqua contre elle à m'en couper le souffle, son parfum vanillé me faisant tourner la tête.

-Je suis tellement contente de te voir. Méchante que tu es, tu ne viens même plus voir ta tante ! Laisse-moi te regarder, dit-elle avant de me repousser d'un coup.

Elle détailla mon visage de ses yeux bleus perçants.

-Tu deviens une belle jeune fille, tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère, dit-elle avec une pointe de déception.

-Tante Reyna...

-Oui oui je sais c'est idiot, mais quand tu étais petite tu avais les yeux et les cheveux tellement clairs, j'étais sûre que tu me ressemblerais.

Tante Reyna allait continuer son monologue habituelle mais ses yeux se posèrent sur Severus. Elle plissa les yeux quelques secondes durant lesquels je me demandais si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire ou faire me plairait. Elle se tourna subitement vers moi.

-Est-ce que c'est ton petit ami ? demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

Mon estomac se contracta.

-Tante Reyna...commençais-je d'une voix basse.

-Parce que si ma filleule s'est trouvée un petit-ami chez les British j'aurai aimé que quelqu'un ait la décence de m'en informer dans cette famille !

Je voulu soupirer mais je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Sacrée tante Reyna !

-Tante Reyna je te présente mon meilleur **ami**, Severus. Et je préfèrerais que tu parles en anglais parce que jusqu'à présent il n'a rien compris de notre «oh combien fascinante» conversation.

Elle me donna une tape sur la tête.

-Vilaine ! s'écria-t-elle en français avant d'enchaîner en anglais. Bonjour Severus, je suis Reyna la tante de Marie, ravie de faire ta connaissance.

-Bonjour, lui répondit-il simplement.

-Il n'est pas très loquace ton ami.

-Il a une très bonne élocution mais il a sans doute compris que tu préférais t'écouter parler.

Elle me fusilla du regard en pinçant ses fines lèvres.

-Ah, soupira-t-elle. Tous des ingrats.

-Nous avons besoin de nouveaux vêtements et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi, dis-je pour couper court.

-Evidemment, je suis la meilleure.

Elle agita sa baguette couverte de paillettes d'or et l'écriteau accroché sur la porte afficha «Fermé».

-Voila nous serons plus tranquille.

Elle claqua des doigts et nos manteaux disparurent. Levant sa baguette vers le plafond elle nous sourit d'une façon qui ne me plut guère. Nous fûmes assaillis de toutes parts...Par des mètres de couture. De petites entités vivantes s'enroulaient et se déroulaient en frétillant autour de nos membres mesurant la plus petite parcelle de nos corps. Une ou deux minutes plus tard elles s'évaporèrent en laissant derrière elles de minuscules étincelles.

-Vos vêtements seront prêt d'ici une heure.

-Mais...

Un canapé vint frapper l'arrière de nos jambes à la manière d'un télésiège me coupant la chique. Il fonça ensuite à toute vitesse vers une autre pièce.

-Marie est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

-Oh rien, tante Reyna a juste prévue de nous séquestrer un petit moment...

* * *

Le canapé s'arrêta dans une pièce lavande où de fausses fenêtres dispensaient une lumière chaleureuse, de multiples animaux multicolores s'agitaient sur les murs, de fines paillettes flottaient en suspension dans l'air, des étoffes de toutes sortes trainaient un peu partout et plusieurs fauteuils étaient rassemblés autour d'une table basse.

Ma tante entra dans un grand «**boom**», un plateau flottant devant elle.

-Servez-vous les enfants !

Nous prîmes chacun un verre de thé glacé que Severus examina minutieusement avant de le porter à ses lèvres et je ne pu m'empêcher de pouffer devant son air suspicieux. Ma tante observait nos réactions, ses yeux dorés nous scrutant de haut en bas.

La sœur de ma mère était très belle, elle possédait de longs cheveux châtains remontés en chignon, de grands yeux dorés ourlés de longs cils, et un sens de la mode hors-pair. Qui plus est elle faisait un bon mètre 75 dépassant ma mère d'une bonne tête.

-Tu n'as pas l'intention de nous laisser choisir nos vêtements, n'est-ce pas ? demandais-je en reposant mon vers.

-Tu sais bien que non. Alors ! dit-elle en se redressant d'un coup avant de croiser les jambes, aussi gracieuse qu'une ballerine. Comment est ton école ?

-Disons que...Poudlard est une école assez spéciale, dis-je en repensant douloureusement à la chimère.

-Comme toutes les écoles de magie ma chérie.

-Oh, Poudlard est quand même singulière dans le genre, marmonna Severus.

-Il a raison, approuvais-je en souriant. J'aime beaucoup Poudlard, on ne s'y ennuie jamais, les cours sont très intéressants, la nourriture délicieuse et on peut y rencontrer des gens extraordinaires. En plus c'est surement l'un des endroits les mieux sécurisés du monde.

-Tu es sûre, tu ne préférais pas être plus près de nous ? A Beauxbâtons par exemple !

Ca recommence.

-Non, je suis très bien à Poudlard.

Elle soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à partir aussi loin de votre famille !

-Je vais dans la meilleure École de Sorcellerie de tout le Royaume-Uni je te signale !

-Peut être, mais tu es si loin de moi.

Severus se raidit à coté de moi, il devait être gêné. C'est vrai qu'elle devait se sentir seule, je n'y pensais que rarement. Nous étions en cours la plus grande partie de l'année et ma mère était souvent plongée dans son travail. Tante Reyna n'avait plus de parents, pas d'enfants, pas d'homme dans sa vie, pas d'histoire sérieuse en tout cas. Elle avait pas mal d'amies mais la plupart était mariés et avaient des enfants dont il devaient s'occuper. La vie d'une célibataire de 32 ans n'était pas très fun dans le monde sorcier.

-Une école plus près n'y changerait rien, je serai quand même obligée d'y loger.

-Rien ne te fera changer d'avis ?

-Non, je suis désolée mais mes amis me manqueraient trop.

* * *

-Tu as vue tout ce que ta tante nous a donné ! s'écria Severus.

Tante Reyna nous avait gardé une bonne heure avant de faire envoyer une montagne de nouveaux vêtements chez moi et de me faire jurer de revenir plus souvent.

-Elle fait toujours ça, je crois qu'elle me prend pour sa poupée, soupirais-je.

-Je suis quand même un peu gêné de n'avoir rien payé.

Je souris. Severus et ses habituels scrupules.

-Et moi je t'assure que si tu avais sortis la moindre Mornille elle nous aurait coupé la tête.

Il paru perplexe.

-Tout le monde est aussi haut en couleurs dans ta famille ?

-Disons que les femmes de ma famille sont assez...Non en faite on est tous comme ça.

Il serra les lèvres, c'est vrai que Severus n'avait pas vraiment de famille. Je lui donnais une tape sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

-Tu as faim ? Je sais où on peut manger les meilleurs lasagnes du monde.

-Je croyais qu'on était en France ici.

-Très drôle.

* * *

-Voila, Marie.

-Merci Mme Griselda.

-Je t'en prie ma grande. Régalez-vous tous les deux.

Cet endroit n'avait pas changé : des murs jaunes/orangés, de grosses banquettes moelleuses dans lesquelles il m'arrivait de m'endormir quand j'étais petite, des tables en bois clair et toujours cette même odeur de pain chaud.

-Tu connais beaucoup de gens ici.

-Oh. Euh...Oui. Excuse-moi je pensais à autre chose.

-Tu venais souvent ici ?

-Oui, avant Poudlard. Le matin je restais avec ma mère dans son laboratoire et l'après-midi j'étais à la galerie. J'allais aider tante Reyna, le libraire, le fleuriste, Mme Griselda... Je connais toutes les boutiques et même la plupart des gens qui y travaillent.

Je déchiquetais un morceau de lasagne avec ma fourchette avant de l'enfourner d'un geste «gracieux».

-C'est quand même loin de chez toi pour que tu viennes seule.

-Oh j'avais une nounou, Madame Harper. Elle venait me chercher après le déjeuner et elle me ramenait après le gouter. Elle n'habitait pas loin d'ici, je suppose que c'est toujours le cas.

Severus fronça les sourcils, un geste qu'il faisait à mon avis beaucoup plus depuis que nous nous connaissions.

-Tu as eu une enfance plutôt bizarre.

Je pouffais.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Ma famille n'a rien banale.

* * *

-Aller on se sépare ! dis joyeusement mon père. Les filles avec les filles, les garçons avec les garçons et que les meilleurs trouvent les plus beaux cadeaux !

La tradition voulait que celui qui offrait le cadeau le plus original avait le droit à une fiole de Felix Felicis. Ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Quand il avait 12 ans mon frère Gareth, qui était déjà un dragueur invétéré à l'époque, avait je ne sais comment gagné la fiole. Il l'avait bu d'un coup et pendant une semaine toutes les filles du quartier l'avaient harcelé à tel point qu'il a du rester cloitrer à la maison.

* * *

25 Décembre

Vous savez ce que j'aime à Noël ? Que toute ma famille soit réunit. Mon frère Jace avait enfin pointé le bout de son nez et j'étais extatique, il m'avait tant manqué. Nous lui avions présenté Severus et Mélora puis nous étions passés à table (enfin).

-Passe-moi les pommes de terre Marie, m'ordonna Milliana.

-Ça te tuerais de dire «s'il te plais» ?

-Pas du tout, mais j'estime que tu n'en vaux pas la peine.

-Les filles...commença papa avec le manque d'autorité qui le caractérisait.

-Oh je n'en vaux pas la peine. Sa Majesté Milliana Brown estime que je n'en vaux pas la peine. Et pourquoi veux-tu les «pommes de terre» de toute façon ? Ne vas-tu pas aller les rendre dès la fin du repas ?

-Saleté ! Tu sais très bien que c'est grâce à mon métabolisme que je suis si mince !

-Ouais c'est ça !

-Ca suffit ! Vous me faites honte, pour une fois que nous sommes tous réunis vous trouvez le moyen de vous donnez en spectacle ! vociféra ma mère.

-Hugoline...commença tante Reyna.

-S'il te plais ne t'en mêle pas ! dit ma mère en se levant d'un coup.

-Tu vois maman utilise «s'il te plais» avec sœur, elle !

-Ca devient ridicule, soupira Gareth.

-La ferme Gareth ! avons nous crier en choeur.

Un silence de mort régna quelques secondes. Nous étions toutes les trois rouge et échevelée de nous être énervée. Je baissais la tête. C'était ridicule. Vraiment ridicule.

-Pouvons-nous reprendre le repas, les filles ? demanda papa, habitué à nos caractères d'hippogriffes mal embouchés.

-Oui, oui je suppose, dit ma mère en se rasseyant, piquant un far à son tour.

-Sinon, enchaina Evie, comment se passent vos journées ? Pour ma part je bosse un nouveau sort pour mon cours de sortilèges et ma foi, je ne suis pas mauvaise.

* * *

-J'aime bien ta famille, me dit plus tard Severus, alors que nous attendions l'heure du dessert dans ma chambre.

Je souris. Les membres de ma famille n'avaient rien de banal, chacun à leur manière ils étaient particulier. Peut être trop pour la société de l'époque...

-J'espère pour toi, dis-je en roulant sur le dos. Vu combien de temps tu dois les supporter à chaque vacances il vaut mieux que tu t'habitues à leurs bizarreries.

Severus soupira.

-Non, je veux dire qu'en faite je me sens vraiment bien avec vous. Un peu comme si j'étais à ma place, avoua t-il, sa voix baissant progressivement.

Je me tournais vers lui, étonnée qu'il ait exprimé ses sentiments de lui-même. Mes joues rougirent, j'étais contente et gênée à la fois.

-Tu es à ta place ici, tu fais partie de notre famille maintenant. Tu sais, si tu veux rester ici, vraiment rester ici, tu peux.

Severus soupira en fixant les étoiles qui s'agitaient sur mon plafond magique.

-Votre famille est si particulière, même votre maison est unique, vous êtes fascinants. Mais je ne veux pas vous encombrer.

Je me tournais dos à lui, les larmes perlèrent lentement.

-Je ne veux pas que tu y retournes, j'aurai tellement peur de te savoir seul avec lui.

Il frémit à coté de moi, puis je sentis son front s'appuyer contre mon dos puis sa main se poser sur mon bras.

-Marla, Gareth, Severus, Marie, descendez c'est l'heure la buche !

-Tu vois, dis-je en me tournant vers lui une larme roulant à l'horizontale et tombant sur le couvre-lit, elle n'a pas oublié de t'appeler.

* * *

00h00

-A vos marques ! Prêt ! Partez ! cria papa.

Nous nous jetâmes tous sur le sapin à part Severus et Mélora qui restèrent en retrait.

-Severus tu viens ! dis-je en lui tendant un paquet bleu roi brillant.

-C'est pour moi ?

-Pour qui veux-tu que ce soit ? demanda Marla en arrachant brutalement un paquet des mains de Gareth.

Severus attrapa son cadeau et je pus finir de déballer le mien, il venait de maman : un livre très rare sur les potions de soins. Je poussais un petit cris de joie. Croyez le ou non j'espérais avoir ce livre depuis au moins trois ans. J'avais toujours été un peu précoce comme gosse. Severus avait lui aussi déballé son paquet, c'était une grande cape noir doublée de plumes d'hippogriffe, les initiales «SR» étaient brodées sur la poitrine en lettres d'argent. L'originalité n'y était pas mais c'était quand même un beau cadeau.

-C'est mon cadeau, on ne se connait pas beaucoup alors j'ai décidé de t'acheter quelque chose d'utile, expliqua Millie. Elle se rapiécera et s'allongera avec le temps et j'y jeté le fameux sort de «poches sans fonds» de maman.

Je restais la bouche grande ouverte, ma soeur Millie venait faire un cadeau à quelqu'un qui n'était pas de sa famille, de façon désintéressé.

-Fermes la bouche Marie, tu vas gober des mouches.

* * *

J'avais donc reçu le livre sur les potions de soins de ma mère, un set de maquillage complet de tante Reyna (pour ne pas changer), un hibou de mon père qui voulait que je lui envois du courrier plus souvent (je doutais que Enjoy apprécie), 3 gallions de friandises par mois livrées directement quelque soit l'endroit où je me trouv, de mon frère Gareth, un nouveau sac de cours pouvant passer par trois couleurs (framboises, safran et menthe) de ma soeur Millie (mine de rien de rien le mien ne tenait plus que grâce à du ruban adhésif et un journal intime de la part d'Evie.

Severus me tendit son cadeau, une fiole contenant un liquide émeraude.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandais-je perplexe.

-C'est ton essence.

-Ma quoi ?

-C'est une potion spéciale que ta mère m'a aidé à faire, il suffit d'y ajouter un cheveu de la personne concernée et la mixture sentira les odeurs qui définissent la dite personne.

J'ouvrais précautionneusement la fiole et en humais le parfum : encre fraîche, air nocturne, soufre, mure et assouplissant. Je souris.

-Merci Severus. Et ça c'est de ma part, dis-je en lui tendant un paquet doré.

Il avait déjà reçu un balais de la part de mes parents (il était d'ailleurs devenu aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse et n'avait cessez de balbutier des remerciements), des baskets de la part de tante Reyna (qui aimait beaucoup la mode moldue), un abonnement à un magasine de la part de Gareth qui avait reçu un regard noir pour je ne sais quelle raison (Severus s'était empressé de le dissimuler) et Evie lui avait offert...un chaton. Un chaton pour un garçon, de Serpentard qui plus est, était un cadeau assez original (et peu être un peu gênant).

-Encore un paquet, dis Severus en rougissant.

-Comme si j'avais pu t'oublier, dis-je en riant.

Il déchira le papier glacé. Je lui avais confectionné un album photo, d'accord c'était nul comme cadeau mais nous avions promis de nous faire un cadeau maison pour ne pas dépenser l'argent que nous ne possédions pas.

En couverture j'avais collé une photo de moi et Séverus souriant et agitant la main juste avant que Gareth ne nous asperge avec le tuyau d'arrosage. Mon ami paru songeur, il regarda fixement le livre pendant quelques secondes.

-Ça ne te plait pas ? m'enquerrais-je

-C'est le première album photo que je possède.

-En plus il reste pas mal de pages, tu pourras le compléter au fil des années à Poudlard, rajoutais-je.

Il m'étreignit brutalement.

-Merci Marie.

-Bon et bien il me semble évident que c'est Severus qui a offert le cadeau le plus original ! dit ma mère avant de lui tendre une bouteille emplit d'un liquide doré.

* * *

Vous avez cru que j'allais partir sans un petit mot ? XD

Je m'excuse pour mon mois et quelque de glandage total, j'étais à cours d'inspiration, mais je reviens !

J'ai passé des jours plus que merdiques, et c'est PAS finit.

A la prochaines fois les Girls, je vous adore.

N'hésitez pas à commenter, même si vous pensez dire des bêtises ON S'EN FOUT.

Bisous bisou Gos...

Euuh... C.


	19. Angélica Dark OS 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je reviens avec un OS du point de vue d'Angélica Dark comme vous l'aurez compris, il est à insérer dans le chapitre 7.

Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais commencer mes OS pour donner "la parole" à des personnages que je ne prend pas forcément le temps de développer le reste du temps, mais je n'avais pas vraiment la "foi" comme souvent d'ailleurs.

Quoi dire d'autre...

C'est tout XD

Sinon, si vous voulez en savoir plus comme ici, sur un personnage en particulier dîtes le moi.

D'ailleurs quel est votre personnage préféré ? Hormis Severus à qui je voue également un culte.

PS : Le prochain chapitre possède déjà 3 pages je crois, c'est bien partit.

* * *

Linaewenn : Merci ! Euh...Parce qu'elle est bien ? Je sais comment je dois le prendre =P MOI DE MARS DE MERDE ! Heureusement que c'est finit hein, Mai les allergies, la presque fin des cours, mon anniversaire. Bon ça sera mitigé, mais ça pourra pas être pire, c'est clair ! Après, vu toutes les conneries que je sors je peux vous en empêcher d'en dire. On est en démocratie après tout =) Mes chapitres faisaient d'abord 1 page et demi, ensuite 3 pages et là j'en suis à 7/8 pages... Je me demande jusqu'où je vais aller. J'ai réessayé Eragon l'autre jour et perso...C'est pas passé XD. A la prochaine =) (Tu as vue le mot que Craquinette t'a laissé dans les commentaires ?)

Craquinettedu31 : Peut être que je suis un personnage, peur être sommes nous tous des personnages et... Non j'déconne XD Ton chapitre préféré ? Tu n'as encore rien vue. Je trouvais ça sympa de l'appeler Hugoline, c'est pas commun, ça fait bien aristocrate (je trouve) et c'est en même temps un "hommage" ! Whaou, c'est vrai t'as faillis pleurer ? C'est trop cool. Pas que tu pleures hein ! Mais j'avais peur que cette scène soit exagérée. Je n'abandonnerai pas, cette histoire est trop importante. Je te décerne officiellement le titre de "Plus grande fan". L'Italie *_* TROP JALOUSE T_T Ayana m'a gentillement aidée à refaire mon résumé (vos reviews m'ont également bien aiguillée) et c'est vrai que j'ai plus de "vues" depuis, genre 30 à 50 par jour. Même si les follows et le reviews ne bougent pas trop. Mais bon tant que vous êtes là ça va ! Toi tu rentres, et tu viens direct ici, normal, tu sais même pas comment ça me fait plaisir. Je suis trop flattée ! Aller je laisse tranquille. Bisous Hugoline 3

Ayana : Eh oui, 16 ans le moi prochain =) J'essaye de respecter au maximum les persos et l'univers, tout en ajoutant des trucs à moi. Je ne veux pas "profaner" inutilement un univers que j'ai aimé pour ce qu'il était. J'ai bien compris que tu voulais juste m'aider =) D'ailleurs tu m'as bien aidée, je galérais pour trouver une "phrase d'accroche", le seul truc chiant c'est que le nombre de lettres est limité, alors je me suis un peu "tapée" pour tout faire rentrer tout en gardant un maximum d'infos. J'ai recopié ta phrase ta phrase mot pour mot, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, elle m'a vraiment plu. J'essaye de rester aussi humble que possible, en même temps pour l'instant j'ai ps trop de raisons de prendre la grosse tête XD Nan, sérieusement si ça m'arrive faudra m'en coller une. Puis ne remerci pas, c'est grasse à toi que j'ai augmenté mes vues =)

grimmarvleizenn22 : C'est peut être mais, je pourrai connaitre ton prénom ? s'il te plait T_T Parce que je galère un peu pour taper ton pseudo à chaque fois =) Je posterai bientôt, promis. Sinon vous aurez le droit de me frapper ! Bisous

* * *

ENJOY =)

* * *

Adam Weissmuler a osé me voler mon livre sur les «_Lutins Egorgeurs_» j'avais une de ces envies de...De...Bref, je devais trouver un moyen de reprendre mon livre à cet abrutit de Gryffondor. C'est pour ça que lorsque Brunie a tanné tout le monde au sujet de son expédition suicidaire je me suis tout de suite proposée, sous les regards ébahis de mes camarades de chambre.

* * *

_Si seulement j'avais su à quel point le mot «suicidaire» correspondait à la situation, je n'en aurai peut être pas fait autant pour récupérer un livre. Mais, était-il vraiment question du livre ?_

* * *

Nous étions les seules deuxième année à avoir prit part à la «mission», il y avait deux filles de quatrième année, un garçon de cinquième année, trois de sixième année et une septième année. Pour tout dire je me fichais pas mal de la fête des Gryffondors, tout ce qui m'importait c'était de me venger de Weissmuler.

Brunie nous mena au deuxième étage jusqu'à une vieille tapisserie couverte de poussière, elle y traça une forme de sa baguette et une ouverture apparue dans le mur.

-Suivez-moi chuchota t-elle.

Crapahuter dans des tunnels humides qui grouillaient surement de bestioles en tout genre me dégoutait, mais l'idée de devoir aller en retenue avec Rusard était bien pire. Au bout d'un quart d'heure Brunie arrêta notre groupe devant le tableau d'une grosse femme en robe rose qui ronflait paisiblement.

Nous étions les plus jeunes pourtant Brunie menait clairement cette expédition.

-Les vils serpents partent en courant, prononça t-elle les dents serrées.

Nous lui jetâmes un regard éberlué.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? chuchotais-je.

-C'est leur mot de passe, expliqua t-elle.

-Comment ont-ils osé ! s'offusqua Katarina, une des filles de quatrième année.

Brunie lui fit signe de se taire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme, s'énerva la grosse dame.

-Les vils serpents partent en courant, répéta Brunie.

Le femme se redressa.

-Me prends-tu pour une idiote, jeune fille ! Vous des êtes des Serpentards !

-Peut être, mais nous avons le mot de passe.

-Au Diable le mot de passe !

Katarina fit crépiter sa baguette, son geste était implicite.

-Comment osez-vous ! se vexa la grosse dame avant d'ouvrir le passage.

Les Gryffondors nous jetèrent un regard étonné, ils ne s'attendaient surement pas à nous voir débarquer dans leur propre salle commune. Je profitais que toute l'attention soit concentrée sur Brunie et son spitch pour me faufiler vers l'escalier du dortoir des garçons. Je montais doucement jusqu'au dortoir des secondes années en rabattant la capuche de ma cape sur mon visage. J'ouvrais doucement la porte, le dortoir était quasiment désert, hormis une personne dont les rideaux rouges étaient tirés. J'avançais prudemment en priant pour que cette personne qui ne pouvait pas me voir ne m'adresse pas la parole. Je fouillais méthodiquement une commode lorsque une main m'attrapa le bras.

-Qui es-tu ? me demanda le garçon d'une voix fatiguée.

Je ne répondis pas. Il soupira et baissa mon capuchon, je poussais un exclamation indignée. Il m'observa en plissant les paupières. Ses cheveux étaient châtains et décoiffés, certainement parce qu'il venait de se réveiller, et ses yeux couleur d'ambre semblaient rougeoyer par moments.

-Tu es une Serpentarde n'est-ce pas ?

Je soupirais. Il me lâcha.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Je viens récupérer ce qui ce qui est à moi.

Il semblait très fatigué, ses paupières tressautaient.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Weissmuler m'a volé un livre ce matin.

Il leva un sourcil.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire, dit-il pensif.

-Fais ce que tu veux.

Des voix se firent entendre dans le couloir, il ouvrit de grands yeux puis m'attrapa par le bras.

-Ne bouge pas, m'ordonna t-il en me faisant rentrer à l'intérieur d'une armoire.

-Oh tu es réveillé Remus ! s'exclama une voix.

-Des Serpentards ce sont introduits dans la salle commune, lui apprit une autre voix.

-Ah oui, fit-il semblant de s'étonner, comme s'il ne venait pas de cacher une des leurs dans son placard.

Quelqu'un semblait chercher frénétiquement une chose, il faisait beaucoup de bruit.

-Peut être dans l'armoire, proposa la première voix.

-Non !

-Tu vas bien Remus ? Tu es tout pâle.

-Comme d'habitude, répliqua t-il doucement. Je crois me souvenir que tu l'as mise dans ta malle.

-Quel étourdis tu fais James !

-Je ne suis pas étourdis, j'ai juste plus important à penser.

-On en doute pas, dit une quatrième voix.

-Tu viens Remus ? demanda James, puisque c'est ainsi qu'il s'appelait.

-On va faire leur faire leur fête à ces Serpentards.

Oh oui, on y croit ! pensais-je.

-Allez y, j'arrive.

La porte claqua et il vint me sortir du placard.

-C'est ça ? demanda-il en me mettant un objet sous le nez.

_«Les lutins égorgeurs d'Islande du Nord»_

-Oui, répondis-je en le récupérant.

-Bien. Ca m'étonnait aussi de voir Weissmuler avec un livre.

Il m'attrapa par la manche.

-Rabats ton capuchon, m'ordonna t-il.

M'entrainant dehors il examina les environs.

-C'est bon.

Il m'entraîna dans les escaliers et s'arrêta à la moitié.

-Comment est-ce tu t'appelles ?

-Angélica.

-Moi c'est Rémus, descends la première.

* * *

Des cris retentissaient de tous les cotés, les expelliarmus et les sortilèges de jambes-cotons fusaient de tous les cotés de la salle. Je fonçais, espérant éviter les sortilèges lancés par mes très chers camarades. Beaucoup de personnes étaient à terre, se tenant une quelconque partie de leur corps en geignant. Je bousculais un garçon de Serpentard qui s'apprêtait à frapper une première année, il se tourna vers moi, ses yeux fous me fixèrent alors et je cru mourir. Merlin, c'était Rodolphus Lestrange.

Mon souffle se coupa, un frémissement remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale comme un serpent. J'avais l'impression que mes côtes étaient broyées.

-Bouge ! cria t-il.

Je me précipitais vers la sortie lorsque Brunie m'attrapa par le bras, elle n'avait pas l'air en meilleur état que moi. Elle me fit simplement signe de la tête et je compris qu'elle était elle aussi pressée de filer. Un hurlement retentit au fond de la salle, Sarah Idle l'autre fille de quatrième année qui nous avait accompagnés se tenait le bras gauche, il pendait lamentablement et des tâches rouges maculaient sa manche.

-Oh mon Dieu, laissai-je échapper.

Mon amie m'agrippa la main et nous nous précipitâmes vers la sortie.

* * *

Arrivée dans la salle, après avoir échappé à Rusard, je m'affalais contre un fauteuil tandis que Brunie se jetait sur Marie qui venait de descendre du dortoir, l'air de sortir du lit.

Brunie me fit monter ainsi que Chandra dans notre chambre, aucune de nous deux n'avait la force ni l'envie de protester. Je posais _«Les lutins égorgeurs d'Islande du Nord» _sur ma table de nuit et m'écroulais sur le lit toute habillée.

* * *

En sortant du dortoir pour aller prendre l'air je croisais Marie et Severus qui étaient assis sur un canapé, mais ils étaient trop occupés à se disputer pour remarquer ma présence.

* * *

Marie semblait s'énerver sur quelqu'un dans la salle de bain, le seul problème était qu'il n'y avait personne avec elle.

-Je la trouve agitée aujourd'hui, commente Brunie en feuilletant un magasine de Quidditch.

-C'est peut être parce qu'elle s'est disputée avec Severus, dis-je sans quitter mon livre des yeux.

-Ils se sont disputés ?! s'étonna Brunie

-Oui, je les ai croisé à ce moment là dans la salle commune, c'était le jour de la remise à zéro des sabliers.

-Je devrais peut être faire quelque chose, hésita t-elle.

Elle se leva pour voir ce qui n'allait pas mais lorsqu'elle essaya d'aborder le sujet de la dispute entre Severus et elle Marie devint évasive.

-J'espère qu'elle va aussi bien qu'elle le dit, soupira Brunie. Rogue est si compliqué, je me demande comment elle fait pour le supporter aussi bien.

-Peut être qu'elle l'apprécie simplement pour ce qu'il est.

Brunie releva vivement la tête, certainement surprise de m'avoir entendue exprimer une opinion. Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis esquissa un mince sourire.

-Tu as sans doute raison, c'est bien le genre de Marie.


	20. Alexander Finn 1

Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonjoir XD

Alors, un petit OS sans prétention comme d'hab. C'est une sorte de "YAOI" mais SANS SEX, oui je sais on a pas tellement l'habitude. Bon je précise, cet OS n'est pas du tout sérieux hein, je vous l'ai posté parce que je le trouvais marrant et pour vous faire patienter un peu, plus que deux ou trois jours (ou tout de suite, rien n'est jamais sur avec moi). Le chapitre 16 arrive, promis =)

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Ayana : Je réponds à toutes les reviews, je me demande si ce n'est pas ce que je préfère dans cette histoire XD Non j'adore "METL ?", c'est vraiment un projet qui me tient à coeur. C'est exactement comme ça que je vois Remus, on est d'accord qu'une Serpentarde qui se fait choper par Black et Potter dans leur dortoir elle risque gros. Remus aurait fait ça pour presque n'importe qui, j'en suis sûre. En faite au départ je voulais qu'il se passe un truc avec Adam machin (même moi j'ai la flemme) mais je trouvais ce perso bof. Puis Remus et Angélica ont caractères assez calmes tous les deux alors je trouvais qu'ils s'accordaient bien, mais je ne sais pas encore si il y aura une suite entre eux. La vrai suite arrive très bientôt. Bisou =)

grimmarvleizenn22 : J'imagine Remus très doux, mais aussi très triste. Torturé mais pas vraiment abimé, il veut resté positif malgré tout ce qui le ronge.

Hugoline (3): Comme tu veux, mais c'est vrai que maintenant tu peux mettre ton prénom. Surtout qu'il n'est pas commun, je pourrai pas te confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre =) Les amies virtuelles ça a du bon, moi j'en ai quelques unes et niveau soutien ça fait du bien, je trouve qu'elles ont plus de recul que les gens que je côtoie tous les jours. Tu viens toujours me mettre un coup de pied au fesses pour que je publie, c'est stimulant. Pour moi Remus est près à aider toutes les personnes qui lui paraissent avoir un bon fond, il a tellement peur d'être rejeté à cause de sa lycanthropie qu'il est parfois trop gentil avec autrui.

Merci ! Pour tout, tu mets toujours du baume au coeur.

Bisou

Chana

* * *

J'enlevais mon insigne de préfet en chef avant de faire passer mon pull par-dessus ma tête. J'étais exténué, j'avais passé toute le journée à rattraper le travail que cet abrutit de Malefoy ne s'était pas donné la peine de faire. Ca me rendait malade de savoir qu'il ne devait son titre de préfet qu'à son sang et son patronyme et non pas à son mérite, étant né-moldu je ne devais le mien qu'à un travail acharné ainsi qu'à mes activités extra-scolaires.

J'éteignais la lumière avant de m'effondrer sur le lit. Mes pensées tournaient lentement dans ma têtes, je peinais à les étouffer. Mes journées avaient beau être chargées, elles ne suffisaient pas vraiment à «m'assommer», j'avais un petit coté hyperactif. En tant normal je prenais un bain pour m'aider à dormir mais étant donné les perturbations récentes de mes bains causés par ces ennuyants Serpentards j'avais préféré ne pas prendre le risque aujourd'hui.

La porte grinça lentement ce qui me fit me relever sur les coudes.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demandais-je prudemment.

-Mon pauvre Finn, tu es si méfiant.

J'aurai reconnu cette voix narquoise entre mille.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Malefoy ?! m'énervais-je.

-Arrêtes, tu vas finir par me vexer, dit-il en s'approchant de moi d'une enjambée féline.

Tous les muscles de mon corps se tendirent et j'esquissais un geste vers ma baguette.

-Chut, susurra t-il en m'effleurant doucement le visage de sa main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fout, enfin ! criais-je en me redressant vivement.

Il posa sa main sur mon torse avant de me plaquer contre le matelas, je tentais de me débattre mais sa poigne était de fer. Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et ses cheveux effleurèrent mon cou, ils étaient doux.

-On ne t'a jamais dit que si tu débattais tu te noierais plus vite ?

-Malefoy...

-La ferme, Finn.

Il huma mes cheveux. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, qu'arrivait il à Malefoy ? Il fit glisser doucement son visage contre le mien jusqu'à ce que sa bouche atteigne mon cou. Lorsqu'il mordilla la peau tendre de ma gorge mon corps fut prit d'un soubresaut puis s'immobilisa totalement. Malefoy émit un doux rire. Mon cerveau d'habitude si réactif semblait englué au point de ne plus être en mesure d'articuler quoique ce soit.

Mon souffle ralentit, je fermais les yeux.

-Finn.

-Hum...

-Finn !

J'ouvris les yeux sur la salle commune des Préfets , il faisait parfaitement jour. Malefoy se tenait au milieu de la pièce, il me jeta un regard dédaigneux.

-Tu te plains sans arrêt que je prend mon rôle de Préfet en Chef à la légère et je te trouve en train de dormir en pleine après midi alors que tu devrais être en train d'accompagner les troisièmes années à Pré-au-Lard. Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu ironique.

Je déglutis.

-Euh...C'est-à-dire que...

Lucius Malefoy fronça les sourcils avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin.

-Tu as perdu ton exaspérante répartie ?

Je ne su quoi répondre étant donné le rêve dont il venait de me tirer. Il haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas plus mal, après tout je ne vois pas pourquoi un Sang-de-Bourbe aurait le droit à la parole, dit-il avant de sortir.

Au moment où il passa la porte un courant d'air agita ses cheveux. Malgré l'horrible insulte qu'il venait de proférer une seule pensée m'habitait :

_Ses cheveux étaient ils aussi doux que dans mon rêve ?_


	21. Chapitre 16

Voici le chapitre 16, le VRAI.

Je ne m'excuse plus pour les périodes d'attente parce qu'à chaque fois c'est la même chose. Je suis toujours à la bourre de toute façon.

* * *

Réponses au reviews :

Hugoline : Contente que ça t'es plus, j'avais peur que ce soit un peu "limite" =)

SerahJones : Je te remerci pour tes conseils et te souhaite la bienvenue.

Ayana : Je t'en veux pas, t'inquiète. Repose toi bien ! Moi non plus je n'imagine pas Lucius homosexuel, ni même doux XD Eh bah j'ai touché ses cheveux (cette fille est folle u.u), c'est comme de la soie. Finn n'est pas vraiment homosexuel, si tu veux c'est juste Lucius qui est très...Déroutant.

Bisous les filles =)

* * *

ENJOY =)

* * *

Chapitre 16

_Tu sais à cette époque je possédais encore la naïveté de l'enfance, celle qui vous donne l'impression que les gens que vous aimez ne mourront jamais, qu'ils ne sortiront jamais de votre vie. Ca me manque, aujourd'hui, chaque fois que vous êtes loin de moi, j'ai le coeur lourd. _

_Sont-ils en ce moment même en train de flotter dans une mare de sang ?_

_Je vous aime._

* * *

Cette nuit là je ne suis pas allée dormir avec Severus, ni même avec Evie ou Jace; j'ai fixé mon plafond magique. Après de grands moments de joie j'ai souvent de grands moments de vide, comme si j'avais gaspillé tous mes sentiments positifs et je devais attendre qu'ils se rechargent. J'étais allongée toute seule, dans le noir, après une soirée si intense. Parfois dans ce genre de situations mon coeur «débordait» et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de laisser quelques larmes m'échapper.

Nous ne sommes pas tous fait pour le bonheur.

Une personne frappa à la porte me sortant de mes pensées. Je me redressais avant de lui enjoindre d'entrer en chuchotant. Mon ami entra, ses longues manches noires recouvraient ses mains et ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux.

-Oh c'est toi, dis-je en m'essuyant vivement les yeux.

-Tout va bien Marie ?

-Biensur, dis-je en me forçant à sourire.

-C'est que tu...tu n'es pas...venue. Alors je m'inquiétais. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes, hein. Mais...

-Fermes la porte, ça fait des courants d'air, lui demandais-je en me décalant.

* * *

_Les amis qu'on n'attend pas sont souvent les meilleurs, la première fois que j'ai vu Severus je n'aurais jamais imaginé lui adresser la parole. D'ailleurs à mon avis c'était réciproque._

* * *

1er Janvier 1973

Cet imbécile de Jace était déjà repartit (ce qui avait mit maman dans une colère folle), Milliana s'était sauvée chez une des amies pour les quelques jours de vacances restant et Gareth s'était apparemment trouvé une petite amie avec qui il passait les trois quarts de son temps. La maison était donc quasiment déserte.

Je feuilletais un magasine pendant que Severus essayait les vêtements que nous avions «acheté» chez tante Reyna.

-Je n'ai pas l'air trop ridicule ?

-Pas tant que ça pour un anglais.

-Nous t'avons pas invité Mel.

-Ca c'est vrai ! s'indigna Severus en se réfugiant dans mon placard pour se changer.

-C'est Mé-lo-ra, décomposa t-elle son accent russe râpant les mots.

Evie lui donna une tape derrière la tête avant de s'installer à coté de moi, un paquet de chips à la main.

-Je m'excuse petit anglais, tes vêtements sont très chic, se rattrapa Mélora accentuant le «très» à outrance, le «r» semblant se démultiplier.

Je roulais des yeux. Severus sortit du placard, il portait un t-shirt bleu marine à manches longues, un jean et des baskets. Le pauvre avait l'air plutôt mal à l'aise.

-Le jean c'est le nouveau noir ! dis-je en espérant l'aider.

-D'où tu sors ça ? demanda Evie.

Mélora lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Même moi j'avais compris.

Ma soeur fit la grimace.

-Ca te va aussi bien qu'aux moldus tu sais, tenta t-elle de se rattraper.

Je soupirais. Mon ami couru de nouveau vers le placard.

-Laissez tomber, on n'est pas douées pour ça ! s'exclama Mélora en enfournant une chips.

Severus ressortit, habillé de ses vêtements du matin.

-Tu n'essayes pas le reste ? demandais-je.

-Non ! dit-il avant de claquer la porte de ma chambre derrière lui.

-Je crois qu'on l'a embarrassé, soupira Evie .

* * *

1er Janvier 1973 Brunie Powell

Angleterre

Marie,

TU ME MANQUES ! Oui, je sais que c'est ridicule d'écrire comme ça, mais c'est vrai. La «traditionnelle» fête de Noël des Powell à faillit m'achever, j'ai dû passer 4 heures à sourire et à paraître si «aristocratique et délicate» j'aurai voulu les assommer un par un pour enfin aller me coucher. Mère m'aurait surement tuée ensuite mais ça aurait quand même valu le coup. Plus que quelques jours et j'échapperai à cette vie hypocrite et inintéressante au possible. On se retrouve toutes à la rentrée !

Je t'adore

Brunie

PS: en espérant que tu ne remettes pas à disparaître à tout bout de champs.

* * *

1er Janvier 1973 Angélica Dark

Irlande

Salut Marie,

Je suis épuisée ! On a passé toutes les fêtes à se bourrer de nourriture et à se coucher à pas d'heure, je n'ai pas eus une minute pour m'isoler. J'aime ma famille mais ils sont collant comme c'est pas permis. Je n'ai pas lu depuis 96 HEURES, mon cerveau va imploser, sauve-moi, aies pitié de mon âme.

J'ai bien reçu la nouvelle édition de «La citrouille vengeresse» que tu m'as envoyé et j'ai halluciné ! Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber, elle me faisait de l'oeil depuis plus 6 mois. C'est trop gentil, t'es génial Brown.

Angélica

* * *

Je «larvais» tranquillement, roulée en boule sur mon lit pendant que Severus, assit sur le sol, regardait la télé.

-Nous devrions peut être faire nos devoirs, tu ne crois pas ? dit-il d'une voix lointaine.

-Hummm.

-Marie.

-Je t'entends Severus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Tu veux passer 2 heures à faire le devoir que nous devons rendre à McGonagall ?

-Hum.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

J'avais plutôt de bonnes notes, mais c'était plus la conséquence de ma bibliomania que d'un travail acharné.

Je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà fait un devoir en avance. Sauf peut être... Ah, non.

* * *

_C'est vrai que je parlais énormément de ma famille pour une fille qui passait aussi peu de temps avec elle, mais ça avait toujours été comme ça. Nous avions beau nous aimer nous étions très indépendant, chacun habitué à s'occuper de lui-même sans vraiment avoir besoin des autres. Peut être que c'est ça qui nous a forgé, lorsque que l'on est capable de se retrouver seul avec soi-même on n'a pas besoin d'autrui pour avancer._

* * *

Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas pour tout le monde mais, même si j'ai pas mal de vêtements (merci tante Reyna) je finis toujours par mettre les mêmes vieux trucs et...

-Je suis désolé !

Severus referma la porte en un claquement sonore, il était aussi rouge qu'une Brontiolle

(Plante découverte en 1517 par Hubert Brontiolle, elle ressemble au ballon d'un mongole fière à l'envers et est évidemment rouge vif. Sert pour les potions d'hyperactivité. - C'était le point culture.)

J'étais partagée entre la gêne qu'il m'ait vu nu et l'envie d'éclater de rire qui me tenaillait.

-Severus, dis-je avant de laisser échapper un rire nerveux.

* * *

-C'est bien, tourne dans l'autre sens maintenant.

La potion prenait une belle teinte rosée.

-Voila, c'est ça. Que faut-il faire ensuite ? m'interrogea maman.

-Hum...J'ajoute 5 pétales de fleur de Roséa.

-Très bien.

Une heure plus tard la potion était devenue rose pâle.

* * *

Je me laissais tomber sur le lit à côté de Severus en poussant un soupir d'aise.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda t-il, une plume entre ses lèvres et un long morceau de parchemin déroulé devant lui.

-Une potion de cocon chaud.

Il fronçât les sourcils.

-Quelles sont ses propriétés ?

-C'est un isolant, elle garde la chaleur du corps et elle l'amplifie. Une goutte sur la langue avant d'aller dehors et tu n'auras pas froid !

-Je ne savais pas que ça existait.

-C'est une vieille recette de famille, très peu de gens savent la préparer.

Il releva la tête.

-Et toi, tu sais ?

-Pas sans ma mère, dis-je en souriant.

Il me sonda quelques secondes de ses yeux d'un noir abyssal, le rouge me monta aux joues.

-Quoi ? demandais-je en détournant la tête.

-Rien Marie.

Je souris.

-Tu n'es pas toujours en connexion avec notre espace temps, hein Severus !

Il m'abattit un coussin sur le visage et je faillis basculer du lit.

-Sale Serpentard !

* * *

Je finissais de me préparer pour aller dormir en m'attachant les cheveux, je me faufilais ensuite dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre où Severus dormait. J'ouvrais doucement la porte et le trouvais allongé sur le ventre en train de lire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? lui demandais-je en m'installant à coté de lui.

-L'édition 1882 des _«Sorciers qui ont marqués le cours de l'histoire.»._

-Et, c'est intéressant ?

-Plus ou moins, certaines des personnes dont ce livre parle sont fascinantes, d'autres pas tellement.

-Oh. Et lequel préfères-tu ? demandais-je, curieuse.

-Je m'intéresse assez à Emmett Prince.

Prince ? J'étais sûre d'avoir vu ça quelque part.

-C'était une bonne personne ? l'interrogeais-je.

-Pas spécialement non, répondit-il platement.

-Tu ne m'expliqueras pas, hein.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

-Tu commences à me connaître.

-Je ne fais pas que commencer, soupirais-je

* * *

-Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit au sujet de Rosier et de Lestrange ?

-Evidemment.

-J'aimerai éclaircir un point. Pourquoi Rosier me ferait-il des faveurs ?

Severus paru se tendre quelque peu à coté de moi.

-Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-Tu crois que Rosier est dangereux ?

-Je sais qu'il l'est Marie, soupira t-il.

-Pourtant il ne m'a jamais fait peur.

Il se releva sur les coudes.

-Ne t'y trompes pas, Rosier deviendra un Mangemort respecté un jour. Il sera d'ici quelques années l'un des sorciers maléfiques les plus puissants de ce pays.

Rosier pouvait devenir ce qu'il voulait, il ne m'atteindrait jamais.

* * *

_Vous connaissez le fameux «Il ne faut jamais dire jamais» ? Ce n'est pas toujours une expression idiote débitée par des abrutis prétentieux. Mon insouciance m'a perdue, j'aurai peut être dû me méfier plus de Rosier._

_J'aurai dû le tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion._

_J'irai vomir sur sa tombe, et ce n'est pas Maudette Pickens qui me contredira._

* * *

J'avais insisté pour faire une balade dans le bois derrière ma maison, en plein mois de Janvier, par -3°. Ne me demandez pas d'où me venaient ces lubies subites, parfois j'avais l'impression qu'il fallait que je fasse certaines choses, sans pouvoir me l'expliquer. La potion de cocon chaud était heureusement de la partie ! Severus avait roulé des yeux quand je lui en avait parlé de ma «balade» mais il avait préféré m'accompagné. «Chanceuse comme tu es, tu vas tomber dans un trou ou te faire piétiner par un troupeau de centaures.» m'avait il expliqué.

Nous marchions silencieusement, seul le vent dans les arbres produisait du bruit. De temps à autre je trébuchais et Severus me rattrapait en m'empoignant le bras. Il avait une sorte d'aisance à marcher, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait remarqué mais lorsqu'il portait sa longue cape il semblait flotte au-dessus du sol, indifférent à la loi de l'apesanteur.

-Pourquoi tenais-tu tellement à venir ici ?

-C'est la saison d'hibernation des Hypogriffes, si nous faisons pas de bruit nous pourrons les observer tranquillement.

Severus s'arrêta.

-Et si nous faisons du bruit ?

-Hum...Ils nous poursuivront et nous tueront.

* * *

-Allons-y Marie c'est dangereux.

-Attends une minute, quémandais-je. Regardes celui tout au fond, il est énorme, c'est le chef. Je le trouve magnifique, je viens les observer depuis toute petite et c'est toujours lui le leader, dis-je en expirant doucement.

-Aller !

-Severus, soupirais-je.

Il me tira par le bras, je dérapais sur la neige et m'écroulais sur un amas de brindilles. Un cris se fit entendre, une sorte de crissement comme une petite voix étranglée.

-Marie, _dit Severus avant de déglutir._ Relèves-toi, doucement.

-Tu parles trop fort, lui répondis-je en m'accroupissant.

Le «cri» d'un animal retentit dans tout le bois, quelque chose entre le cerf et le vautour. J'écarquillais les yeux.

-Relèves-toi tout suite ! hurla mon ami.

Je me remis debout tant bien que mal, avant que Severus ne m'attrape la main et ne m'entraîne à sa suite. L'hippogriffe était sur nos talons, il avait l'air très en colère.

-Tu aurais dû m'écouter, hurla Severus pour couvrir le bruit de l'animal.

J'inspirais difficilement, essoufflée.

-Si tu crois que c'est le moment.

-C'est jamais le moment avec toi !

-Là, sous l'arbre !

Severus me jeta un regard perplexe, je sautais dans un trou situé sous un arbre en espérant qu'il me suive. J'attendis quelques interminables secondes avant qu'il ne dégringole jusqu'à moi en jurant.

-Un jour Marie...Il reprit difficilement son souffle en s'accrochant à ma cape. Un jour tu nous feras tuer !

J'éclatais d'un rire nerveux.

-Excuse-moi Severus, dis-je en me tenant le ventre.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

-Rien, rien du tout,_ repris-je, secouée d'un soubresaut_. C'est l'adrénaline qui redescend.

-Tu savais qu'on pouvait se cacher à cet endroit_, dit-il en levant un sourcil_. Ce n'est pas la première fois n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi, je t'ai bien dit que je venais tous les ans non.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu veux dire, que tu sautes dans ce trou tous les ans ?

-Hmm...Non.

-Marie !

-L'année dernière ça n'est pas arrivé.

Il soupira puis se laissa choir sur un rocher. Le pauvre, je devais le fatiguer à force. Avec moi il n'avait jamais de répit. La perte du portoloin, la chimère, les hippogriffes...

* * *

-Marie, c'est pour toi !

Je descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre, deux choses très bizarres étaient en train d'arriver : je recevais un coup de téléphone et Millie (qui avait finalement énormément écourté le séjour chez son amie pour une raison "inconnue") m'adressait la parole sans m'insulter. Elle me passa sèchement le combiné et roula des yeux. Bon ce n'était pas encore «ça».

-Allo ? Allo, Marie ? demanda une voix chuintante.

-Marla ? C'est toi ? demandais-je, étonnée. Tu pleures ? m'enquérais-je.

-Je suis désolée de te déranger, je ne peux pas te parler longtemps, ça coûte cher d'appeler à l'étranger dit-elle lentement. Tu crois que je pourrais venir chez toi ?

-Evidement Marla. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Mes parents, _elle laissa échapper un sanglot_, mes parents vont divorcer. Ils se font la guerre, je ne pas rester ici.

Je réfléchis le plus vite possible.

-Où est-ce que tu habites ?

-A...à Manchester.

-Attends quelques minutes, lui demandais-je. Tout ira bien.

* * *

-Maman !

Ma mère releva la tête de son chaudron et cligna confusément des yeux.

-Oui ma puce ?

-Tu pourrais m'emmener à Manchester ?

Ses sourcils remontèrent haut sur son front.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui. S'il te plaît.

-Avec toi c'est vraiment du tout au rien.

* * *

Marla et ses parents habitaient dans un petit immeuble en briques jaunes, très sobre. J'allais toquer mais la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, mon amie sortit, trainant une valise à roulettes. Un homme et une femme criaient à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Ma mère sourit poliment à Marla qui ne réussi pas à lui rendre son sourire. Je pressais affectueusement l'épaule de mon amie avant qu'elle ne me prenne dans ses bras.

-Merci d'être venu, souffla t-elle.

-C'est rien.

Le silence se fit. Une femme vint à la porte, elle avait de longs cheveux châtains foncés et de petits yeux marrons, elle était rouge et échevelée, surement à force de crier.

-Marla, ma chérie...

Marla me lâcha et partit en direction des escaliers, elle n'avait pas l'air disposée à être la «chérie» de cette femme.

-Je suis désolée que vous deviez assister à ça, s'excusa la mère de mon amie. Je vous remerci de prendre Marla chez vous.

-Ce n'est rien, dit simplement ma mère.

* * *

Marla et moi nous étions installées dans ma chambre pour parler tranquillement. Elle avait l'air fatigué et terne, ses cheveux habituellement brillants retombaient platement autour de son visage et son sourire coutumier, n'était toujours pas apparu.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit plus tôt que tu appréhendais de rentrer chez toi ?

En posant cette question j'avais espéré ne pas lui donner l'impression d'être à un interrogatoire, mais en la voyant baisser la tête je su que mon tact était à revoir.

-J'espérais...Ils m'avaient promis de ne pas se disputer, malheureusement je crois que ça ne dépend plus vraiment d'eux, soupira t-elle.

-Alors, ils vont divorcer ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment en faite, mais je pense que c'est ce qu'il y aurait de mieux pour eux.

* * *

_Souvent les enfants veulent à tout prix que leurs parents restent ensemble, presque «égoïstement» certaines fois. Mais pas Marla, elle avait entendu trop de cris, trop d'insanités pour souhaiter encore ça. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était une journée avec ses parents, sans que ce ne soit froid ou que ça ne tourne mal, quitte même à les voir séparément._

_Les gens ne réfléchissent pas forcément avant de faire des enfants, certaines relations qui n'auraient pas dû tenir longtemps s'éternisent finalement sur un bon nombre d'années grâce ou à cause de l'arrivée d'un bébé. Alors quand deux personnes qui n'auraient dû passer qu'une année ensemble en passe une dizaine ils finissent inévitablement par se haïr, parce qu'ils ne se correspondent pas. _

_Parce qu'ils ne s'aiment pas._

* * *

-Marie ! Y'a quelqu'un pour toi à la porte !

-Tu as invité quelqu'un ? s'étonna Marla.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Viens ! dis-je en me levant.

-Je ne pas si...

-Viens, soupirais-je.

Une petite blonde à l'air préoccupé sautillait d'un pied à l'autre sur le pas de ma porte. Brunie était accompagnée d'un homme : grand, large d'épaules et blond lui aussi. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années.

-Enfin ! s'énerva t-elle. Alors toi, _dit-elle en pointant Marla du doigt_, tu me fais des cachoteries inutiles. Et toi,_ dit-elle en me pointant du doigt à mon tour_, tu m'envois une lettre en me disant que tu vas la chercher parce qu'elle est en larmes et tu me demande, de ne pas m'inquiéter !

-Brunie...

-Non, Brown ! Tu fais toujours ça, tu me balances ce genre de trucs en me disant de ne pas m'inquiéter ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je n'ai pas sentiments ? Que je ne me fais pas un sang d'encre à chaque fois que tu disparais ?

-Quoi tu fais aussi ça l'école ? s'incrusta ma soeur.

-Evie, soupirais-je.

-Elle a raison, coupa Gareth qui venait rentrer. T'es plus difficile à débusquer qu'une souris dans une botte de paille.

-Une aiguille dans une botte de foin, le repris Severus qui sortait de notre bibliothèque.

-Ca part vraiment dans tous les sens, me chuchota Marla.

* * *

_C'est ce que j'ai fini par appeler au fil des années «l'effet Brunie». Pas de calme avant la tempête, juste la tempête. Un peu comme après le passage d'une tornade, des vaches perchées dans des arbres, des toits arrachés, des poutres en fer pliées en deux et des voitures qu'on retrouve une semaine plus tard à 3 kilomètres de l'endroit où on les avait garées._

_On ne sait plus ou donner de la tête._

* * *

Oui, je sais que ce chapitre était bizarre. Moi-même j'ai relu certains passages et je me suis dit : Euh...

Y'avait des trucs peut être un peu "extrêmes".

Pour ma défense la Marie qui parle dans les passages en italiques, n'a plus 12 ans. Elle a grandit et comme nous tous elle s'est endurcie.

Puis je me suis dit que c'était idiot de me "censurée", ça ne me ressemble pas. C'est vrai que ce chapitre s'éloigne de ce que je fais d'habitude, mais finalement il me ressemble beaucoup plus.

J'attend vos impressions (avec crainte) _ _"

Bisous

C.


	22. Milliana Brown 1

J'ai cru comprendre que Millie vous avait intriguée. C'est un perso que j'aime bien malgré tout, elle est spéciale. (Cet OS aurait du servir à vous faire patienter avant le prochain chapitre mais il est prêt et je n'ai jamais été très patiente comme fille 3)

* * *

ENJOY 3

* * *

-C'est elle, chuchota la première.

Je pris place sur le banc le plus ensoleillé du jardin intérieur.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est belle, dit la seconde.

Je fis comme si de rien était et ouvrais mon livre à la page des sortilèges de guérison; elles parlaient tout le temps, où que j'aille. Ici j'étais l'«Anglaise», la jumelle d'un des plus beaux garçons de l'école, et une bêcheuse.

Chez moi j'étais...J'étais la jumelle de Gareth, encore, et la méchante grande soeur de la douce Marie. Mon existence ne se définissait que par ma famille, et mon caractère hautain. Les gens ne savaient rien d'autre de moi, rien.

La vérité c'est que je n'avais jamais eus ma place à Beauxbâtons, dès que j'étais arrivée on m'avait cataloguée : BBB : Belle. Bêcheuse. Blonde. Les garçons n'hésitaient pas à m'adresser la parole biensur. Ils se croyaient si irrésistibles et tout permis, comme si leur argent et leur nom leur donnaient le droit de nous traiter comme des bouts de viande. Les filles me haïssaient encore plus pour ça, lorsque les yeux de leur abruti de petit copain dérivaient sur moi elles me fustigeaient du regard. Comme si c'était moi qui forçais ces pauvres balourds à fixer avidement la moindre parcelle de chair dénudée.

La seule fille avec qui j'avais crée un lien, même infime était...Folle. Pas folle à proprement parler, disons juste «excentrique». Elle n'avait pas à craindre qu'on la délaisse si elle faisait amie-amie avec moi, tout simplement parce que personne ne voulait l'approcher. Par peur, par dégout ou juste pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis.

Lynn Thomas , cette fille avait récolté le plus gros quota de punitions et de réprimandes de l'école, plus qu'aucun garçon avant elle. Parfois elle pouvait rester des heures les yeux perdus dans le vide, puis elle se levait comme si elle avait reçue une décharge électrique et partait mettre une dérouillé à un Haut Délégué ou faire exploser le laboratoire de potions. On ne pouvait jamais savoir avec elle.

-Aïe ! se plaignit une des filles qui parlaient de moi de façon très peu discrète.

Je n'y fis d'abord pas attention mais quand la deuxième bécasse se mit à crier je fini par m'intéresser à leur cas. Les deux commères étaient suspendues par les chevilles à 1 mètre du sol, Lynn agitait gracieusement sa baguette, les sourcils froncés : la folie pouvait être gracieuse.

Je soupirais.

-Arrêtes Thomas, elles n'en valent pas le coup.

-Tu joues les altruistes ?

-Absolument pas, je pense seulement que ce genre de personnes ne vaut même pas la peine d'être écrasé sous une chaussure.

Lynn ricana avant de laisser retomber les deux filles. Elles gémirent de douleur et nous fusillèrent du regard avant de déguerpir.

-Ah la la, soupira Lynn avant de se vautrer dans l'herbe face à moi.

La grâce n'avait même pas annoncée son départ.

-C'est jamais simple avec toi Brown.

-Sans doute, éludais-je en reprenant ma lecture.

-Fais pas semblant, ça faisait bien 5 minutes que t'étais sur la même page.

Je soupirais en refermant mon bouquin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Juste discuter avec mon amie.

-T'as dit mon amie, et pas «une» de mes amies. C'est parce que t'as pas d'autres amies en faite.

Elle plissa les yeux.

-Toi non plus il me semble.

Touché.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'amies.

-Vous mentez tous aussi mal dans ta famille ?

J'allais me braquer mais je décidais finalement de répondre.

-Je ne pense pas, sinon Gareth aurait eut beaucoup moins de copines.

Ma remarque la fit sourire.

-C'est clair que ton frère il aime changer souvent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, il se tient au courant des modes, dis-je en riant.

-T'es pas facile à dérider, dit-elle en se levant.

-Tu vas où ? demandais-je, surprise.

-J'ai quelque chose à faire.

-Tu vas fracturer le bureau de la directrice pour découvrir sa recette secrète de Bière au Beurre ? blaguais-je.

Elle se retourna, les yeux écarquillés.

-Comment tu le sais ?

* * *

Au départ le personnage de Millie devait être beaucoup plus superficiel. Mais finalement je n'ai pas eus envie d'alimenter le cliché de la bécasse blonde. En tout cas je ne voulais pas que ma blonde soit une bécasse. Elle a un sale caractère, elle n'est pas la meilleur des soeurs, elle n'est pas parfaite. Elle est humaine. Belle, mais humaine.

PS : Mes OS sont courts, mais en même temps c'est le principe des OS hein XD

Bisous les filles.


	23. Evie Brown OS 1

Alors je me couche tard pour vous poster ça alors que j'ai cours demain, mais j'en vais trop envie. Voici la vraie vie d'Evie ! Comment ça "jeu de mot pourrit" ? Et ben SLURK ! Comprendra qui pourra XD

* * *

Mes persos comme vous ne les avez jamais vu.

* * *

Reviews :

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir et ça m'aide à avancer. Je vous adore =)

* * *

Qui voudriez-vous en prochain OS ?

* * *

ENJOY 3

* * *

Evie Brown OS 1

Le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, un vieil homme aux traits extrêmement marqués, s'agitait frénétiquement devant le tableau en parlant avec emphase de la suprématie magique soviétique lors de la seconde guerre mondiale. Oui, il était très vieux et très...Vous m'avez comprise.

Moana, une fille de mon année, dessinait une caricature du vieux professeur, du bout de sa plume. Je devais bien avouer qu'elle était très douée, malgré la non-objectivité de son opinion, étant elle-même autrichienne (clichétison un peu, quoi ça n'existe pas ? maintenant oui) (non elles ne s'appellent pas toutes Gretchen ou Hanke). Elle avait doté le professeur d'une tête énorme, d'une moustache beaucoup plus épaisse que la sienne et de longues mains crochues retenant un innocent élève qui essayait d'échapper à un discours plus que soporifique.

Mélora passa doucement sa main le long de mon bras avant de se pencher à mon oreille, ses cheveux couleur de Lune caressant ma joue.

-Elle nous la joue néo-nazie ?

Je roulais des yeux malgré le sourire qui creusa mes joues.

-Tu exagères, elle n'a rien dit de ce genre.

Mélora sourit en me donnant un coup d'épaule.

-Et puis il ne te fait pas honte lui ? Je n'ai jamais vue une volonté d'endoctrinement aussi fièrement affichée.

Elle émit un claquement de langue dédaigneux.

-Si si. Mais mes grand-parents parents sont encore pire que ça. Chez nous on vie toujours dans le souvenir de la «Grande URSS».

-Pourtant vous êtes des sorciers !

-Vas dire ça aux vieux, soupira t-elle accentuant chaque lettre dans un anglais râpeux.

Moana soupira.

-Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant de suivre, le vieux n'arrête pas de nous regarder. Collez comme vous êtes il va finir par se poser des questions.

-Des questions sur quoi, Moana ? Sur ta possible appartenance à un groupe néo-nazie ?

-Mélora ! soufflais-je.

-Brown, Ivanoff ! Vous aimeriez peut être papoter dehors, «entre filles» ? s'époumona t-il en faisant des gestes évocateurs avec ses mains.

-Non Monsieur, pas du tout, rattrapais-je le coup.

-Brown dans dehors, il a dehors.

-Je vous demande pardon ? dis-je, un peu confuse.

-Laisse tomber Evie, le vieux soviétique a décidé de nous saquer.

Mélora m'entraina vers la porte par le bras.

-Ivanoff ! hurla t-il faisant trembler les murs.

* * *

Note pour plus tard : les vieux soviétiques n'aiment pas se faire traiter de vieux soviétiques.

* * *

Mélora et moi nous étions allongées sur mon lit dans le dortoir: à Durmstrang avoir du temps libre c'était gâcher son temps. Si vous vous faisiez attraper dans l'école ou la cours sans occupation, un professeur ou un gardien se chargeait de vous en donnez une. La politique du travail jusqu'à épuisement, travailler plus pour travailler plus.

-Tu sais ce qui nous attend n'est-ce pas, dis-je découragée.

-Nous allons être condamnées à nettoyer les enclos des hypogriffes jusqu'à la fin de nos jours, énonça t-elle avec détachement.

-L'idée de passer des mois embourbée dans le crottin ne te dérange pas ?

-Si biensur, mais ça valait le coup.

Je soupirais.

-Tu fais toujours ça, tu ne réfléchis jamais à la portée de tes actes et tu te mets dans des situations que tu aurais très bien pu éviter. Que tu aurais pu m'éviter.

J'étais pour une fois réellement en colère, je ne supportais plus les hyppogriffes de près ou de loin à force. Mélora colla son front contre ma tempe, je fis «non» de la tête.

-Evie...

J'émis un grognement peu flatteur, qu'importe. Sa main remonta le long de mon flanc jusqu'à mon épaule, je ne lui accordais pas un regard. Elle se pencha au-dessus de moi.

-Evie, souffla t-elle transformant le «Evie» en «Effy».

Je me mordis la lèvre supérieur pour ne pas sourire. La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et Mélora s'écarta.

-Je me lavé ! dis-je en me levant.

* * *

Je me frottais les cheveux avec une serviette, les démêlais et les attachais. Je me penchais vers le miroir pour m'observer, de grands yeux verts clairs me fixaient. J'avais les mêmes cheveux châtains foncés que ma soeur Marie, la même forme de visage, le même nez et la même bouche. Pourtant nous ne ressemblions pas tant que ça, les expressions de Marie étaient plus expressives, ses mimiques plus douces et ce qui rendait son visage particulier c'était ses yeux marrons profonds et doux. Les miens étaient verts et froids, mon visage souvent fermé, j'avais beau avoir un caractère assez facile et doux je n'osais pas toujours exprimer mes sentiments sur mon visage.

* * *

_J'en étais à ma septième année à Durmstrang, la dernière. Mélora venait d'une famille très conservatrice, à sa sortie de l'école ses parents lui trouveraient certainement un mari riche, respecté...Et maléfique. Nous n'aurions plus la possibilité de nous revoir, et tout ça, toute ces années, la moitié de ma vie serait balayée. Réduite en poussière._

_Nous n'avions pas toujours été...Nous n'étions pas...Je ne sais pas ce que nous étions, ou ce que nous avions été mais une chose était sûre, c'était spécial._

* * *

-Tu dors ?

-Hum ! grognais-je.

Mélora grimpa dans mon lit, faisant grincer le matelas. Elle s'allongea derrière moi et m'enserra la taille, je grognais à nouveau.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle, écorchant, comme à son habitude, les mots de son accent Russe.

Je soupirais.

-Sale Russe ! dis-je en souriant.

-Sale Française !

-Je suis Anglaise !

-Mon coeur, tu parles anglais comme un hippogriffe bulgare.

-Ca c'est un comble ! Et depuis quand les hippogriffes parlent-ils ? dis-je en me retournant.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais on pourra aller vérifier après ça.

-Après quoi ?

Elle soupira avant de presser doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes, elle me mordilla ensuite la lèvre supérieur.

Ces Russes !

* * *

Eh oui, cette fois-ci c'était pour "de vrai". Deux vraies ou de vrai ?

Bref c'est mon premier personnage homosexuel de toute ma vie, je me suis dit que si je voulais commencé à écrire des choses plus sérieuses je devais être plus réaliste. En plus, je sais pas, Evie devait l'être c'est tout =)


	24. Chapitre 17

"Elle pas morte celle-là ?!"

Pas encore, pas encore. Ouais, je sais, je suis à la bourre comme d'habitude. Voici mon nouveau chapitre, c'est marrant j'ai l'impression que mes chapitre se suivent mais ne se ressemblent pas su tout.

Bientôt les vacances ^^

Bon courage si il y en a qui passent le bac ou le brevet.

* * *

Ayana : Voici la VRAIE suite xD Désolée que tes reviews n'aient pas été prisent en compte. Je me suis quand même un peu inquiétée comme tu m'avais dit que tu étais malade la dernière fois mon cerveau à "travaillé". Bonne lecture =)

Hugoline : Pas la peine de t'excuser =) Ne dis à personne que c'est moi qui te fournis surtout. Un peu stressée je t'avoue, j'attends mon conseil de classe. Mais sinon ça va. Et toi, quoi de beau ?

* * *

ENJOY =)

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Brown,

Alors tu m'évites ? Je ne renoncerai pas à notre marché tu sais ? J'ai encore besoin de toi.

Mon maître a de grands projets en ce qui te concerne

LM

* * *

-Demain on retourne à Poudlard, soupirais-je.

-Mieux vaut Poudlard que chez moi ! s'exclama Marla.

-Que chez moi aussi, approuva Brunie.

-Pareil, termina Severus.

Nous nous tournâmes vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts. J'avais beau parler des heures avec Severus...En faite je crois que j'étais bien la seule personne avec qui il parlait pendant des heures, en la présence d'autres personnes il se montrait peu loquace voir hostile dans certains cas.

-Moi je n'ai pas spécialement de préférence.

-Je crois qu'on va venir vivre chez toi, sourit Marla.

Severus et Brunie approuvèrent. Je pinçais les lèvres avant de jeter un oreiller à Severus.

-Marie...souffla Severus.

-Tu vis déjà ici, espèce de gnome barbu. Ahhhhh !

L'oreiller m'atteignit en plein visage, me faisant tomber du lit. Note pour plus tard : les garçons ont beaucoup plus de force dans les bras, aïe.

* * *

Marla s'était endormie contre la fenêtre, Brunie était partit chercher Wlikes pour le narguer à propos de la défaite d'une quelconque équipe anglaise de Quidditch et Severus et moi finissions un devoir de potion.

-On aurait vraiment dû s'y prendre plus tôt, soupira Severus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, on se refait pas.

Severus regarda la longueur de mon parchemin en fronçant les sourcils.

-Comment fais-tu pour écrire des pavés pareil et être aussi à l'aise ? me demanda t-il.

-Des heures et des heures passées dans un labo enfumé depuis ma prime enfance. Je suis la seule à posséder assez de patience pour aider maman à faire ses potions.

Il zieuta mon parchemin en diagonal.

-On peut fabriquer du poison avec des fleurs de Roséa ?!

-Oui, en y ajoutant de la Mandragore et de la Belladone.

-Les vertus régénérantes de la Roséa et de la Mandragore n'annulent pas la Belladone ?

-Pas si tu laisses la Mandragore et la Belladone infuser ensemble, les propriétés de la Mandragore s'inversent mêlée à la Belladone.

Severus pinça les lèvres.

-Je crois que j'ai mal à la tête.

-Tu crois ?

Il soupira.

-Tu me le passeras quand tu auras finit.

-Si tu veux, dis-je en étouffant un bâillement.

* * *

_Je me suis toujours demandé si tu enviais mon aptitude aux potions ou si tu l'admirais. Mais même si tu m'avais haït pour ça, j'aurai compris. J'aurai tout compris Severus._

* * *

Je lisais la page 207* du «Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants» comme l'avait demandé le Professeur McGonagall. Malheureusement il était à peine 9 heures et ma concentration n'était pas encore éveillée après la nuit que j'avais passé à discuter avec les filles dans notre dortoir.

-Miss Brown, sur quoi va porter le cours d'aujourd'hui ?

-Comment changer un hérisson en brosse à cheveux.

McGonagall leva un sourcil.

-Vous voulez essayer ?

-Oui, oui. Si vous voulez murmurais-je.

Je respirais doucement, pointais ma baguette sur l'animal et adressais une prière mentale à Merlin.

-Ericius !

La petite bête s'allongea, certains des piquants disparurent d'autres devinrent éléments à part entière de la brosse. Plus de petits yeux noirs, rien. Le sort semblait avoir fonctionné.

-Bien, approuva le professeur McGonagall. Je soufflais. Vous avez eus de la chance cette fois.

Une Serdaigle aux longs cheveux blonds me jeta un regard mauvais juste avant qu'un hérisson ne vienne s'écraser sur le sommet de son crâne. Il y eut un petit moment de flottement ou tout le monde resta la bouche grand ouverte. Puis...Comment dire, ce fut le drame. Elle se mit à hurler, le Professeur McGonagall aussi et c'est ce moment que choisit ma brosse à cheveux pour se carapater. Marla se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

-Au moins McGo n'a rien vu.

Non, effectivement, elle n'avait rien vu.

* * *

Le mois de janvier n'était pas tendre cette année, la terre était glacée, le lac gelé, les arbres enneigés et mes mains...Bleutées. Je marchais vers le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec Marla et Angélica, Severus et Wilkes plus loin devant nous. Brunie avait disparue, surement encore une de ses expéditions catastrophes.

-J'y crois pas que le vieux Brulôpot ait quand même décidé de nous faire cours par ce temps. On va tous attraper la mort, marmonna Angélica.

-Si on ne meurt pas carrément d'ennui pendant son cours, cria Wilkes pour se faire entendre malgré le vent.

Qui était la courge qui avait oublié sa potion de «Cocon Chaud» chez elle déjà ? Ah, oui, c'était moi. Je resserrais mon manteau autour de moi dans une infructueuse tentative de me réchauffer.

-Attends, demanda Marla.

Je ralentie et elle passa son bras sous le mien.

-Voilà, dit-elle.

-Tu penses vraiment que ça va nous réchauffer ? demandais-je, grimaçant à cause de mes lèvres craquelées par le froid.

-J'essaye de m'en convaincre en faite. Angélica ?

Notre amie rentra sa tête dans son col.

-Je vous remerci les filles, mais je pense qu'on est déjà bien assez collés les uns aux autres comme ça.

Marla me jeta un regard entendu : Angélica n'aimait pas qu'on la touche.

* * *

-Ce cours plait en général beaucoup aux élèves, annonça le Professeur. Je vous demanderai simplement de ne pas vous laissez emporter, vous devrez garder votre sang-froid.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il prépare ? murmura Lily.

-Un truc plus intéressant que le Dirico* de la semaine dernière j'espère.

Hagrid nous laissa gentiment faire cours dans sa cabane, ça le caractérisait bien, la gentillesse. Nous entrâmes dans l'antre exiguë et mal éclairée, assit sur un tabouret une sorte de grand furet nous fixait de ses petits yeux intelligents.

-Il est mignon, souffla une Gryffondor.

-Sale pute !

Nous restâmes tous sans voix, les yeux exorbités. Le professeur se plaça à coté de l'animal, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

-C'est un Chartier*. Le Chartier fait partit des rares animaux parlant mais comme son nom l'indique il ne peut dire que des jurons.

-Vous voulez dire que cette...Cette chose ne fait qu'insulter les gens ? demanda Chandra, la main en l'air, le poignet plié.

-Bouse de dragon.

-Tu vois moi je le trouve très sensé en faite, ce Chartier, s'extasia Brunie.

D'où venait-elle ?

-Blondasse.

_«Il était bien léger celui-ci.»_ Elle sourit.

-Tout mais pas toi, soufflais-je en fermant les paupières.

-Tu as dit quelque chose Marie ? Ca ne va pas ?

-Non ça va, je te remerci, rassurais-je mon amie.

-Et quel est l'intérêt d'observer ce truc débile ? demanda Rosier.

Le Chartier montra les dents.

-Bâtard galeux.

_«Les Chartiers sont en général dotés d'un très bon sens du jugement.»_

-Surveille tes paroles petit, les Chartiers ont des dents et des griffes acérées, il pourrait très bien te prendre à la gorge, prévint Hagrid.

-Le Chartier est le seul animal que je peux vous faire observer, le mois de janvier est très froid cette année et il n'y a qu'eux qui osent sortir par ce temps.

-Qu'est ce que tu en penses, soufflais-je à Marla ?

-J'ai toujours voulu parler aux animaux.

-Dans le cas présent je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Tout est relatif.

* * *

-Lily, je voudrais encore m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois. C'était une mauvaise journée et je me suis défoulée sur toi.

-Je sais, Severus m'a tout expliqué ne t'en fait pas.

«Ils ont parlé de toi.»

-Oh, alors...Cool.

-Et puis c'était idiot de te poser ces questions, j'aurai dû aller parler à Severus directement.

* * *

_Tu as toujours été si gentille Lily._

* * *

Je sortais de la bibliothèque, venant de passer 2 heures à travailler avec Lily j'étais pressée d'aller me laver avant le diner pour me réchauffer. Lily était la meilleur personne pour travailler, elle ne me déconcentrait jamais et ne me parlait pas temps que je n'avais pas fini un devoir.

Après une douzaine de minutes je descendais les escaliers menant aux cachots pour atteindre ma salle commune.

-Hey Brown !

Mon coeur manqua un battement, je ne reconnu pas tout de suite la personne qui venait de m'interpeler. Je n'étais pas habituée à sa voix et il faisait sombre dans les cachots.

Lestrange sortit de l'ombre, ses yeux froids et malsains me fixèrent. Il me manquait encore deux couloirs pour atteindre la délivrance.

-Tu peux bien t'arrêter quelques secondes non ? Tu n'as rien à faire ?

Je déglutie.

-Je dois prendre une douche avant le diner.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, soufflais-je.

-Le diner est dans une heure, nous pouvons bien discuter un peu.

«Va dans son sens, on doit gagner du temps.»

-Si tu veux.

Il sourit.

-Nous avons un ami en commun, je crois.

-Oh tu as des amis ? demandais-je, surprise.

Le coin de sa bouche, relevé en un sourire presque amical, tressauta.

-Brown, fais attention à ce que tu dis, siffla t-il en se rapprochant.

-Oui biensur.

Mauvaise tactique. Je déglutis.

-Et qui est cet...Ami ?

Severus ?

-Un sang-pur évidemment.

Pouvait il lire en moi ?

-Dé-Désolée, je ne sais pas de qui tu parles.

-De Lucius Malefoy, je sais que tu le connais, lui et moi recevons nos ordres de la même personne.

-Ah, et quelle genre de personne est en droit de vous donnez des ordres ? demandais-je ironiquement.

Il ne se départit pas de son sourire; si on m'avait dit à quel point un tel spectacle pouvait être effrayant.

-Une ruse aussi grossière est très vexante, tu sais.

-Ah. Désolée.

J'amorçais un geste vers l'avant.

-Excuse-moi Lestrange mais mes amies m'attendent et elles vont finir par s'inquiéter, inventais-je.

Il me saisit le bras.

-Je n'ai pas...

-Bonsoir Lestrange.

Il hésita puis me lâcha le bras. Severus fronça les sourcils l'air inquiet, je lui fis alors un signe de la tête pour lui signifier que je n'avais rien.

-Rogue, tu veux quelque chose ?

-J'ai besoin de Marie pour un devoir de Métamorphose.

Lestrange étouffa un ricanement.

-Nous reprendrons plus tard Brown.

-C'est ça, le coupa Severus en m'entraînant vers la salle commune.

-J'ai eus chaud, soufflais-je. N'empêche l'excuse de la Métamorphose ce n'était pas très crédible, c'est de notoriété publique que je suis une courge dans cette matière.

-De toute façon il aurait très bien compris que nous lui mentions.

Je me mordis l'intérieur des joues.

-Tu penses qu'il a compris ?

-Quelqu'un qui ment autant détecte très bien les mensonges. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait au fait ?

-Il a commencé à me parler de Malefoy et de leur commanditaire commun, ils n'ont pas l'intention d'en rester là.

Severus s'arrêta net.

-Tu n'as pas l'intention d'entrer à nouveau dans le jeu au moins.

Je soupirais.

-Evidemment que non, je vais envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore.

Il se remit en marche mais du coin de l'oeil je le vis me jeter un regard suspicieux: il s'inquiétait. Après tout qu'est-ce qu'il lui disait que je n'allais pas courir me jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Encore.

* * *

Après le diner les filles étaient montées discuter dans le dortoir, pour ma part j'avais décidé de rester avec Severus dans la salle commune. Il devait être très tard étant donné que nous étions à présent totalement seuls. Affalés sur un canapé, nous n'avions comme seule source de lumière que le feu de l'âtre qui crépitait doucement. Mes paupières clignaient toutes les deux secondes, j'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

-Je suis fatigué.

-Moi aussi, geignis-je.

-On va se coucher ?

J'amorçais un mouvement vers l'avant, puis me laissais retomber sur le dos.

-Trop loin, soupirais-je.

Une vive douleur me prit à la cheville, je sursautais violemment avant de me lever.

-Aïe !

Severus se mit à rire si fort qu'il dû se pencher vers l'avant, les bras sur le ventre.

-Je crois que ta brosse à cheveux s'est ennuyée sans toi, souffla t-il entre deux rires.

Le hérisson était partiellement redevenu...Un hérisson. Je me frottais la cheville en fronçant les sourcils.

-Comment a t-il pu arriver jusqu'ici ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu lui manquais.

-Je crois que je te préférais hautain et taciturne !

-Ah oui ? C'est dommage alors, dit-il en se reprenant.

-Retransforme-le !

Le hérisson-brosse me suivait inlassablement pour se frotter contre moi. Je reculais de plus en plus, prise de panique, avant de me cogner le dos contre un guéridon et de basculer en arrière.

-Attention, dit une voix basse en me remettant sur pieds.

Lucius Malefoy avait ses mains sur mes épaules, il m'avait trouvée. Severus se leva, alerté par l'expression d'horreur que mon visage devait exprimer. Je m'arrachais à la poigne du septième année.

-Bonsoir Malefoy, dis-je. Il est tard, je vais aller me coucher.

-J'y vais aussi, approuva Severus.

Malefoy sourit. Bon Dieu pourquoi souriaient-ils tous aujourd'hui ? Ca devenait vraiment inquiétant.

-Oh, vous ne voulez pas rester un peu avec moi ? Nous pourrions discuter.

-Discuter, répétais-je.

-Non, nous avons cours de DCFM très tôt demain.

-C'est vrai, approuvais-je en me dépêchant de grimper l'escalier.

* * *

9 Janvier

-Bonjour Severus ! dis-je en me levant.

Mon ami venait de descendre de son dortoir, il avait les yeux gonflés de quelqu'un qui était à peine réveillé. Il plissa les paupières quelques secondes avant de se frotter le visage.

-Pourquoi tant d'entrain un dimanche matin ? grogna t-il

-Ce n'est pas un dimanche matin banal Severus.

-Ah non ?

-Non. Joyeux anniversaire !

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Anniversaire ?

-Oui, on est le 9 Janvier. C'est ton anniversaire.

-Ah. Oui, c'est vrai.

Je lui donnais un coup sur l'épaule.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me frappes ?

-Parce que tu casses mon entrain !

Il me regarda de travers.

-Allez viens, on va manger dans les cuisines.

-Et pourquoi pas dans la Grande Salle ?

Je soupirais.

-Fais ce que je te dis.

* * *

-Tarte à la mélasse et aux noix de pécan et thé à la rose.

Severus sourit tristement.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, je n'ai préparé que des choses que tu aimes.

-Ma mère adorait le thé à la rose, après que mon père ait été violent nous en buvions toujours une tasse. Elle disait que ça m'aiderait à dormir.

Bouse de dragon. Je déglutis.

-Et ça fonctionnait ?

Il pinça les lèvres.

-Non, aucun enfant ne peut dormir lorsqu'il y a un monstre dans sa maison. Par contre c'est délicieux, dit-il en se mettant à table. Tu viens ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'en laisser, si tu en veux il va falloir te battre.

* * *

Brunie s'écrasa à terre en hurlant, je me baissais derrière une table. Il jeta un sort d'évaporation et la table disparue.

-Jambes-coton, cria James Potter.

-Protego, ripostais-je.

Je me mettais debout et levais ma baguette vers lui.

-Confundo !

Potter réagit mais trop tard, le sort le frappa de plein fouet.

-Mais qu'est ce que je fais là moi ?

Brunie se releva et cria dans ma direction :

-Crache limace.

Je m'attendais à recevoir le sort, surprise, mais c'est Sirius Black qui s'écroula à terre les mains sur la gorge.

-Sirius, s'inquiéta Potter en avançant dans notre direction, rouge de colère.

-Petrificus Totalus, je hurlais avant qu'il ne m'atteigne.

Le Gryffondor tomba comme une masse, paralysé.

-Stop, l'exercice est fini.

Le Professeur réapparu, ainsi que les autres élèves. Un mince sourire éclairait son visage hautain.

-Bien joué Mesdemoiselles, c'était du beau travail. Pas tellement organisé et un peu brouillon mais pas mal du tout.

Il lança un Finite Incantatem à Potter et fit apparaître un seau pour Black.

-Vous allez bien Potter ?

Potter se leva lentement en se frottant la tête.

-Je crois, grogna t-il.

-Alors emmenez votre camarade à l'infirmerie.

Remus Lupin bougeait la tête de gauche à droite en soupirant, il ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter ou s'agacer. Ses copains étaient tellement persuadés de gagner contre deux fille, deux Serpentardes qui plus est, qu'ils avaient foncés dans le tas sans réfléchir.

-Y'a comme un air de déjà vu, exulta Brunie, rappelant la fois où j'avais envoyé Sirius Black valdinguer contre la porte par un sortilège informulé, dans cette même salle.

Black lui jeta un regard noir et ouvrit la bouche pour l'insulter mais une énorme limace lui sortit de la bouche, ce qui le répugna tellement qu'il vomit...Une deuxième limace.

-Je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée pour l'instant mon pote, lui conseilla Potter en l'entrainant vers la porte.

-Alors qui vais-je choisir maintenant ? demanda le Professeur.

Il faisait la même tête que Millie quand elle cherchait qu'elle chocolat elle allait prendre pour m'embêter le plus.

-Severus Rogue, Lily Evans, Evan Rosier, Remus Lupin. Maison contre maison, on ne change rien.

Ce malade de Rosier contre Lily...Merlin.

* * *

-Dentesaugmento, cria Rosier.

Lupin évita le sort de justesse. Lily qui s'était cachée derrière une armoire surgit et jeta un sort à Rosier qui se retrouva suspendu en l'air par la cheville. Severus profita que son attention soit détourner pour lui jeter le maléfice du saucisson, elle tomba, complètement ligotée. Rosier dont la baguette était tombée, hurlait comme un possédé qu'il allait leur faire payer à tous. Severus se retrouvait donc seul contre Lupin.

-Expelliarmus, hurlèrent ils en même temps.

Le choc projeta les deux garçons aux extrémités de la pièce dans un bruit mat. Je me précipitais vers Severus en courant, il me semblait bien avoir entendu sa tête claquer contre le sol.

-Stop, cria le Professeur.

-Sans blague, commenta quelqu'un.

Je m'agenouillais près de Severus, il n'y avait pas de sang, c'était déjà ça. Je sortais de ma poche un flacon d'extrait de fleur de Roséa et de Mandragore puis lui ouvrais doucement la bouche pour y verser trois gouttes.

-Je vais les emmener à l'infirmerie, annonça le Professeur.

-Pas besoin, murmura Severus en ouvrant douloureusement les yeux.

Je soufflais de soulagement.

-Tu m'as fait peur.

Tu me connais, j'ai la tête dure, dit-il en essayant de se redresser.

Non !

Mais enfin Marie...

Tu as peut être une commotion, tu ne dois pas te relever aussi vite.

L'autre s'est relevé ?

On s'en fout pas mal de ce qu'a fait ce Gryffondor.

Hors de question que je sois le seul par terre.

Ce que tu peux être têtu ! dis-je en passant mon bras sous le sien pour qu'il s'appuie sur moi.

Severus soupira.

-Tu es qui ma baby-sitter ?

-Pire que ça. Je suis ta Marie, et c'est pas facile-facile tous les jours.

-Tout le monde devrait avoir sa Marie, réfléchit Severus.

-T'es encore sonné, soupirais-je. Mais je suis bien d'accord avec toi.

* * *

*J'ai trouvé le Chartier et le Dirino sur EHP, ils ne m'appartiennent donc pas. Bien que pour le Chartier j'aurai adoré.

**Ah oui, le Dirino est une sorte de gros oiseau.


	25. Chapitre 18

Bonjoir très chères lectrices. Ouais je sais UN MOIS après, mais que voulez vous, je suis en vacances. Je n'ai rien écrit du mois puis : inspiration subite ! a ma décharge je ne suis plus chez moi depuis le 16 juin, je n'ai donc pas mon ordinateur.

* * *

xAcclesia : Comme tu le vois je n'ai pas du tout été plus rapide cette fois-ci :p

Flaye's : Merci =) Contente que ça te plaise et bienvenu.

Ayana : Merci à toi de continuer à me lire =) J'ai été rassurée par la fin de ton message, j'espère que tu te portes toujours bien.

maths2008 : Merci =) Désolée d'être toujours si longue.

Hugoline : A que coucou xD Félicitations ! Je passe en première L ! Ouf xD Je ne suis jamais allé à la fête foraine. C'est pas grave que tu es oublié mon anniversaire x) C'est super gentil de ta part d'être revenue pour me le souhaiter. Tu m'étonne que t'es impatiente vu le temps que je met _ _" Tu me diras pour ton brevet ? Merci pour toutes tes reviews t'es super adorable. Oui je pars au Portugal au mois d'Août et pratiquement depuis la fin des cours je suis chez ma tante (du coup j'ai pas mon ordi) c'est COOL =)

* * *

ENJOY =D

* * *

Chapitre 18

Il me fixe de ses yeux noirs depuis déjà un moment et petit à petit l'agacement monte moi. Les filles discutent mais je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur leur conversation. Le regard perçant de cet abrutit accapare toute mon attention. Angelica se penche vers moi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Rosier te fixe comme ça ?

-Comment veux-tu que je sache ce qui passe en encore par la tête de ce tordu ?

Angelica parait surprise.

-Ça a l'air de vraiment te porter sur les nerfs.

-Disons qu'en général accaparer l'attention d'un gars comme Rosier est le présage de pas mal d'ennuis.

-Accaparer l'attention d'un gars est toujours le présage d'ennuis.

Ma curiosité est piquée au vif, je me penche vers Angelica.

-Ah oui ?

Pour la première fois Angelica Dark n'a pas le dernier mot, elle rougit et détourner le regard. De l'autre de côté de la table Brunie pouffe de rire, Angelica lui jette un regard noir avant de se lever. Marla qui elle connait le sens du mot "sensibilité" donne une tape sur le bras de Brunie. Y'a pas a dire, notre blonde a une âme de Serpentarde.

-Bah quoi ?! Demande t'elle.

Marla soupire. Je me lève pour suivre Angelica hors de la grande salle, nous atteignons les portes en même temps.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne te vexes pas aussi facilement d'habitude.

-Non c'est pas ça c'est juste que...

-Que quoi ?

-Rien, Marie. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi, dit elle avant s'en aller sans plus d'explication.

Je reste quelques secondes dans le hall sans savoir si je dois la suivre ou pas.

-Alors Brown tu prends racines ?

Je sursaute, une main sur le coeur.

-Ah, Wilkes. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je veux manger mais tu me bloque le passage.

Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi.

-Pas faux, dis-je m'écartant.

-T'es à l'ouest des fois tu sais.

La porte se referme doucement derrière lui.

-Je sais, soupirais-je.

* * *

Février

Je suis essoufflée, une perle de sueur roule le long de mon dos. Le vieux concierge crie derrière nous, heureusement qu'il n'a vue ni nos visage ni nos uniformes grâce à la pénombre. Vous vous demandez de quoi je vous parle ? Comment vous expliquer...Vers deux heures du matin, alors que je lisais dans la salle commune Wilkes est descendu de son dortoir et...

*Pourquoi j'étais en train de lire à deux heures du matin ? Brunie grince des dents et Angelica grogne dans son sommeil. Pour ce qui est de Marla, elle a le sommeil tellement lourd que même lorsqu'un débile de cinquième année a fait exploser le dortoir des garçons ainsi qu'une partie de la salle commune elle a continué à ronfler paisiblement. Non elle ne ronfle pas vraiment, manquerait plus que ça. Remarque ça ferait une sorte de concert. Bon ça tiendrait plus du trip apocalyptique que de l'orchestre symphonique mais comme on dit il en faut pour tous les goûts.

Trêve de divagations.

En gros Wilkes avait faim, je m'ennuyais, alors on est partit aux cuisines. Le truc c'est que le vieux Rusard a des insomnies. En tout cas ça expliquerait le fait qu'il traîne dans les couloirs a deux heures et demi du matin.*

Wilkes m'attrape le bras, il tourne violemment à l'angle du couloir et nous précipite vers un mur je tente de freiner des deux pieds mais l'élan m'entraîne. Tout devient noir et silencieux pendant un instant avant que je n'atterrisse à genoux sur un tapis qui à l'air d'avoir connu des jours meilleurs. Je reprend misérablement mon souffle, mon sang bat à l'intérieur de ma tête. Oui, c'est possible.

-Wilkes, je chuchote.

-Tu peux parler plus fort tu sais, personne ne t'entendra.

Cette voix...Je suis qu'elle appartient à quelqu'un de ma maison. Encore un sang-pur. Je lève la tête, Rosier me jette un regard étonné. Je me relève le plus vite possible, encore sonnée. Je fais un pas en arrière.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ? Demanda un cinquième année aux cheveux noirs et courts.

-Brown est reglo. Hein que t'es reglo ! Insiste Wilkes en me donnant un coup d'épaule.

-Oui, oui je suppose.

Où est ce que je me suis me fourrée moi ? Plusieurs garçons dans la pièce se tendent.

-Il faut être sur ici ! S'énerve un autre.

-J'en suis sûre, je rectifie.

Wilkes hoche la tête en souriant légèrement.

-L'un de vous compte m'expliquer ?

-Voici le salon privé des sang-purs.

-J'aurai dû me douter, je soupire.

Un première année se lève et se plante devant nous l'air mauvais.

-Et de quel droit tu laisses cette femelle traître à son sang pénétrer notre sanctuaire ?

Femelle ?! Sanctuaire... Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer d'où sort ce morveux ? Une vieille armoire décrépie explose d'un coup faisant vibrer la pièce. Toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi. Je déglutie.

-Je suis désolée, je me reprend. C'était involontaire.

-Involontaire et informulé, renchérit Wilkes.

Je le regarde les yeux exorbités.

-Quelqu'un veut encore la traiter de femelle après avoir vu ses capacités ?

Le première année se rassoit, un peu vert. Je me tourne vers Wilkes

-Tu te rends compte à quel point tu me mets en danger, je chuchote.

-Au contraire, ils s'y reprendront à deux fois maintenant avant de t'attaquer.

Je soupire.

-Allons nous assoir, dit il en se dirigeant vers Rosier.

Manquait plus que lui.

-Jolie démonstration Brown, ricane t'il.

-Va...Je te remercie, je souris.

Il paraît désarçonné. Le pauvre il n'a pas l'habitude que je lui souris personnellement, Wilkes à côté de moi se retient de rire. Je me tourne vers lui, déterminée. Il n'a plus envie de rire.

-Où est ce qu'on est ? J'attaque.

-C'est une pièce privée réservée aux sang-pur. En théorie nous pouvons tous venir mais les Serpentards sont les seuls à connaître sont existence.

-Vous vous la réservez en faite !

-C'est ça.

-Et, où sont les filles ?

Rosier ricane.

-Il n'y a pas de filles, répond Wilkes.

-Que des sang-pur de Serpentard et pas de filles, je répète pour être sure.

-Voilà.

-Pourquoi tu m'as emmenée ici alors ?

Il se frotte la nuque, l'air gêné.

-Ce n'était pas prévu, mais nous n'aurions jamais pu atteindre la salle commune à temps.

-Tu aurais simplement pu m'abandonner, je souligne.

Ce qui n'est probablement pas une bonne idée.

-Rogue aurait sûrement versé du poison dans mon jus de citrouille, juste après que ta folle de copine m'est arraché les boyaux.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Powell, précise t'il.

-Ah oui, Brunie. Je réfléchis quelques secondes. C'est probable.

-Et Rusard ? Je reprend.

-Quoi Rusard ?

-Pourquoi ne nous a t'il pas suivit ?

J'entends quelqu'un pouffer derrière moi, un garçon de troisième ou quatrième année s'assoit à côté de moi.

-Comme si le sanctuaire allait laisser entrer un abrutit de cracmol ! Explique t'il.

Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

J'entends Wilkes soupirer.

-Marie Brown, je répond simplement.

Il me fait un baise-main. Ce gars vient des années vingts ou alors il n'est pas très net.

-Wilson Avery, enchanté.

Je souris, gênée et franchement perplexe. J'ai envie de dire : on ne me fait pas des coups comme ça tous les jours !

-Rusard doit être partit maintenant, fait remarquer Rosier.

-C'est vrai, tu veux rentrer à la salle commune Brown ?

-Je peux rentrer toute seule, je fais en me remettant sur mes pieds.

-Tu es sure ? Demande Wilkes.

J'époussette ma jupe, ils me fixent tous.

-Certaine. Salut les gars ! Je dis avant de me diriger vers le mur.

-Au plaisir, me salut Avery.

* * *

A mi-chemin une main m'attrape pendant qu'une autre se plaque sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Une fois que ma baguette éclaire cette personne je la reconnais et me détend instentanement.

Il me lache.

-C'est toi, dis-je en soupirant de soulagement.

Severus soupire.

-La boule luminescente ?

-C'est ça.

Il m'attrape par le bras et m'entraine derrière lui, nos pas résonnent doucement dans les couloirs. Je baisse ma baguette pour que la lumière ne réveille pas les tableaux.

-Je vais finir avec un teint tout cireux et d'énormes cernes noires à force. (^^)

C'est repartit. Est-ce que c'est ma faute à moi si c'est toujours la nuit que j'ai des ennuis ?

-Soit je suis obligé de venir de te chercher, soit tu m'empêches de dormir en débarquant dans ma chambre en pleine nuit !

-Avoue-le, ta vie serait bien monotone sans moi !

Il me jette un regard de biais.

-Je suppose

Ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure chose à dire.

-Tu ne me demande pas ce que je faisais dehors ?

*Tu devrais peut être la fermer ?*

-Non Marie.

Il est fermé. Complètement fermé. Parfois je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. On a beau être très proche il y aura toujours une partie de lui qui sera sombre, inaccessible. Une partie toute cassée. Morcelée par une famille où la folie et la douleur était de paire.

Ma famille n'est pas la meilleure du monde, mais elle m'aime. Et elle m'a toujours protégée.

Vous vous imaginiez que j'avais une famille idyllique hein ? Eh bien, pas exactement. Biensur elle est aimante, sauf peut être Millie qui est un vrai furoncle...Je m'égare.

Quand j'étais plus jeune avant d'aller à Poudlard je passais une grande partie de l'année presque toute seule. De septembre à avril je ne voyais pas grand monde. Ma mère ne sort que rarement de son laboratoire et le mot d'ordre là-bas c'est "discipline" (silence aussi). Mon père...Mon père étudie "l'influence des sorciers sur la culture moldue" il est donc en permanence le nez plongé dans d'énormes bouquins poussiéreux. J'adore lire mais à 8 ans on a envie d'autre chose. Pour ce qui est de Jace il a tendance à "disparaitre". Ah bon, ça vous rappelle quelqu'un ?

Ma nounou étant très vieille elle ne sort de chez elle que d'avril à septembre, ses rhumatismes lui sont extrêmement douloureux lorsque la température n'atteint pas au moins 15 degrés.

Du coup je m'occupais comme je pouvais, en allant observer l'hibernation des hippogriffes par exemple... Nous habitons une maison très éloignée de...De tout, je n'ai donc jamais eus d'amis avant Poudlard.

Les phrases types que j'ai pu entendre durant mon enfance étaient du genre "J'ai enfin trouvé comment stabiliser la potion de croissance, il faut ajouter trois gouttes d'extrait de Cllamore !" ou "Ce que nous appelons rose, sous un autre nom, sentirait tout aussi bon."

Très instructif, c'est sur.

* * *

Il pleut énormément aujourd'hui ça a fait déborder le lac, raison pour laquelle alors qu'il est presque 15 heures aucune de nous n'est sortie du dortoir. Ce temps donne le cafard à tout le monde. Heureusement, Brunie a une réserve de nourriture gargantuesque. En cas de guerre peut être, ou même de disette. Nous avons collé deux lits pour parler tranquillement, Chandra nous fusille du regard à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Alors Dark, comment ça se passe avec Adam Weissmuler ?

Les multiples vexations d'Angélica n'ont en rien vaccinée Brunie qui continue à la titiller.

-Adam Weissmuler est un abrutit de Gryffondor, il n'y a rien à dire sur lui.

Angelica a débité ça d'un ton plat, sans même lever la tête de son bouquin. Brunie fronce le nez, c'est un tic qu'elle a quand elle est agacée.

Elle s'apprête a envoyer un nouveau pic mais je la coupe dans son élan.

-Et toi alors, tu n'as toujours pas attiré l'attention d'Edward Parkison ? Ça fait pourtant plusieurs mois que tu parles de lui. Je suis déçue, toi qui te vante d'être une séductrice née.

Brunie blanchie. Beaucoup. Angelica cache son visage avec son livre pour qu'elle ne voit pas son sourire satisfait.

-Parkinson est un coriace figure toi ! Et...Et...Toi d'abord !

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Quoi moi ?

-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne comprends pas !

-Mais quoi enfin ?!

Brunie se tourne vers Marla pour avoir son appuie mais celle-ci fait semblant d'être très intéressée par mon dessus de lit.

La blonde soupire.

-Tu n'as jamais remarqué ?

-Tu parles par énigmes maintenant, tu te prends pour Dumbledore ?

-Marie, soupire t-elle. Quand un garçon est prévenant et aimable, qu'il te sourit tout le temps, que tu te rends compte qu'il te fixe dès qu'il en a l'occasion ou qu'il rougit quand tu lui souris il est logique de penser que tu lui plais.

-Oui et alors ? Quel garçon fait ça avec moi ?

Brunie se donne une grande claque sur le front ce qui fait pouffer Marla qui ne peut s'empêcher de nous regarder Brunie et moi à tour de rôle.

-Un certain nombre.

Angelica ne semblait pourtant pas s'intéresser à notre conversation.

Marla m'étreint en pressant sa joue gauche contre ma joue droite pendant qu'une de ses mains pince ma joue gauche. Je geins.

-Laissez là ! Notre Marie est innocente, dit elle d'une voix mielleuse exagérée.

Je tente de la repousser comme je peux mais elle a de la force dans les bras, la bougresse. D'un coup elle lâche et bascule en arrière avant de s'écraser sur le sol.

Je frotte ma joue endoloris. Angelica quitte son bouquin des yeux pour observer Marla du haut du lit.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a prit ? C'était quoi ça une sorte d'instinct maternel précoce ?

Marla serre le dents en s'accrochant au lit pour se relever.

-Quoi quand c'est vous qui faites des choses idiotes c'est drôle et quand c'est moi c'est absurde ! Crie t'elle.

Un soupire rageur se fait entendre de l'autre côté du dortoir. Chandra quitte la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle.

-Je crois qu'on a fait trop de bruit, je chuchote en mettant ma main à côté de ma bouche, comme pour faire une confidence.

-Nan tu crois, s'exaspère Angelica.

-Tu sais mon petit chou un jour viendra où tu ne pourras plus te cacher derrière des sarcasmes.

Angelica se tourne vers Brunie, ses yeux sont si exorbités que l'on pourrait croire qu'ils vont sortir de sa tête.

-Mon petit chou ? Je répète.

-Vous dites toujours que je suis agressive alors je fais des efforts.

Nous nous regardons.

-Vraiment...

-...vraiment...

-...flippant, je termine.

Un bruit apocalyptique nous vrille les tympans.

-Tous aux abris ! Hurle Angélica.

Nous avons tout juste le temps de nous cacher avant que le mur n'explose.

Un garçon complètement nu atterrit sur un tas de débris au milieu de la pièce dans un bruit mat. Il tient sa baguette d'une main crispée et tremblante. Il se tourne vers nous, blanc comme un linge.

-Je voulais juste allumer l'eau chaude, nous explique t'il d'une voix éteinte.

Le même abrutit que la dernière fois, Christian Goyle.

Chez nous non plus, on n'a pas que des flèches.

* * *

Je viens de sortit de 2 heures de DCFM. Je suis épuisée ce prof est un fou furieux il nous traite plus comme des esclaves que comme des élèves. La moitié de la classe a finit à l'infirmerie. Quand McGonagall a apprit que des élèves de sa maison avait été blessés, elle a debarquée comme une furie et nous a ordonné de sortir. Nous avons tous été soulagés de sortir avec 15 minutes d'avance.

Wilkes et Rosier se dirigent vers moi, j'ai très envie de me sauver mais j'ai vraiment trop la flemme de me lever.

* * *

-On va aller faire un petit tour à Pré-Au-Lard ? ça te tente me demande Wilkes.

Ça, ça sent l'idée fumeuse, ça m'étonne que Brunie n'en soit pas l'instigatrice.

-Les deuxième années ne vont pas à Pré-Au-Lard.

-Parce qu'ils ne savent pas par où passer, argumente Rosier.

-Parce que c'est interdit.

Rosier soupire, agacé.

-Donc tu veux attendre l'année prochaine pour connaître les Trois Balais, Honeyduckes, Zonko... Énumère Wilkes.

Je me mors les lèvres, étant française je n'ai jamais eus l'occasion de visiter les boutiques anglaises. Et puis s'ils connaissent un bon passage secret il n'y a pas de raisons que l'on se fasse attraper, non ?

-Je peux inviter mes amis ?

Rosier me fait un grand sourire.

-Hors de question que nous emmenions des impurs.

Je soupire.

-Brunie est une sang-pur.

-Peur être, mais tout ce qu'elle organise finit mal.

-Vous êtes vraiment...

-Nous sommes des Serpentards, c'est notre boulot, me coupe Wilkes

Je soupire.

-Alors, tu viens ?

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui est le plus étonnant, que j'y sois allée ou que Brunie n'ait jamais pensé à le faire ?

* * *

Rosier soulève doucement une trappe au dessus de nous et semble attendre quelque chose. Au bout d'un minute qui m'a parue une heure il s'extirpe du passage.

-La voie est libre, allons-y.

Il me tend la main, j'hésite. Il sourit, l'air narquois.

-On n'a pas le temps Brown, me souffle Wilkes

J'attrape la main que me tend Rosier et il m'aide à sortir du passage. Nous sortons vite de l'arrière boutique sans nous faire remarquer. Avant de partir nous avons troqués nos uniformes contre des vêtements passe-partout pour ne pas nous faire repérer.

-Bienvenu chez Honeyduckes Brown !

-Merci Rosier, je souffle le nez en l'air.

Je passe devant des Suçacides sans m'arrêter, je déteste ce genre de bonbons.

* * *

Au final je sors avec deux paquets de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, une quinzaine de Chocogrenouilles et cinq plumes en sucre.

Et si vous pensez que je suis excessive c'est que vous ne m'avez jamais vu sortir d'une librairie.

-On va où maintenant ? Je demande joyeusement.

-Tu as quoi, 4 ans ? Demande Rosier.

Wilkes est calme. Il reste toujours calme. Comportement qui me met en général mal à l'aise mais avec lui ce qui me mettrait mal à l'aise c'est qu'il se mette à parler, d'un coup.

-Dépêchez-vous bande de mollusques ! On doit être rentrés avant le coucher du soleil !

J'accélère d'un coup sans les attendre.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a, à être aussi déchaînée ça ne lui ressemble pas ?!

J'entend Rosier demander.

-Oh tu sais, les femmes et les boutiques, répond platement Wilkes.

* * *

Nous venons de passer une bonne demi heure à visiter Pré-au-Lard et Wilkes propose une pause aux Trois Balais avant de rentrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur Rosier nous dit d'aller chercher une table pendant qu'il commande. Nous choisissons la table la plus isolée pour que les gens qui entrent ne puissent pas nous apercevoir tout de suite.

-Rosier est plutôt supportable, je dis en m'asseyant.

-Ça dépend des moments. Il peut être vraiment irritant.

-A qui le dis tu !

L'endroit est plutôt remplit, il y fait bon.

-Vous faites souvent ça ? Je demande.

Wilkes sourit.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire Brown.

-J'imagine que j'aurai dû m'en douter.

* * *

Je les laisse entrer dans la Grande Salle et j'attend cinq minutes. Tout le monde trouverait ça bizarre de me voir arriver avec Rosier. C'est pas comme si on avait copiné lui et moi, on a juste désobéi au règlement ensemble.

J'entre enfin et m'assois à côté de Severus qui arbore un bel œil au beurre noir, souvenir du cours de DCFM.

-Tu étais où ? Il me demande.

-Je me suis isolée pour lire.

Il me regarde du coin de l'œil avant de soupirer. Il ne me croit pas, et il a raison.

-Fais attention s'il te plaît.

Il baisse le ton.

-Tu es ma meilleure amie. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Probablement que je commettrai une chose irrémédiable.

Il part et me laisse là, comme deux ronds de flan.

-Marie, où est-ce que t'étais encore passée ?!

* * *

(Kaola, ne me tue pas.)

Voila ! Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Pas trop...Tarabiscoté ?


End file.
